Pure as Snow
by Big Mog
Summary: Wolf O'Donnell falls for a woman from his past but is conflicted by his feelings for her. Meanwhile Fox and his team are fighting the Anglars but soon have to face another threat to the galaxy created by none other than Andross.
1. Part 1 Bound by blood

**Pure as Snow **

**Part 1-Bound by blood**

"_Ow my head.__"_

"_That was quite a fall. Are you alright?__"_

"_Huh? Who__'__s there?__"_

The young wolf cub opened his eyes. "What's your name?" she asked him. "…Lupus. Who the hell are you?" he asked her rudely. "You can call me Vixen. I'm sure Lupus isn't your real name but if that's what you want me to call you then so be it." Lupus looked at her strangely. "Where am I?" he asked Vixen. "On my father's farm on the planet Fortuna." she answered. "Your father's farm?" he said. His head was killing him. "He went away on an expedition. He's an archaeologist you see so while he's gone, I'm in charge of what goes on here." she told him. "No way I'm staying on some smelly farm. Thanks for the help but I'm leaving. See ya kid." said Lupus as he tried to get up. "Oww!" he cried out in pain. "Oh don't strain yourself. Relax. I'll get you something to eat." she said as she gently pushed him back on the bed. "Why are you helping me?" he asked her. "I couldn't just leave you there to die." she told him. Lupus was quiet. She smiled at him as she left the room.

#-#-#-#

General Pepper was sick. Really sick. Fox and his team visited him in the hospital as well as a lot of other people that respected him greatly. Among one of the people was Fox's only living relative, his cousin Snow Vixen McCloud. Fox was surprised to see her. She had been travelling around to different galaxies with her crew known as Space Fox. A group of adventurers. She was accompanied by her two best friends a red bird named Suzaku and Amanda a kind hearted frog. "Hello sir. It's been a while." she said. _"__Who is she Peppy?__"_whispered Krystal. _"__That__'__s Snow. Fox__'__s cousin.__"_answered Peppy. "Man she's hot. Ow!" said Falco as Fox kicked him. "Snow, you're here." said Fox surprised. "Well when you told me that the General was sick I had to return." she told him. "It's been nearly ten years since I saw you last. That last message you sent me was amusing my dear. But tell me, why have you come here?" the General asked her. "I came to see you of course. When I heard you were sick I dropped everything and came back here." answered Snow. "Everyone could you leave us?" asked Pepper. Everyone left the room so that he and Fox's cousin could talk in private.

Slippy went to get a drink of water when he bumped into Amanda. "Hey! Watch it!" said Amanda who was wet. "Oh, I'm sorry um…uh…" Slippy fell in love with her that very moment when he looked at her. "W-why are you staring at me? Is there something on my face?" she asked embarrassed. "N-no. I-I'm sorry." he said blushing and running away. "Weird." said Amanda. She returned to the waiting room where the others were. "Is Snow still in there?" she asked Suzaku. "Yeah. I wonder what they're talking about?" she wondered. "I still can't believe she's here. Ten years she was gone." said Fox. "So who are you guys anyway?" asked Suzaku rudely. "Princess show some manners." said Amanda. "Princess?" smirked Falco. "That's right. I'm a princess. What of it peasant?" she asked him. "What did you call me?!" he asked her. "Suzaku must you pick a fight?" asked Amanda. "He started it Amanda." she said. Snow stepped out of the General's room. She looked sad. "Snow what is it?" asked Suzaku. "I'm staying here for a while." she told him. "You are?" she said surprised. "I made a promise to General Pepper to do something important. So I'm staying here until it's done." she told them. "Really? And what did he ask you to do?" asked Fox. "Oh Fox, I forgot you were here. The General wants to see you now." she told him. "Ten years and still you haven't changed." said Fox. "Actually I've changed a lot. Listen Fox, I need to talk to you. Meet me outside when you're done talking to him." she told him. "Ok." said Fox. Snow left with her two friends. "Amanda's so hot." said Slippy. "What was that?" asked Falco. "Nothing." said Slippy.

Fox went outside to meet with his cousin. She stood there waiting. Her two friends were not with her. "Where are your friends?" he asked her. "They wanted to do some sightseeing." replied Snow. "I see. So what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked her. "Um…well…you see I wanted to apologise." she said. "For what?" asked Fox. "For everything. For the way I left things. I'll be gone in a few years time." she said. "Snow are you alright?" he asked her concerned. "I have something important to do for General Pepper. After that you might not see me again." she told him. "What? Are you going away again?" he asked her. "Yeah. You could say I'm going on a really long journey but for now I'm staying here to help the General." she said. "This is the first time I've seen you in ten years. I don't know or understand what's going on but if you're going away again then I want to spend as much time with you as possible. I know we weren't exactly on good terms the last time you left but all that is past now. While you were away I've been doing a lot of growing up and I came to realise that what you said that day was right." he told her. Snow smiled. "Are you sure you have the time? I know you're always busy protecting people and defending the Lylat system." Fox smiled and punched her lightly on the arm. "Hey come on, you're my cousin. I'll always have time for you. Besides I missed you. A lot. I know you sent me messages everyday but still." he said. "Fox…" she said as she hugged him. "So tell me, what have you been doing since the Aparoid invasion?" she asked him. The two of them went for a walk.

Panther was in a café drinking tea when he saw Fox and Snow walk in together. Snow sat at a table and waited while Fox went to get some coffee. Panther walked over to her. "We meet again." he said. "Panther Caroso. Never thought I'd see your filthy hide again." she said. "So I see you're dating Fox now. Last I heard he was with Krystal." Snow looked shocked. "That's a disgusting thing to say! Fox is my cousin you bastard!" she told him. "I see, so you're still single then? In that case lets go out on a date. You and me. It will be like old times." he suggested. "Which is why my answer is no." she replied. "What? You're turning me down?" he asked her surprised. "What happened to your last girlfriend? Did she get bored of you already?" she asked him. "Your eyes still glow with passion. One of many reasons why I fell for you." he said as he brushed his hand across her cheek. "If that were true you wouldn't have done what you did to me." she responded coldly. "Why are you here? Did you not come to find me and kill me?" he asked her. "Don't flatter yourself. I came to visit General Pepper. If I wanted to kill you I would have done so already." she told him. Fox returned with two cups of coffee. He glared at Panther. "Are you alright Snow?" he asked her. "I'm fine. Panther was just leaving." she said. "Yes. I look forward to seeing you again Snow." said Panther as he smiled and walked away. "What did he want?" he asked her. "Nothing. Just trying to hit on me. Like I'm interested in a pompous ass like him." she told him. "I think that's wise. That guy is nothing but trouble." he said. "I can handle myself. Don't worry about me cuz." she responded just before she sipped her coffee.

Krystal was waiting for Fox. He was supposed to meet her so that they could go to the movies but he was running late. Snow drove by in her car and dropped Fox off outside the movie theatre. "Thanks for the ride Snow. I appreciate it." he said. "No worries." she replied. Krystal walked over to her. "Hi you must be Krystal. It's nice to meet you." she said as she shook her hand. "Hello Snow. I…like your car." she replied unsure of what to say. _"__So you__'__re the last survivor of Cerinia huh? We must get to know each other sometime.__"_said Snow telepathically. "I see you can use telepathy as well." said Krystal. "Yes as well as telekinesis." she replied. "Hey are we going to see the movie or what?" asked Fox. "I'll be going now. It was nice meeting you Krystal." said Snow as she drove off. "So you have a cousin? And here's me thinking you had no family." said Krystal. "I never said I didn't have any family and anyway, Snow is adopted. Though I think of her as a sister more than a cousin. Anyway she isn't a real McCloud." he told her. "You never mentioned her to anyone. Why?" asked Krystal. "Look lets just watch the movie ok?" he said as he went inside.

Panther went to a bar along with Wolf and Leon that same night. Wolf and Leon just wanted to relax and drink but Panther came for the girls. He went to the bar to get the drinks in when he saw her again. "This must be fate trying to bring us back together." he said. Snow ignored him and continued drinking her cocktail. Wolf saw the way he was shamelessly flirting with her. Though Wolf had to admit she was very attractive. He felt like he knew her from somewhere but where? "Will you not give me another chance?" Panther asked her. "Let me see…" she said as she began thinking. "Yeah. I would rather be infected with a flesh eating virus than go out with you again." she replied. Panther chuckled. "You are such a kidder and your eyes still have that spark." he said. Snow stood up off her stool and poured her drink over his head. "Not interested." she told him as she put the glass down. Wolf and Leon laughed. "You know there is only so much I can take." he told her. "Then leave me alone." she said. She took out her gun and pointed it at him. "You wouldn't really shoot me would you?" he asked her. Wolf and Leon were prepared to shoot if she tried anything. She saw his friends. "I'm gone." she said. As she left she brushed by Wolf. As she did so she flipped her hair back and made her exit. "She seems interesting." said Wolf as he went after her.

Amanda was all alone in the big city. Suzaku had took off without her and it was dark. As she walked down the street she saw Slippy. "Hi." he said. "Hi." she replied. "You're Amanda right? We met at the hospital." said Slippy. "Yes I remember." she said. "Um…so what are you doing?" he asked her. "Just taking a walk. Snow wanted to hit the clubs and Suzaku went off somewhere so I'm all alone. What about you?" she asked him. "Well I'm not doing much at the moment. Hey since we both have nothing do, lets see a movie." he suggested. "A movie? Are you asking me out on a date?" she asked him. "Um…well…if you don't want to you don't have to." he said. "Sure why not. Besides, I think you're kinda cute." said Amanda. "G-great! Well um…lets go!" said Slippy happily. They held hands and walked.

Snow got in her car when Wolf approached her. "Hey!" he said. Snow looked at him. "Huh? What do you want?" she asked Wolf. Wolf looked at her car. "I like your wheels kid. You doing anything tonight?" he asked her. "I know of your reputation O'Donnell and I don't think us hooking up is a good idea." she told him. "I saw the way you rejected Panther. I can tell you're a woman with style so why not spend the rest of tonight with me?" Snow laughed at him. "Are you sure? I'm a very dangerous woman O'Donnell." she asked him. "I like women who are filled with danger. I bet you offer all kinds of thrills." he replied. "I doubt my cousin would approve of me dating you." she told him. "You're cousin?" he asked her. "You know him. Fox McCloud." she told him. "You're a McCloud?!" he said surprised. "It was nice meeting you O'Donnell. I hope we meet again some day." And with that Snow smiled and sped off. Wolf became even more intrigued by her. Wolf memorized her licence plate and made a phone call to one of his subordinates.

It was morning and Snow was getting ready to look for apartments in the city. She was undressed and ready to take a shower but someone was already in there. "Amanda are you in there?" she asked her. Amanda came out of her room. "Did you call me?" she asked her. "Huh?" said Snow surprised. "Suzaku I need to use the bathroom! Get out already!" she said banging on the bathroom door. The bathroom door opened and Falco stepped out. "Sorry." he said. "What are you doing here?" she asked him surprised. Suzaku was in there with him. "Sorry. It's all yours now." she said. "Ugh! Ok. I'm getting ready to go so…whatever…" said Snow as she went in the bathroom to have a shower. As she closed the door Slippy snuck out of Amanda's room. "You two better go." said Suzaku. "Right." said Falco as he got ready to leave. "Are we still on for tomorrow?" asked Slippy. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." said Amanda as she kissed him. The two Star Fox members left. "Snow is so gonna lecture us." said Suzaku. "Quick lets make a break for it." suggested Amanda. "We might as well get this over and done with. You know Snow. She's not going to drop it. We don't even have to listen." laughed Suzaku. Snow stepped out of the bathroom. "What happened to my shower gel?" she asked the pair of them. "Sorry I ran out and I…we had to use yours." answered Suzaku referring to herself and Falco. "You two know the rules. No bringing guys back to the hotel room. Remember last time?" she asked them. "I'm sorry." said Suzaku. "What the hell were you doing with him anyway? I thought you hated Falco?" she asked her. "I do. But I was horny and he is like so cute." Snow looked at her with a confused look. "Princess…never mind. I don't want to get into this. Amanda can I borrow some of your shower gel please?" she asked her. "Sure. It's in my room." she told her. Snow went in her room and came back out with a pair of men's underpants. "It's safe to assume that these do not belong to you?" she asked her. Amanda giggled nervously.

Wolf managed to get some information on Snow McCloud. The information he found on her was very interesting. He became more interested in the girl. He had to find her. Maybe he could recruit her as a member of Star Wolf? Leon noticed the way he kept looking at her picture on the screen of the computer. It was obvious that he developed feelings for her. "Leon, I'll be gone for a while. I'm leaving you in charge." he said as he set out to find her.

Snow was looking for apartments in the city. Wolf kept on monitoring her for days trying to figure out who she was. Panther had told him all the information he had on her and he read her personal file but still he found no real answer as to who she was. "I swear I know her from somewhere." Wolf said to himself as he watched her. The days came and went and Snow was finally moving into her new apartment. He waited until it was dark. Snow was getting ready to sleep when Wolf tapped on her bedroom window. She was shocked to see Wolf. "Oh for fucks sake! What the hell are you doing here O'Donnell?" she asked him as she opened the window. Wolf climbed through and entered her room. "I couldn't stay away." he told her. "What? Ok I have no time for this. I'm tired and I just want to go to sleep." she told him. "I know a lot about you. You lived on Fortuna with your father Sam McCloud, you became the youngest female pilot at just thirteen, you worked for the Cornerian military at the age of sixteen as a spy and quit when you turned eighteen. You see I know a lot." he told her. "How did you come by this information?" she asked him. "That's for me to know and for you to find out Snow." Snow looked mad. "What do you want?" she asked him. "One date." he answered. "Did Panther put you up to this?" she asked him. "Panther doesn't know I'm here. I like you Miss McCloud and I always get what I want." he told her. "Up yours you prick. You honestly think that just because you're hot that I would seriously fall into your arms? As if!" she replied. "You're different from most girls. Now I'm even more attracted to you. Look I'm only asking for one date and if by the end of that date you should still hate me, I'll never bother you again." he said. Snow thought about this. "Why are you so persistent?" she asked him. "Because I think you're hot too." he chuckled. "Grrr. You've been spying on me for days and you choose now to ask me out?" Wolf looked surprised. "You knew I was watching you?" he asked her. "Well you're no ninja. You need to work on your stealth." she replied. The two laughed together. "One date?" she asked him. He nodded. "Ok. Deal. Don't disappoint me O'Donnell." she said as she pushed him through the window and shut it. Wolf looked at her through the glass as she waved him farewell and closed the curtains. Wolf was happy. He now had a new plan to get at Fox.


	2. Part 2 Dark ice

**Pure as Snow **

**Part 2-Dark ice **

"Lupus!" called Vixen. Lupus was outside. "What is it Vixen?" he asked her. "Lupus you were supposed to help me with the harvest. I'm not paying you to be lazy." she said annoyed. "I did everything you told me to. I'm on my break now." he told her. "Yeah right, so soon?" she asked him. "I did! Go see for yourself!" he told her. "Ok I will. If you're lying to me then I'll kick your ass." she said. They both went to the barn together. Everything she had asked him to do was done. "I got up early in order to get the job done sooner." Vixen looked surprised. "Wow. You are a lifesaver. Now all that's left is to wait for my uncle to pick them up and deliver them to Corneria." she said clapping her hands happily. "You're cute when you're happy." he told her. "Huh?" she said. He moved her hair to one side. "Your eyes sparkle like stars. Can I kiss you?" he asked her. "Sure." she said. She closed her eyes as Lupus kissed her. She opened her eyes. "Wow my first kiss…" she sighed. "Mine too. It's always been my dream to kiss a beautiful girl." he told her. "Really? My dream is to travel beyond the stars. To visit planets outside our galaxy." she told him. "Then lets do it. When your dad comes back we'll travel the universe on my Wolfen." he told her. "I wish I could but I can't. I have too many responsibilities. Now lets get lunch ready." she said. "Alright. Actually could we do a little sparring first?" he asked her. "Aren't you tired from your chores?" she asked him. "No, I still have a lot of energy left." he told her. He held her hand. Suddenly Lupus ran inside the house. Military vehicles drove by and stopped in front of her. "Hey you!" called out one of the men. She looked at him. "We're looking for a boy. A grey wolf cub about your age. Seen him?" he asked her. "N-no. I have not. I assure you." she told him. He handed her a flyer. It had Lupus's picture on it. "Let us know if you see him." he told her. Vixen waited until they drove away, then she went inside to confront him.

#-#-#-#

"Hey has anyone seen Slippy?" asked Fox. "He's on a date with Amanda." said Falco. "He's been spending a lot of time with that woman." said Fox annoyed. "Well I think it's sweet that he's found someone to love." said Krystal. "But he's been spending less time with us and we need him." said Fox. "We've been doing fine without him so far." said Krystal. "Hey Fox aren't you supposed to go to Katina to help Peppy test out the new weapons?" asked Falco. "Wasn't that tomorrow?" asked Fox. _"__No. You were supposed to help him today.__"_said ROB. "Oh shit, I'm gonna be late and Snow will get all the best weapons!" he said as he ran to his Arwing II and took off for Katina.

Snow had that dream again. Every night she dreamt about him. "Hey Snow are you alright?" asked Peppy. She was supposed to be testing out some of the new military weapons on Katina as ordered by the sick General Pepper. "Yeah I'm ok. So what weapons are we supposed to be testing today?" she asked him. "You seem distracted. Is there something on your mind?" he asked her. "No, don't worry about me. Lets just get this over and done with." she said. "Ok. But I need you to concentrate so look sharp alright. I don't need to tell you just how dangerous this is." Snow just gave a nod. Fox was helping out too. He couldn't resist trying out all the new military weapons. He landed his Arwing II next to her Space Vixen and climbed out. "You took your time. We were gonna start without ya." she told him. "I'm sorry, I had something I needed to take care of." he told her. "Really? Like what?" she asked him. "Ok, I'm going to tell you something important but you can't tell Krystal got it?" he told her. "What is it?" asked Peppy. "I'm going to ask her to marry me." Snow looked excited. "Oh that's great! I can just picture it now. You and her living in a house with a little boy." Peppy and Fox looked at her as she daydreamed. "Snow you're daydreaming." said Fox. "Huh? Oh don't mind me. Besides I know you just forgot again." she giggled. "Whatever Snowflake." he said. Snow hated it when he called her that. "Well I get the best weapons because I was here first." she said excited. "Aww man!" complained Fox. "Now, now. Calm down you two." said Peppy. "Sorry. I just love testing out new weapons." said Snow. "Hey Snow?" asked Fox. Snow turned to look at him. "After this would you mind helping me pick out a ring? Apart from Krystal you're the only other woman whose opinion I can rely on." he asked her. "Sure, no problem." she replied. "So where are the new weapons?" asked Fox. A soldier came by driving a really huge tank. "Shit, that thing is huge!" said Snow. "I call dibs!" said Fox. "What are you twelve? Besides I came here first so there." she said as she stuck her tongue at him then ran to the tank. Fox ran after her laughing.

Slippy and Amanda were on a date. He was in love with her and he was trying to get up the courage to tell her. Amanda and Slippy looked quite the couple as they shared a caramel cheesecake. "You're so pretty Amanda." he told her. "Oh stop it. You're embarrassing me." she said covering her face. "Amanda, there's something I want to tell you." he said. "I want to tell you that I…I…um…well…" Amanda could tell that Slippy was nervous about something. "What is it?" she asked him. "I love you. I loved you since the day we met." he told her. "Is that all you wanted to say? I love you too." she told him. "Really?" asked Slippy happily. "Of course I do. You're so sweet, cute, smart and funny. You're my soul mate." Slippy was overjoyed to hear her say that.

Wolf was excited. Today was the day he was going to seduce Snow and get his payback on Fox. He knew Fox valued her like a sister and this would be the perfect way to piss him off. He went to her apartment. He thought that it would be more romantic to knock on her bedroom window rather than at the front door. Snow shrieked when she saw him for she was not ready nor did she expect him to be tapping on her bedroom window. "Wolf!" she said angrily as she opened the window. He climbed in. "You know most people knock on the door. That's the second time this week you've banged on my window." she told him. "Most people don't know how to be spontaneous." he told her. "You call this being spontaneous?" she asked him. "You look beautiful." he told her as he slowly licked her hand. Snow blushed. "Um…I'm still getting ready." she told him. "You look perfect as you are but alright. Meet me on the roof when you're done and don't keep me waiting. I hate being kept waiting." he said as he climbed back out the window.

Snow climbed on the roof in her new dress. Wolf was waiting for her. He had prepared a candlelit picnic under the stars. "Wow, how romantic. And here's me thinking you were just going to order a pizza and a couple of beers." she said surprised. "I wanted our first date to be perfect. Believe it or not I do know how to be romantic, I just never show it. Tell anyone about tonight and I'll have to kill you." he said. "It'll take more than a romantic picnic to seduce me O'Donnell." she giggled. "I know which is why I brought three bottles of champagne. I plan on getting you wasted." he told her. "Getting me drunk in order to take advantage of me? I guess those rumours about you were true." she told him as she went to sit down. "Whatever kid." he said as he sat by her side. He took out two glasses and began pouring the champagne. She took a glass. "I hope you're not expecting anything from me. Fox has informed me of your many misdeeds. How many times has he kicked your sorry ass now?" she asked him as she drank. "I suggest you shut your mouth before I shut it for you." he said as he stroked her face. Snow laughed. "Wolf you don't have to pretend with me. Just be yourself. Relax a little." she told him. "Hmph. I am relaxed. It's just that you're the first woman I've been interested in for a really long time." he told her. "Bet you say that to all the women." she told him. "No. Just you." he told her. "You're so sweet. Now show your real self. You can't fool me O'Donnell. You just want to have your filthy way with me. Admit it." Wolf looked surprised. Most women fell for those lines. "You saw right through me huh?" he asked her. She nodded. Wolf realised that it was going to be hard work to win her over. "You are a strange woman. Normally all I have to do is snap my fingers and the females fall in line before me." he told her. "Yeah well I'm not like those other women." she told him. "I know. But hey like I give a fuck." he said. Snow just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Suzaku was watching TV alone. With Amanda and Snow both out on dates, she had the whole place to herself. She watched a lot of soaps and many crime dramas. Those were the sort of things she was in to. As she watched a show called CSI Corneria there was a buzz at the door. She went to check who it was. She saw Falco on the monitor. "What do you want?" she asked him. "You called for me remember?" he asked her. Suzaku remembered that she had indeed called him over and let him in. "You took your time. You must be as slow on land as you are in the air." she said as he entered the apartment. "You are such a-" Suzaku kissed him before he could say anything else. They both quickly got undressed and headed for her room.

Wolf couldn't stop looking at Snow. He kept pouring her drink after drink but still she wasn't drunk enough for him to take advantage of her. "I better be heading back." she said trying to get up. She slipped and fell in Wolf's arms. "I gotcha." he said. They stared at each other for a moment. Wolf leaned in to kiss her but she turned her head away. "I can't." she said. "Snow I…" he said. She moved away from him. "I enjoyed tonight but, I think we'd be better off being acquaintances." she said as she tried to walk away. Wolf grabbed her arm. He didn't know why exactly but he didn't want to let her go. "Snow, I like you. I really do. Don't worry. You won't feel a thing." he told her as he pulled up her dress. "Wolf stop it! I told you I can't! Stop!" she ordered him. "I don't want us to be acquaintances." he told her. "You just want to do me to get even at Fox so don't pretend to be nice." said Snow. "What?! That's not true!" he lied. "You can't lie to me! I can read your mind and I know that you're plotting something!" she informed him. "Yeah? What are you? Some kind of mind reader? I told you before that I always get what I want and I want you." he told her. Snow looked surprised. "Why? You can have any girl you want. Why me?" she asked him. Wolf didn't know how to answer that question. "You are such a fucking bastard. You don't care about me." she said as she slapped him hard across the face. Wolf smiled. "I'm not going to sleep with you so drop it. Why not hire a prostitute or go to a bar and pick up some dumb bimbo like I heard you normally do?" she asked him. "Been there, done that. Look Snow one way or another I will have you. I am gonna be on your tail whether you like it or not." he told her. She dragged her arm away from him. "Huh. So be it. I look forward to the chase." she said as she left. "I'm looking forward to seeing you again kid!" he shouted. "Later O'Donnell!" she shouted back. "And the chase begins." he said wickedly as he watched her walk away.

"Hey princess can I ask you something?" asked Falco. "What?" asked Suzaku. "Do you like me or do you just want me for sex?" he asked her. "Both." she replied. "Ok. I'm cool with that, I just wanted to know where I stand. So that means we can date other people right?" Suzaku nodded. "I plan to stay free and single for the rest of my life. I spent most of my life trapped behind the palace walls. Snow gave me the opportunity to see the universe and I took it. I don't want my wings clipped again ever." she told him. "She's like a sister to you huh?" he asked her. She nodded. "I have to go. I'm sure you don't want me staying here." he said as he got out of the bed. "Um…it's really late. Why don't you just stay until the morning?" she suggested. "If you're sure?" he said. "Sure why not. Besides I've grown used to you." she told him. "You know for a princess you don't really act like one." he told her. "That's because you read those stupid fairy tales. In reality most of the princesses act just like me. Like any other woman. The only difference is that we princesses have money and power." she told him. "I see. Didn't know that." he laughed. She yawned and went to sleep. Falco climbed back into bed and snuck out of the apartment early the next morning.

Suzaku and Amanda woke up the next morning to the sound of screaming. They rushed to her room to see what the noise was about. Her room was decorated with sunflowers. Her favourite flower. "Wow what happened here?" asked Suzaku. "Here's a card." said Amanda. Amanda blushed as she read it. "Oh my…this is…disgusting!" she said. Snow took the card from her and read it for herself. "Wow I never knew a guy could feel such things for me." she said. "I dunno. What about that jerk Caroso?" asked Amanda. "Who the hell did all this anyways?" asked Suzaku. "Wolf O'Donnell." answered Snow. "Who's he?" she asked her. "He's the leader of Star Wolf." answered Amanda. "Oh, you mean the gang that lowlife Panther joined?" she asked her. "Yeah. If he thinks he can win me over this easily he's sadly mistaken." said Snow as she began picking up the flowers. Her two friends left her alone to tidy up.

Wolf was watching her with his binoculars as she picked up the sunflowers. She looked happy. "He he. This is going to be easy." he said to himself. "What are you up to?" asked Panther. "Ah! What the hell are you doing here?" he asked him. "You've been acting strange lately and the others sent me to see if you were alright." he told him. "Oh I'm fine." he said as he continued looking at Snow. "So who's the girl?" he asked him. "What?" asked Wolf. "Come on. I know the signs. So who's the girl?" he asked him. "Snow McCloud." he answered. "Snow?! My lover Snow?!" he said surprised. "She's not your lover anymore." he reminded him. "Out of all the females in the universe, why her?" he asked him. "She's interesting. Tell me Panther, what made you cheat on her?" he asked Panther. "My stupidity. See this scar? She did this to me. She drew her sword and scarred my beautiful face to punish me." he told him. "Hmm. I knew someone who used to have a temper like that." said Wolf as he put the binoculars away. "Why such an interest in her? Yes she is beautiful but surely there are other women." Wolf didn't know how to answer that question. There was just something about her that he liked. She was different from all the other women he had encountered in the past. "I don't know there's just something about her. She reminds me of a girl I met long ago on Fortuna." he told him.

As the days went by Wolf had sent her more gifts. Most woman would receive jewellery or flowers but Snow liked weapons. He sent her guns, bombs, and other illegal weaponry. Amanda didn't like the fact that her best friend was in possession of illegal weapons and urged her to get rid of them. But she didn't. Instead she hid them where no one would think to find them. Snow stared out of her bedroom window. She knew Wolf was spying on her again. Amanda tapped her on the shoulder. "What are you looking at?" she asked her. "Wolf's spying on me again. It's really creepy." she told her. "Oh. So have you found any leads on that guy Lupus yet?" asked Amanda. Snow's mind was elsewhere. "Huh? What?" asked Snow. "General Pepper asked you to find him right?" she asked her. Snow nodded. "I heard he was last seen on Fichina so I'm heading over there soon." she told her. "Ok." said Amanda. Snow opened the apartment door but she could tell that her best friend had something else to say and so she closed it again. "Is there something on your mind?" she asked her. "Well, I wanted to talk you about me and Slippy." she told her. "What about you and Slippy? Did he break up with you? You want me to beat him up?" Amanda shook her head. "No! It's nothing like that!" she told her. "Geez! I was just kidding." laughed the white vixen. "I want to move out." she told her. "Why?" she asked her. "Slippy asked me to move in with him and I said yes." she explained. " Isn't it too soon to be moving in with him? You've just met." said Snow who was upset. "Don't be mad. You're still my best friend. That will never change." she told her. "I know and I'm happy for you. It's just that we haven't been spending any time together lately since you two hooked up and now you're moving out." she told her. "I'm sorry. Lets see a movie together. I'll pay for the snacks and tickets." suggested the pink frog. "Ok. I have to go shopping with Fox first." she told her. "Great!" giggled Amanda.

Fox was in the jewellery store looking at rings. "Hey, have you found anything yet?" Snow asked him. "What do you think about that ring?" asked Fox who was pointing at it. "I think you made the perfect choice." she told him. "I'm so nervous. I hope she says yes." said Fox. "We McCloud's are a cursed breed. Finally one of us is lucky enough to find love." she said. "What do you mean?" he asked her. "It's nothing, it's just that everyone we've ever loved has ended up dead. I wonder how long Krystal has to live." she laughed. "That's not funny Snow." said Fox. "Sorry." she apologised. "It's ok." he replied. "Don't let her go. You're the only one in this family that's lucky enough to find that special someone." she told him. "You're still thinking about that boy aren't you? It wasn't real love you know. You were only fifteen." he told her. Snow was angry by that statement. "Don't you ever say that!" she screamed at him. Her scream shattered the glass around them. Everyone stared at her like she was mad. "Geez Snow I didn't mean it like that." said Fox surprised. "Forget it. Lets just buy the ring and get out of here." she said. Snow headed for the exit when she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She was having a hard time breathing. "Snow are you alright?" asked Fox. Snow fainted. "Snow!" he cried out.

Snow woke up in the hospital. Fox sat by her bedside. "Hey why am I in the hospital?" she asked him as she sat up. "Snow! Are you ok? Do you need anything?" he asked her. "I'm fine." she said as she got out of bed. "You fainted. Your heart stopped and the doctors had to resuscitate you. You were out for nearly two days." he told her. "Two days?" she said surprised. "I'll let the doctors know that you're awake." he said as he left. Snow stood up and walked out of the room and went to see General Pepper who was on the next floor. He was sleeping. Snow gently stroked his head. "Hi sir. It happened again. I don't know how long I can hide this from Fox. I keep asking myself if I should tell him or not." she confided in him. Pepper woke up. "I think you should tell him my dear." he said. "But I don't want Fox to get upset. I remember when he lost his father to Andross." she explained. "But it will only get worse for him the longer you leave it." he told her. "So how are you feeling?" she asked him. "That is just like you to change the subject. Even when you were child." Snow moved her hair to one side. "Yeah well there are some things that are better left unsaid sir." she said. He just smiled at her. "The doctors said that you'll be able to go home tomorrow. Doesn't that sound great?" she asked him. Pepper nodded. "I'll come visit you to make sure you're taking it easy." she said as she stood up to go. "Are you leaving?" he asked her. "Yes. I don't want to stay in this hospital any longer than I have to." she said as she walked out. Fox found her and tried to stop her from leaving but she refused to stay.

Snow returned home and was napping on the couch. She closed her eyes for only a minute when Amanda woke her up. "Snow!" she cried out. Snow opened her eyes. "Amanda." she said weakly. "You should be at the hospital." she told her. "Don't you start." said Snow. "I thought we were going to lose you!" she cried. Her eyes were filled with tears. "I'm not dead yet. Geez. Stop crying you silly frog." she told her. "But…" said Amanda. "Look it's ok. You don't have to worry about me. I'm fine." she assured her. Snow covered her mouth as she coughed. She stared at the palm of her hand. It was stained with blood. Amanda noticed this. "I think you should go back to the hospital." she told her. "I'm fine." said Snow. "Snow you just coughed up blood. You are not fine." she told her. "I'll just keep taking the injections. Speaking of which have you made a new batch yet?" she asked her. "I made enough to last two months." answered Amanda. "Thanks." she said as she got up. "They won't last long. Your body is becoming immune to the injections." she told her. "So make them stronger. Duh. You're the genius." she told her. "So when are you going to Fichina?" she asked her. "I'm leaving in an hour." she said. "I equipped your Space Vixen with new lasers so now you'll be able to lock on perfectly to your targets. I also added a thermo-sensor. There are bandits out there piloting stealth ships. So this makes it easier for you to spot them." Snow smiled. "Great. I can always rely on you to look out for me Amanda." she said as she sat up.

Fox couldn't stop thinking about what happened to Snow and what she said about their family being cursed. If he married Krystal and she became a McCloud, would she die like everyone else he was close to? He already lost most of his relatives, now only him and Snow remained. He didn't want to lose Krystal either. He needed time to think about what he was going to do. Krystal noticed that something was wrong and went to his side. "Fox is something wrong?" she asked him. "I need to leave for a few days. Something's been on my mind lately and I need time to think." Krystal could read his mind and knew there was something wrong. But she did not question it. She just let it go.

Wolf and his team were busy loading stolen goods in his new base on Fichina when Snow dropped in for a visit. She was escorted to him by his men at gunpoint. "Lord O'Donnell this broad says she wants to talk to ya." said one of the men. "It's fine. Leave us." he ordered. They shrugged and left. "So what do you want?" he asked her. "I'm looking for someone. A guy named Lupus. Do you know him?" she asked him. Wolf looked surprised. "And here's me thinking you came here to get screwed by the wolf. Did you like the flowers?" he asked her. Snow shook her head. He looked a little disappointed. "I thought they were your favourite. Never mind." he told her. "Wolf, I heard that the guy I was looking for was around this area. If you know where he is then tell me." she said. Wolf knew who she was talking about but was unwilling to give her any information. "Sorry but I don't know who or where he is." he lied. Snow knew he was lying. Wolf knew that she knew that he was lying. "Where is he? It's important I find him." she asked Wolf. "Why are you looking for him anyway and why come to me?" he asked her. "I don't know. Lupus is another word for wolf and you look just like him. I thought that maybe you might be related to him or something. It's silly I know but still. Something inside of me said to go to you." she explained. Wolf turned away from her. "I see." he said. "I'll go now." she said. "Wait!" cried Wolf. "Yeah?" she asked him. "Who is this Lupus?" he asked her. "Just a guy I knew from my childhood while I was living on a farm on Fortuna." she answered. Wolf began looking at her differently. "I'll take my leave of you." she said. Wolf walked over to her. "What are you doing this weekend?" he asked her. "Nothing why?" she asked him. "Because I've planned some fun activities for us." he said. "What kind of activities?" she asked him suspiciously. "It's a surprise. Don't worry, it's nothing kinky." he assured her. "Ok. I'll be staying here for a while anyways. Watching you make a fool of yourself might be fun." she said. She then noticed the crates behind him. "Are these stolen goods because you know I'll just haul your ass in to the authorities." she asked him. "Would you really?" he asked her. "I like you so I'm just going to turn a blind eye to this whole illegal operation you got going on here." she said. "What's the catch?" he asked her. "I get 15 percent." she said. "Are you allowed to make deals with criminals?" he asked her. "I don't work for the government. I never really did. I only took orders from Pepper." she told him. "I see." said Wolf. She kissed him on the cheek. "What was that for?" he asked her. "No reason. I'll be going now." she said as she left.

The weeks came and went and no one had heard word from Fox. Many things happened while Fox was gone. Slippy was spending more time with Amanda, Falco was bored and set off on his own again and Krystal still waited for Fox. When Fox returned he seemed different. Krystal and Snow were the first to notice this. Snow heard that Fox had returned after disappearing for nearly a month. Krystal ran away crying. Snow approached him. "What's wrong with her?" asked Snow. "I made her leave Star Fox." he replied. Snow saw it coming. "Is it to do with me, about what I said?" she asked him. "It's complicated." he told her. Snow could read his mind and knew exactly why he did it. "She's stronger than you think. You just made the biggest mistake of your life." Fox turned to look at her. "While I was with you at the hospital I realised something." he said. "What?" she asked him. "Everyone we have ever loved has died. If anything were to happen to Krystal…I don't know how I would cope. So I decided to let her go. Seeing you in the hospital made that clear to me. I thought I was going to lose you." Snow slapped him. "Snap out of it! Is this what you've been doing for the past three weeks? Wallowing in self-pity? Go after her before you lose her forever!" she ordered him. "My mind is made up. You better go too." he said. "I'll go for now but I'm not gonna drop this. I'm going after Krystal." Snow ran after her. Snow and Krystal did not speak to Fox again for over a year.

During the year of Fox's absence, Krystal had been living with Snow and Suzaku. Amanda had moved out and was living with Slippy on Aquas. Snow had taken a job as a bounty hunter with Suzaku, while Krystal joined the Cornerian Air Force. Krystal had developed a bad attitude since being dumped by Fox but she was always nice to her two roommates. Snow was looking up at the latest bounty list when she saw his picture. Wolf O'Donnell, Panther Caroso and Leon Powalski. Snow decided to pay Star Wolf another visit. Star Wolf had recently moved base because of the bounty put on them. They still operated on Fichina but in a secluded area where they wouldn't be bothered by the authorities or bounty hunters. Snow knew where to find him. She and Wolf had become very close though she still refused his advances. She wasn't surprised when she found that his gang were still participating in illegal activity. "You really did it this time." she said. Wolf was surprised to see her there. "Hey how did you find us?!" he asked her. "It wasn't that hard." she said. Panther walked passed her mumbling something. "What was that?" she asked him. Panther said nothing. "If you have something to say to me Panther then say it before I finish what I started with your face." she told him. "I didn't say anything though I am surprised to see you here Snow. Tell me, what are you here for?" he asked her. Snow looked Panther up and down before coming up with an idea. "I actually came to see Wolf but since you're here…" she said as she took him to one side. "Hey!" said Wolf as she held on to Panther's arm. "I'll see you in a minute I need to ask Panther a favour." she said. "What are you after you sly vixen?" he asked her. "You're single right?" she asked him. "Yes. Why do you ask?" he asked her. "My friend has been feeling a little down and I was thinking that maybe you could cheer her up?" Panther thought about this. "Is she beautiful?" he asked. "Very." she replied. "If I were to agree to meet this friend of yours will you forgive me for what I did?" he asked her. "I already did. You know me. I'm not one to hold a grudge for too long." she told him. "Riiiight." Panther chuckled. "So will you meet her or not?" she asked him. "Alright. Where do I meet this friend of yours?" he asked her.

General Pepper wasn't getting any better and called for his old friend Peppy. Peppy visited him at his home and sat by his bedside. "Peppy my old friend I fear the time is near." he said. "Don't talk like that. You still have some life in you yet." he assured him. Pepper laughed. "It's ok. I lived a long and happy life." he said. He then handed him a badge. His badge. The symbol of Pepper's authority. "Your badge, but why are you giving this to me?" he asked him. "I want you to lead the Cornerian army." explained the General. "Me? But I…I can't." he said. "Peppy old friend. You are the only one I can trust and rely on for this job. Please say you'll at least consider it?" he pleaded with him. "I need some time to think about this. It's a huge decision." he replied. He stepped out to think.

"O'Donnell!" cried Snow as she ran to him. Wolf turned around. "What kid?" he asked her. "I came to warn you about something." she said. "Warn me about what?" he asked her. "We both know that there is a large bounty on your head." she said. "Oh, so that's why you came here. To collect the bounty on me." he said as he drew his gun and pointed it at her. "You don't think much of me do you?" she asked him. "Honestly? No I don't." he replied. "Well at least you were honest for once." she said. "If you're not here for the bounty then what are you here for?" he asked her. "The bounty on your head just went up. A swarm of bounty hunters are looking you and your team. I came to warn you." she said. "That's it? Surely there's another reason why you're here?" he asked her. "Yeah, well. I like you a lot and for some reason I just had to tell you. It would be a shame if you got caught." Wolf could tell something was on her mind. "Snow listen I…" Leon interrupted just before Wolf got the chance to tell her something important. "Boss the shipment of nitrogen bombs have arrived." he told him. "Uh…yeah I'll go and inspect them now." he said. "I better go. If it's alright with you O'Donnell. I'll stop by again tomorrow?" Wolf nodded. "Hey fine with me kid. But there's going to be a blizzard soon. You better stay here for tonight." he advised her. "What? But-" said Leon. Wolf covered his mouth. "I'll get a room set up for ya." he said. "Ok." said Snow.

Snow couldn't sleep and so she wondered around until she finally came to Wolf's room. She knocked on the door. "What do you want?" he asked her. Snow entered his room. He sat on his bed topless and lifting weights. Snow was speechless and stared at his manly physique. "Yeah what do you want kid?" he asked her. "Um…uh…I…" she stuttered. "Yeah?" he asked her. "I just wanted…" she said as she walked over to him. "To…" Wolf put the weights down. "You ok kid?" he asked her. "I'm fine. Stop calling me kid, I'm in my late twenties." she told him. "You look flustered. Like what you see?" he teased. Snow turned away. "There's no shame in admitting you're hot for me. Otherwise why keep coming here?" Wolf stood up and pulled her close to him. Snow's heart was pounding fast as he kissed her on the neck. "O'Donnell…" she sighed. Wolf threw her on the bed. She reached out to touch his eye patch as he leaned on top of her. He grabbed her wrist to stop her. "What happened to your eye?" she asked him. "I don't really want to talk about it." he said. "We all have scars." she moved his hand down her body. "You feel that?" she asked him. "That happened when I was fifteen. I took a bullet for a friend." she told him. "That was foolish. Why risk your life for another? Surely your own life is more important right?" he asked her. "He would have done the same for me." she told him. "I'm sure he would have." he replied. Wolf got off her. "Good night kid." he said. Snow looked surprised. "Oh…ok…good night O'Donnell." And with that she returned to her room.

Snow left without a word the next morning. Wolf was disappointed because he wanted to talk to her again. He sat alone in his room thinking of Snow again. He knew that he knew her from somewhere. She was the girl who looked after him and hid him on her farm while on the run from the law many years past when he was a teenager. But couldn't bring himself to believe it. He thought she was dead and made his peace with that. Now he was even more confused about his feelings for her than before. At first he just wanted to use her but the more he got to know her the more he fell for her. He hadn't felt that way for as long as he could remember. Leon began to notice his changed attitude and he knew that girl was to blame for it. He decided to get rid of her.

Krystal was at home watching a video when the bell rang. She got up to see who it was by looking at the apartment's security monitor. She saw a hooded male. "Who's there?" she asked. "It's me." said Panther. Krystal let him in. Panther pulled his hood down when he stepped into the apartment. He was carrying two bags of food. "What are you doing here?" she asked him. "I heard you were feeling down so I came you sweep you off your feet." he said as he picked her. "Hey put me down!" she screamed. "You and me are having a date." he told her. "But I'm not dressed to go anywhere." she replied. He put her down. "Who said anything about going out? I am going to cook you a first class meal. That is how I won my last girlfriend's heart." he told her. "You cook?" asked Krystal surprised. "Yes I do. It is one of my many talents my dear." he told her as he took a bow. "You do know that Snow will kill you if she finds out you're here?" she asked him. Panther laughed. "Snow? I fear her not. Any way she's on Fichina." he said. "Really? You're not afraid of her? Even after she tried to slice your head off? You are braver than I thought." she said. "We recently reconciled." he informed her. "I see." replied Krystal.

Leon snuck into her hotel room. He was going to kill her. If he got rid of Snow then Wolf would be able to concentrate better with his life. He wouldn't have to think about that girl anymore. He crept up on her as she slept in her bed. She was completely covered with a duvet. Leon removed it but was surprised to see it was nothing but a pile of pillows. Snow used her telekinetic power to lift a chair and hit him with it. Leon fired shots at her with his blaster but it had no effect on her. "You fool. That weapon of yours has no effect on me." she told him. Leon picked himself up. "Heh. You are indeed tougher than you look. Whatever it is Andross did to you, he did a good job." he said. Snow looked shocked. But she just shook her head and pushed that last comment out of her mind. "You're pretty pathetic for an assassin. Why are you trying to kill me any way?" she asked him. Leon just smiled sinisterly and jumped out of the window and into his Rainbow Delta and took flight.

Krystal and Panther were having a good time until Suzaku came walking in and ruined their date. "Hey Krystal? What's this fucker doing here?" she asked him. "We're um…on a date." she told her. "With this loser? Seriously? Krystal I know your on the rebound but you could do so much better." she told her. "Who I date is none of your business." said Krystal rudely. "You're right. You know what, I'm gonna go to my room. You just continue with your date." she said as she slammed her bedroom door. "I'm going to leave now." said Panther. "Already?" asked Krystal. "You will see me again so don't worry." he told her. "Ok." said Krystal. Panther kissed her goodnight and left.

Snow was returning to see Wolf again when she saw Panther surrounded by bounty hunters. Panther looked beaten up. Panther thought he was going to die but he was saved by his ex-lover. She shot them all perfectly. Snow jumped down and walked over to him. "Are you alright?" she asked him. "You saved me? Why?" he asked her. Snow took out a first aid kit. "You should be more careful. Can you stand?" she asked him. He stood up but fell on Snow. "Snow…" said Panther. "Don't get any ideas. Hit on me and I'll finish what those bastards started. No one has the right to beat you up other than me. Got it?" Panther nodded. "Snow there's something I must tell you." Snow looked at him. "What?" she asked him. "I wanted to apologise to you. I made a mistake. Will you give me another chance?" Snow looked at him and laughed. "Hell no. I accept your apology but I don't love you any more. I got over you a looong time ago." she told him. "I see. So there is no hope of an us?" he asked her. "I'm sorry. I would gladly be your friend but that's it." she told him. "I heard you were in the hospital recently. It's getting worse isn't it?" he asked her. "Yeah. I have three years left at most." she told him. "Is that why you keep seeing Wolf?" he asked her. "It's him I know. That boy I told you about? It's him. He either knows that I know or he's forgotten." Wolf found the two of them together and didn't like it. "What are you up to out here?" he asked them. He noticed the bodies of the bounty hunters. They were dead. "Panther ran into some bounty hunters so I took care of them." she told him. "I see. Panther are you alright?" he asked him. Panther nodded. Wolf and Snow helped him inside.

Leon was taking a nap in his room. When he woke up, Snow was sat atop him pointing her gun at his head. "Hi reptile." she said. "The white demon still lives." he said. "What do you know?" she asked him. "Nothing much. I know you're one of the bio weapons created by Andross. I also know that your mother was not from this galaxy." Snow wanted to pull the trigger. "If you're gonna kill me than make it quick." he said. "All in good time but for now consider this a warning." she said. "A warning?" asked Leon. "Don't…fuck…with me." she told him. "What?" he asked her. "Don't fuck with me. If you do I will slice your throat and send you flying to the centre of the sun. Understand?" she asked him. "You have a lot of guts threatening me. If you're trying to scare me then you're just wasting your time." he told her. She grabbed him by the throat. "Now listen here you son of a bitch. Try to kill me again and I will see to it that you get a one-way ticket to hell. Got it?" she asked him. He nodded or at least he tried to nod. She let him go. "Ok. I'll see you whenever." she said as she left his room swishing her tail behind her.


	3. Part 3 Heart 2 heart

**Pure as Snow **

**Part 3-Heart 2 heart**

Vixen was crying. She had received news that her father was killed during his return home. Lupus saw her crying. "Vixen, what is it?" he asked her. "Dad was killed by space bandits. He was bringing back some artefacts when his ship was attacked." she cried. "I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it?" he asked her. She shook her head. "I might have to leave home and spend the rest of my life alone knowing that I won't see my dad again. I can't believe I'm an orphan again." she cried. Lupus wrapped his arms around her. "Don't cry. I'll always be there for you." he told her. "Thank you. But they might take me away." she said as she stopped crying. They kissed. Vixen began to tug on his belt but he stopped her. "I can't." he said. "Why not?" she asked him. "'Cause you're just a kid. If you were older then…" he said. Vixen pulled away from him. "Ok. I understand." she said. "Sorry." he said. "No need to apologise." she replied. "Lets leave. You always said that you wanted to go beyond the stars. So lets go. Lets visit other planets away from the Lylat system. Live life the way we want to." he told her. "You lived your life running from the law, stealing, getting into tight situations. That's not freedom. Do you really expect me to do that too?" she asked him. "No. I want us to leave this galaxy and explore new places. Isn't that your dream? To visit other galaxies?" he asked her. Vixen smiled. "I spent most of my life being good. Maybe it would be fun to be bad for once." she said. "Ok then lets start a gang instead. We can be bounty hunters. Yeah. We can call ourselves Star Wolf. Doesn't that sound cool?" he asked her. "I'll consider it." she said. They laughed. "I have a gift for you." she said as she gave him something. Lupus looked surprised. "What is it?" he asked her. She handed him a pendant. "That belonged to my dad. My real dad and now it's yours." she said. He took it. "Thanks…" he said. He hugged her. The door knocked. "That'll be my friend Amanda. You better hide." she told him. Lupus ran up stairs.

#-#-#-#

Fox had returned and was looking forward to seeing his cousin when his ship was attacked. He looked on his monitor and saw an armada of Venom ships. He thought it was Oikonny again and attacked back. But their flying style was different and so was the enemy. Fox had no idea who or what they were but he knew that they were a threat to galactic peace. He had to retreat. The enemy was too strong for him to deal with on his own and returned to the Great Fox. The enemy was still attacking him and the Great Fox was a great distance away from where he was. The closest planet to land on was Fichina and so that was where he was forced to land.

Snow sat in the cold snow and watched the aurora. She sat there for hours. Wolf went to look for her. He knew she was out there somewhere. He was surprised she wasn't cold. Fichina was practically arctic. "Hey kid!" he shouted. She was hard to find because her white jumpsuit and fur were camouflaged in the snow. Wolf tripped over her. "Ow! Watch it!" he said. "Hey you're the one that tripped over me O'Donnell." she reminded him. Wolf picked himself up and sat next to her. "Listen I have a proposition for you kid." he said. "Is it a real proposition or a dirty one?" she asked him. "You know I've been interested in you for some time now right?" Snow looked at him. "What do you want?" she asked him. "How would you feel if I asked to join Star Wolf?" he asked her. "Join Star Wolf…" she said as her mind began to wonder. "Maybe I should. Go a different direction y'know?" she said as she thought about it. "Aren't you cold?" he asked her. "No. I'm fine." she replied. "Well I'm freezing. How can you withstand something this arctic?" he asked her. "I can withstand a lot of things. Pain, torture, lust." she answered. "Is that so?" he asked her. "I was held captive by Andross and tortured. Not once did I scream, but then again I couldn't even if I wanted to." she told him. "Why?" he asked her. "When Lupus was taken from me I refused to talk to anyone." she replied. "He was that important to you?" he asked her. She nodded. Wolf became angry at himself for not being there for her when she needed him and for allowing himself to be used by Andross. He worked for him as a mercenary. Andross used his love for her against him, making him commit all kinds of atrocities. But there was one sin he committed that he could never forgive himself for. Snow knew something was wrong. It was the first time he showed any real emotion. Wolf didn't want her to know what was on his mind and so he pretended like nothing was wrong. "Are you alright? You look a little down." she asked him. "Yeah." he replied. "You sure?" she asked concerned. He held her hand. "There's something else I want to talk to you about." he told her. "I already know." she told him. Wolf was silent for a while but then he chuckled. "Really? In that case I don't have to say it if you already know." he told her. "That's right." she said. Wolf got up. He was really cold. Snow stood up also. She noticed a sudden change in the winds. "A blizzard is coming. Lets go someplace warmer and talk." she suggested. "Good idea kid." he said.

The two headed for an old, abandoned research centre where they could be alone. It was warm considering that no one had been there in years. Snow turned the power on. "Why are we here and not back at the hideout?" he asked her. "This place has been closed off for a long time. No one has been here for years. We can come here whenever we need to talk. You know without the killer lizard and the dark prince watching over us." she said. "Talk about what?" he asked her. She unzipped his fly. "We can do whatever we want here. No one can hear or find us." she told him as she lightly pressed her body against his. "You didn't answer my question." he told her. She kissed his neck and pressed herself even closer towards him. He was hard. She gasp when she felt it. She licked his cheek. "You're so hard." she said seductively. Wolf didn't know what she was going to do and it excited him. "What are you doing kid?" he asked her suspiciously. "Talk to me. Tell me about your life?" she asked him. "There's nothing to tell." he told her. She smiled as she stared at his penis. She pushed him against the broken control panel and got on her knees. "My, my O'Donnell. What a huge dick you have." she said as she took a deep breath and she put it in her mouth. "All the better to fuck the shit out of you." said Wolf as he groaned and panted while she licked it and played with it with her slender tongue. Wolf just relaxed and enjoyed it. She kissed it and then she began sucking it for nearly three minutes. "Tell me O'Donnell. Reveal to me your thoughts." she said as she ran her hand up his body and dug her nails into his chest drawing blood. Wolf moaned and stroked her hair as she continued performing fellatio on him. Snow was able to see some of his thoughts, the memories of his past. It came to her little by little but she was able to see it. Though Wolf tried to hide his past from her. Snow was surprised when Wolf came. She stopped to catch her breath and giggled. "Why did you just…?" he asked her. Snow spat on the floor. "I dunno. I don't have to answer you O'Donnell. Anyway I wanted to do it. It was fun." she told him. Wolf smiled. "You're weird you know that kid? You don't want to sleep with me and yet you just gave me the best head of my life!" he said. "Better to be weird than ordinary right?" she asked him. Wolf nodded in agreement.

"Where's Wolf?" Panther asked Leon. "Last time I saw him he was with that woman you once desired." he answered. "Snow? Why?" asked Panther who looked a little jealous. "Why else? He's taken a liking to her. I can tell by the way he is with her. He wants to fuck her brains out." Panther didn't like the sound of that and decided to look for them. "Where did you see them?" he asked. "They were outside for a while but then they left. I don't know where they are now." he told him. Panther got into his Black Rose to track them down.

"Have you considered it?" he asked her as he pulled out a box of cigarettes from his pocket. "Yeah." she replied. "And?" he asked as he offered her one. She declined. "My answer is no. There are some things, complicated ones that need to be dealt with before I can even consider joining you." she replied. "I'm not asking you to marry me. I'm asking you join my team. I mean it's gotta be more exciting than working for the government?" he asked her. "True but still." she said. "It will be fun to have a woman on the team. Especially one as skilled as you." he laughed. "Thanks but my answer is still no. At least for now." she replied. He kissed her. She pushed him back. His breath stank of tobacco. "Smoking is bad for your health you know." she told him. "So is this twisted relationship." he responded as he pulled her closer to him. "O'Donnell…" she said. He looked at her breast and felt them. She blushed. "Lupus…" she sighed. "I'm not Lupus anymore. I'm Wolf now." he told her. "Ok. That's your choice but to me you will always be Lupus." she told him. "Whatever." said Wolf. "You can tell me anything you know. Instead of letting me read your thoughts you should just tell me what you're feeling." she told him. "Oh please. I'm not into that sissy girls stuff." he told her. "Girls stuff? You sexist mongrel!" she said angrily. "I don't talk about my feelings." he told her. "Wolf remember the day we met on Fortuna?" she asked him. "No I don't." he told her. "You were wounded and I carried you back to my place." she reminded him. She leaned in close and whispered in his ear. _"__I forgive you but you need to forgive yourself. Until then…this is as good as it gets.__"_Wolf looked in her eyes. They hid nothing. They were pure. "If you're trying to make me talk about my feelings then you can forget it. I'm a man and men don't do that sissy crap…unless they're gay or something. Anyway I have no idea what you're talking about." he told her. "You're an asshole. You're not as tough as you make yourself out to be." she said angrily. Suddenly the ground shook. "What was that?" asked Wolf. "Lets check it out." she suggested.

Fichina was under attack by unknown enemy ships. "What are they?" asked Wolf. "I think they're Anglars." said Snow. "Anglars?" asked Wolf. "One of Andross's experiments." she told him. "How do you know about his experiments?" he asked her. "Because…I'm one of them." Wolf looked shocked. "What?!" he said. In the heat of battle Snow got hit by a random bullet. Wolf was hit also. Snow picked herself up. She wasn't hurt. She was fine. The same couldn't be said for Wolf however who was finding it hard to stand. "Are you alright?" she asked Wolf. "Yeah I'm fine kid." said Wolf in pain. The Anglars attacked them again. Wolf was knocked out for a while. "Wolf?!" she cried. Snow's eyes started to glow a deep blood like red and black stripes appeared all over her face and body. She called up large ice daggers from the frozen ground and attacked the enemy with them. The Anglars tried to attack her but she created a barrier to protect herself. Wolf slowly opened his eyes and saw everything. He saw the way she destroyed most of the enemy ships single handily and without the use of military weapons. The Anglars retreated. Snow was still possessed however and she left Wolf and wondered the freezing wastelands alone.

Fox had to leave his Arwing behind and get to safety. He was exhausted. As he wondered Fichina he tripped. He saw his cousin unconscious in the snow. "Snow!" he said as he picked himself up and ran to her side. He tried to wake her up but she didn't. He managed to get into contact with ROB 64 but they still needed to find someplace safe to hide from the Anglar ships. Snow opened her eyes. "Fox? What…are you…doing here?" she asked him. "I had to make a crash landing." he told her. "Where's…Wolf…?" she asked him. "Wolf?" he asked concerned. "We were together…when…the Anglars attacked…" she said trying to catch her breath. "What were you doing with Wolf?" he asked her. She didn't answer. "Snow?" Snow closed her eyes and smiled peacefully. "I…love…you…Lupus…" she said just before she fell unconscious again. "Lupus? Who the hell is Lupus?" he wondered.

The days became weeks and the weeks became months. The war with the Anglars was getting out of hand. Everyone went their separate ways and fought individually. Slippy was with his fiancé on Aquas when the Anglars attacked. Slippy left her to fight them. Amanda was annoyed with him for leaving even though she knew he had to. Slippy wasn't really a good pilot but he was one of the bravest which was one of the reasons why she fell in love with him in the first place. But still, she worried for him. She decided to go after him and set out in her Tadpole.

Falco met up with Princess Suzaku and the two worked as bounty hunters for a while but they got into an argument and parted ways. She still worked as a bounty hunter while Falco worked as a lone mercenary. He missed her but wouldn't admit it. He took his anger out on the Anglars. While on a mission he met up with his old girlfriend Katt Monroe. They had a brief fling for a while but Falco still thought about Suzaku. He left her alone one morning and set off on his own again.

Krystal was doing ok for herself but she still missed Fox. Though she refused to admit it to anyone. Snow and Lucy did their best to comfort her but she wanted to deal with her problems alone. Even Panther tried to get close to her but she would brush him to one side. Panther knew she still harboured feelings for Fox and was really patient with her. But it put a lot of strain on their relationship.

As for Fox, he was fighting off the Anglars on his own but they were too much for him to handle alone. He had no choice but to find his old team-mates including Krystal. He set out to find them.

The Anglar emperor heard about Snow from his men. He knew who she was. He knew that she was one of Andross's weapons and he was surprised to hear that she had sided with the enemy. He sent one of his powerful warriors Zazan to deal with her.

Snow headed to her childhood home on Fortuna. It was quiet as usual. She missed it. But she was a little annoyed that most of the trees were cut down so that the military could build weapon factories and military bases. As she headed for her childhood home she was attacked. It was Zazan. Snow ducked and dodged to avoid him. But he just kept catching up to her. "Snow Fox, I order you to surrender in the name of the Anaglar empire." he said. Snow was surprised that the Anglars knew of her existence. Snow landed. She thought it to be the perfect opportunity to better understand who she was dealing with. She got out of the ship carrying a blaster. Zazan did the same. "Who are you and what do you want?" she asked him. "Commander Zazan of the Anglar empire. We know who you are Snow Fox, you will surrender and aid the Anglars in our fight against the enemy." he said. "You're the enemy! I will not help you!" she replied. "Then I will have to kill you." he said. "Ok. Kill me. Kill me! You have no idea who you are dealing with!" she told him. "I know exactly who I am dealing with. I saw what you did on Fichina. You possess remarkable powers and it is sad that I must eliminate you. So let this be an honourable battle." he said. "So be it." said Snow. Zazan fired shots at her. Snow climbed back into her Space Vixen fighter and took off. Zazan climbed back into his ship and chased after her. The heated battle lasted a while. Zazan was hard to target as he kept evading her shots. She slowed down and waited until he was within range. When he was close enough she focused all the power that Andross had given her into the laser and fired at Zazan's ship. He went down instantly. "Curse you traitor! May the creator destroy your soul!" he yelled as he went down. Snow gave a sigh and headed for the old farm house where she grew up.

She went to her childhood home to rest. She hadn't been there in years. There were too many bad memories. There were also some good memories but Snow found it hard to think about them when all she could think about was that night her friend was taken away from her. She stepped inside the old farmhouse. She saw Wolf standing there. "What are you doing here?" she asked him. Wolf looked surprised. He said nothing and left. "Weird." said Snow. She didn't go after him and continued searching the house. She went to her old room. She looked under her bed. She pulled out a long dusty box. She wiped the dust off, opened the box and pulled out a katana sword. It was a gift from her father. It had a unique blade and the hilt was a gun handle. She took the sword out of it's sheath. "That's a nice sword." said Wolf. Snow saw his reflection on the blade. "I thought you left?" she asked him. "I forgot something." he told her. "Why are you here?" she asked him. "That's none of your business." he told her. "Actually it is. This is my house and you're intruding." she told him. "So what. You're always intruding on my turf." he told her. "Touché O'Donnell." she giggled. "So what are you doing here?" he asked her. "I came to get my sword. You recognise it don't you Lupus?" she asked him. "What did you call me?" he asked her. "How long are you going to pretend?" she asked him. "I don't know what you're talking about." he told her. "You crashed here many years ago. I took care of you or have you forgotten?" Wolf just clinched his fist. "I knew who you were the day we met. I just didn't want to believe it." she told him. "Yeah. Whatever kid. I told you before that I ain't him." he told her. "Ok. You want to keep pretending? Then pretend. But I Vixen will not." she told him. "I thought your name was Snow?" he asked her. "That is what you used to call me. Wolf stop pretending and be honest for once." she told him. "I don't give a damn Snow!" he replied. "Why are you so mad?" she asked him. Wolf looked at her. "Snow, it's been nearly two years now. I remember seeing you there at that bar. You were beautiful. You still are. Then I found out that you were that girl and now I don't know what to feel for you. You should be dead." Snow looked angry. "What did I ever do to you?" she asked him. "You want to know how I lost my eye? I lost it while I was out avenging your death!" he shouted. "And who ever told you that I wanted to be avenged?" she asked him. "I tried to pretend you weren't her but the more I did that the more I…I…" she looked at him. "You what Lupus?" she asked him. "Don't call me by that name!" he yelled as he hit her. Snow fell on the floor. Wolf couldn't believe what he did. He had done many things but he had never hit a woman until now. "I'm sorry." he said as he tried to help her up. "Stay away you bastard! I can't believe how much you've changed. You're a violent scumbag just like your father." Wolf was outraged by what she said. "What did you call me?!" he asked her. "You heard me!" she said. Wolf hit her again. "Don't you ever say that! I am nothing like my father!" he screamed. "Then why did you hit me? Do it more than once and you'll do it again. You're a monster! All I wanted was to see you again! I travelled beyond the Lylat system with you on my mind and I return to find that you were alive and have turned into this! For a while there…I…" she said as she picked herself up again. Wolf kissed her passionately and pushed her on to the bed. Snow kissed him back. He moved her hair from her face and slowly moved his hand down her neck and on to her breast. He then moved his hand and felt between her legs. She was wet and ready. She wanted him. But suddenly Wolf stopped. "I can't." he said. "What?" she asked him. "I said I can't do this." he told her. "Why?" she asked. "It doesn't feel right. I'm sorry kid." he said as he got up and left.

Snow was on her way to Katina to meet up with Bill Grey. He was waiting for her in his quarters. "You wanted to see me Bill?" she asked him. Bill was alone. "Yeah." he said. She walked in and closed the door. "There's something I wanted to ask ya." he said. "About the Anglars?" she asked him. "You're one of Andross's weapons right? So you have a connection to 'em. Surely you know something about the Anglars?" he asked her. Snow looked at him. "I only know what I told the General." she told him. "I see. Have you managed to find a way to beat them?" he asked her. "They're hiding in the toxic seas of Venom. The only way to weaken them is to purify it. I know Andross made a device that can do that but he hid somewhere on Titania so I have no idea where it is." she told him. "Ok. Are you going to look for it?" he asked her. "No. I have other matters to attend to but I'll get someone on it." she said. She turned to leave when Bill grabbed her arm. "Snow…" he said. "Yeah?" she asked. "I…want you to be careful out there." he told her. Snow had known Bill since childhood and she could tell that he cared for her a great deal. "Don't worry I can take care of myself." she told him as she leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. But she missed and she ended up kissing him on his mouth. Bill kissed her back. Snow pulled back once she realised what she was doing. "Sorry." he said. "Don't be." she said before she kissed him again. Bill picked her up and dropped her on the bed. She pulled him close to her. He pulled off her trousers and underwear. She wrapped her legs around him as he penetrated her. The two chuckled as they had sex on the lumpy mattress.

Bill looked at Snow and smiled. "Wow. That was better than the last time we did it." he said. "Really?" she asked surprised. "Yeah. I remember because that was the day you left the galaxy without saying goodbye to me." Snow sat up. "Bill…" she said. "It's ok. I'm not going to give you a hard time about it." he told her. "I didn't say goodbye to you because it was too hard. Saying it to everyone else was easy but not to you." she told him. "I still remember how you used to sneak into the boys barracks while everyone was sleeping just to be with me." he laughed. "Remember that place we used to sneak off to just to spend some time together?" she asked him. "All we did there was have sex." he reminded her. "It was still great. I wonder if it's still around?" she wondered. "Pepper found it and got rid of it while you were away." he told her. Snow sighed and got out of bed. "I should get going." she said as she got dressed. "To Venom?" he asked her. She nodded. "Don't do anything stupid." he told her. "I won't. Later Billy Boy." she said as she grabbed her jacket and left Bill with a satisfied look on his face.

Venom was quiet. Too quiet. Andross was dead and Oikany was nowhere to be seen. Andross's fortress was almost in ruins. Snow saw a ship that belonged to someone she knew. She went into the building. The building that she swore she would never go back to in order to retrieve something. She went to the main computer room where Andross stored a lot of his private data. Someone was sitting on the chair waiting for her. "You took your time." said Dash. "Sorry. I had to see Bill on Katina." she told him. "It's alright. I understand." he said. "So have you found anything?" she asked him. "The data you wanted? Yes. I'm sorry for dragging you out here." he said. "I haven't been here since…" she said as she clinched her fist. "Are you alright?" he asked her. "I hate your grandfather. I know he was trying to do good but in the end he was a selfish mad man who did so much evil. Committed so many sins." she told him. "I understand why you hate him. But Andross is still my grandfather." Snow looked at him. "When I die he'll gain control of my body and use me for evil. Andross maybe your grandfather but I for one am glad that he's dead. I just wish it was me that killed him." she said as she took the disc and walked away. "I know that he was evil but the Andross I knew was a man who wanted to-" but Snow wasn't listening. She was gone. Dash sighed sadly.

Snow sat in her ship and scanned the data for any information on the Anglars. Dash was unable to decipher it but she knew exactly what it said. Because she was one of his experiments she was able to understand what was written. So far she found nothing of interest. It was mostly stuff she already knew but there was one thing that got her attention. She made a copy and sent the rest to Beltino Toad. As she was about to go home she received a transmission from Amanda. The messaged was distorted and she couldn't make it out. Fearing for her friends safety she set course for Aquas.

Wolf had a lot on his mind. He couldn't concentrate because he couldn't get what happened out of his head. She was willing to give herself to him but he couldn't give himself back to her. If it were any other woman he would have fucked her without a second thought but it was different with Snow. He was actually fond of her. Wolf kept getting angrier every time he thought about her. She wouldn't stay out of his mind. He shot anyone who made a comment about it. Well anyone apart from Leon and Panther that is. He kept thinking dirty thoughts about her as well as thinking about their past. He couldn't believe he was thinking such thoughts about the farm girl he met while living as a fugitive. He needed a drink. A strong one.

Amanda was pleased to see her friend. It had been a while since they last spoke. Snow looked exhausted.. "Hey old friend." she said. "Snow. How are you?" she asked her. "I received your transmission. The Anglars got to this place too huh?" Amanda nodded. "I managed to deal with some of them, but more remain. I have to find and help Slippy." she said. "And you need my help?" she asked her. "I need you to teach me how to fight." she said. "What?" she said surprised. "I want to be there for Slippy. I love him and if he got hurt I don't know what I'd do." she explained to her. "I understand but…" said Snow. "Please. I'm begging you. What if it were someone you loved. You would do everything in your power to protect him right?" Snow could tell that Amanda was serious. "Ok. But it won't be easy." she told her. "Hey I spent my life watching you and the others fight. I want to fight too." said Amanda. "You're lucky. If only I found someone to love like that." she said. "Well what about Wolf? I know you have feelings for him." Snow shook her head. "We're just friends. Nothing more." she told her. "I know that's not true. Wolf's a jerk, true but I know how you feel about him." Snow laughed. "Whatever. I found a new interest. Bill. You remember right? My old boyfriend." she told her. "The one you abandoned?" she asked her. Snow nodded. "Ok enough talk. We start training at 18.00 hours. Got that?" she asked her. Amanda nodded.


	4. Part 4 Sins & confessions of the wolf

**Pure as Snow **

**Part 4-Sins and confessions of the dark Wolf**

"_Hey wake up!__"_

"…"

"_Come on! Open you eyes!__"_

"………"

"_Don__'__t die! I__'__ll never forgive you if you do!__"_

He opened his eyes. "Lupus, I thought you were done for." she said happily. "Vixen? What happened?" he asked her. "Those soldiers came looking for you again and you got shot. I had to drag you back home. Luckily they don't know I'm hiding you here and no one saw us." she told him. "I was shot?" he asked surprised. "I thought you were a goner." she said relieved. "How did you bring me here?" he asked her. "I used all my strength to drag you here." she replied. "I can't stay here. I'm going to leave in the morning." he told her. "Not so fast, first I want to know why the authorities were after you?" Vixen asked Lupus. "You don't want to know. Trust me Vixen." he replied. "I can't trust you until you start telling me the truth." she said. "Why do you want to know?" he asked her. "We're friends right? So tell me. I won't judge you." she told him. "I killed someone." he said. Vixen didn't know what to say. "See. You said you wouldn't judge me and you are." he said. "What happened?" she asked him. "Please Vixen, I don't want to talk about it." he said. "But…" she said. "Thanks for helping me kid. But I can't stay here any longer." he told her. "You should stay until your wounds are healed." she told him. Lupus smiled. "Vixen…thanks for looking after me. I owe you my life so let me repay the favour by leaving and saving yours." he pleaded with her. "No! What you said about going with you beyond the stars last week, why don't we do that?" she asked him. "You sure?" he asked her. "Yes. You and me together. Lets go right now." she said. He nodded. "Maybe we'll find your home planet." he said. "Maybe. Dad did say that my real parents came from another galaxy. I would like to know who my ancestors were." she told him. "Ok. We leave tonight." he said.

#-#-#-#

Wolf sat in the snow and stared at the starry sky. The cold didn't bother him. In fact he needed something to take his mind of that woman. He couldn't help but think about her. About the way she transformed on Fichina and destroyed the Anglar armada. She was beautiful, merciless and powerful. He had never witnessed anything like it before. He knew Snow had telekinetic powers which she obtained through birth but seeing her like that, watching the way she showed no mercy to the Anglars made him even more attracted to her. Without him knowing she had turned the tables on him. She was supposed to be interested in him not the other way around. He had to see her again. He felt happier with her around. Normally he wouldn't waste his time chasing after a woman but she was different from the other females he encountered in his life. He was confused. Was it love that he was feeling or maybe he was just lusting for her? Either way he had to have her more than anything. "Aghh!" growled Wolf frustratingly. _"__Get a hold of yourself you pussy! She's just some dumb kid! Don__'__t get taken in by this girl__!_he said to himself.

"Get up!" shouted Snow to her friend Amanda. "But I'm tired." she complained. "You wanted to become stronger to help Slippy right?" she asked her. Amanda nodded. "Then get up!" she ordered her. Amanda picked herself up from the sand. "You know maybe physical combat isn't your thing. Maybe I should upgrade that Tadpole of yours into a powerful weapon." Snow suggested. "I already upgraded my ship. I just want you to teach me to fight. I am willing to do whatever it takes to learn. Please Snow. You are the strongest woman I know." she told her best friend. "Alright. But if it's too tough for you then just say so ok?" she said. Amanda nodded. The two kept sparring until sun set into the sea. Amanda fell back onto the white sand to rest. Snow wasn't tired but she sat next to her. "It's been a while since we spent time like this." said Snow. "Yes." replied Amanda. She turned to look at her friend. Her white hair was blown to one side by the wind. "Isn't the sunset beautiful?" she asked her. Snow cried. "What's wrong?" asked Amanda. "It's nothing." she said as she wiped her tears away. "Snow, I'm your best friend. Have been since birth. You can tell me anything." she told her. "I said it's nothing. Sand just got blown into my eyes is all." she replied. "Alright. If you say so. But I know you better than anyone even yourself. Don't waste your life looking something that is forever lost. Move forward. Start a new life for yourself like I did with Slippy." she said. "What's the point. I'm gonna die soon anyway. Not that I'm feeling sorry for myself or anything." she said. Amanda shook her head sadly. "Snow, I don't know Wolf. I only know what people have told me but if he is that boy from the past and if he still cares for you than-" Just when she was about to finish her sentence the ground shook. The Anglars were attacking Aquas again.

Fox, Slippy and Falco were on their way as soon as they heard the Angalrs were attacking. Slippy had to save Amanda. As they made their way through the clear, clean ocean they were attacked themselves. Snow and Amanda were close by. They too were fighting off the Anglars. Snow could sense her cousin. "Amanda, Fox is here." she told her. "What?!" said Amanda surprised. "If he is here then maybe Slippy is too. If so you should go help him." she told her. "What about you?" she asked her. "Worry not about me my friend. You go and help them, I'll clean up here." she said. "Alright." said Amanda as she left. "But I'll return with the others." she told her. But when they did return after defeating the Anglars, Snow was nowhere to be seen.

"I wonder how she is?" wondered Fox who was thinking about Snow. "She's strong. She'll be fine." said Amanda. "I know. Snow is like a sister to me. Don't tell anyone but I was always jealous of her. She was the special one in the family." he said. Amanda smiled. "Really? Why?" she asked him. "She was a better fighter than me and also a better pilot. She was a free spirit. I envied her for that." he explained. "She envied you more." she told him. "Why?" asked Fox. "She was treated like an adult at an early age. She never had a normal life. You did and that's why she envied you." she explained to him. "She tells you everything doesn't she?" asked Fox. "Not everything." she said sadly. "I'm going to find her. Do you know where she might be heading?" he asked her. "Maybe Fichina. I heard she's been spending a lot of time there recently." she replied. "Yeah, that's where we met last time. Ok, I'm going to find her." he said. "Um…Mr. Fox?" said Amanda. "Just call me Fox ok?" said Fox. "Um…ok. Fox I think you should just leave her be for now. Snow has a lot on her mind and you have a galaxy to save. Surely you can catch up another time right?" Fox looked at her. "Yeah I guess you're right." agreed Fox.

Snow returned to Fichina but not to see Wolf. She returned to the abandoned research centre. She walked over to the broken control panel. She smashed her fist through the steel and pulled out the wires. She was trying to get it to work. Panther saw her space fighter and went to investigate. He saw her standing there trying to get the computer to work but she couldn't. "Let me help." said Panther. "Go ahead." she said as she stepped aside. Panther typed something into the computer and the information left behind so many years ago appeared on the screen. "Thanks." she said. "Anything in particular you're looking for?" he asked her. "Nothing of interest to you." she replied. Panther moved so that she could use the computer. "How's Wolf?" she asked him. "He's fine but he has been preoccupied lately. He has been that way since he met you." he told her. "I have that effect on a lot of men. I remember the day I first met you and how you couldn't stop painting portraits of me." she giggled. "I couldn't help it. You were so beautiful. You still are." he said. "Well we were children when we met. You were such a spoiled brat." she told him. Panther laughed. "That was true but I've changed since being with you." he told her. "Well you haven't changed that much. You can still be a jerk at times not to mention a master womanizer." she said as she downloaded everything onto a disc. "Anyway how are things with Krystal?" she asked him. "Well she's not exactly the woman I fell for the first time we met, however I am glad that we are together." he answered. "I see…" said Snow. "The great thing about the relationship is that we have sex everyday, the bad thing is that she's thinking of Fox while we're doing it." he explained. "Don't worry about it Panther. At least you're getting laid right?" she said as she got up. Panther laughed. Snow walked away. "Wait a minute." he said. "What?" asked Snow. "Are you going to see Wolf?" he asked her. "Maybe. Why do you ask?" she asked him. "He's not on Fichina right now. He had some business to take care of on Corneria." he told her. Snow turned to look at him. "And you're telling me this because?" she asked. "I just thought you should know." he replied. "Fine to Corneria then. I was going there anyway." she said as she turned back to walk away.

Wolf was picking up a shipment of weapons from underground merchants. Snow knew where he would be and managed to find him. Wolf was surprised to see her. The merchant fled. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "I came to see you. I see that you're still purchasing illegal weapons." she replied. "Hmph. Listen kid, you should go back home. This isn't a place for a woman such as yourself." he told her. "What do you mean by that?!" she asked him. Wolf was silent. "You hate me now don't you?" she asked him. "No I don't. Listen I'm not good when it comes to relationships. I hope you're not expecting anything from me?" he asked her. "All I want is for you to stay close to me and be honest with me. I won't ask for anymore than that." she replied. Wolf looked at the night sky. "I can't help but wonder if your life would have been better without me." he told her. "Maybe. I dunno. What I do know is…" she stopped for a moment. Wolf looked at her. "What?" he asked her. "I don't regret it. You meant a lot to me. I could tell you things I couldn't tell anyone else. You were my soul mate. Well Lupus was. I'm not sure about you Wolf." she said as she flipped her hair to one side. "I'm sorry. But it was a long time ago. I'm a different person now." he told her. "I know. It's ok. I'm used to the new you." said Snow as she kissed him on the cheek and walked away. "Snow!" he shouted. "Yeah?" she yelled back. "I'm gonna be here a while. Stick around. Who knows maybe Lupus still exists within me!" Snow smiled warmly. "I hope so." she replied.

Snow sat at the bar alone the next night. Wolf went knowing that she would be there. He walked over to her and sat down. "Hey kid." he said. "O'Donnell. Is this another pathetic attempt to capture my heart?" she asked him. "You're really full of yourself." he said smiling. "No. I just read your thoughts." she said as she gently patted him on the nose. "Hey. Watch it." he said. "So what's your game plan? Flowers, candy, jewellery?" she asked him. "Actually I'm here to see you." he replied. "Really?" she asked him. "I need to talk to you about something." he told her. "Huh? You seem serious. Is something wrong?" she asked him. "Is there somewhere quieter where we can talk?" he asked her. He moved his hand up her leg. She removed it. "Come back to my place. We'll talk there." she told him.

Wolf closed the door behind him as they both went inside the apartment. Snow got undressed. "So what did you want to talk about?" she asked him. "I think you already know." he told her. "Wolf…" said Snow. "There's something that's been on my mind for a while." he told her. Snow stood there in her underwear. "What's been on your mind?" she asked him. "Lately I've been thinking about you. A lot. I won't call it love because I'm incapable of that but it is something similar to that emotion." he told her. Snow understood what he was trying to say. She felt the same way. "I see." she said. Wolf handed her something. It was the pendant she gave him a long time ago. "I can't keep this. I know you gave this to me as a gift but I don't deserve this. You should give it to someone who does." he told her. "But I want you to keep it. It's a gift. For someone I love. You." she told him. Wolf was surprised to hear those words form her beautiful mouth. "I've been thinking a lot lately. Maybe we'd both be better off if we parted ways." he said. "Maybe you're right." she replied. "But I don't want be alone. You're the only one that gets me. That understands the real me. I feel like we're connected." he said as he walked over to her. He kissed her neck. _"__I don__'__t want to lose you. You__'__re like my best friend or something.__"_he whispered in her ear. He looked into her eyes. The two rushed into the bedroom. Wolf pushed her onto the bed and leaned on top of Snow. He slowly pulled off her panties and felt between her legs, playing with her, making her wet. She rolled Wolf onto his back and undid his belt. She placed her hand inside his pants and grabbed his dick. Wolf moaned as she stroked it with her thumb. She pulled his pants off and then his underwear and played with it with her tongue like she did last time. Wolf wanted to resist but couldn't. She then put it in her mouth slowly biting him. "Suck it!" he ordered her. Snow turned over so that her tail was facing him. She then smiled and sucked on it. Wolf chuckled as he licked her wet pussy. Snow kept coming as Wolf kept licking. He was surprised by how sweet she tasted. The better she performed the better he did. Snow screamed out as she orgasmed. "Give it to me!" she ordered him. "Is this what you want?" he asked her. "Isn't this what you want?" she asked him. "More than anything but I won't do it unless you want it too." he replied. "I want you to do it. So lets just do it ok. I am so hot for you Wolf. You know that." she told him. So Wolf gave her what she wanted. She climbed off him to lie down. Wolf pulled her leg up and rubbed his dick up against her vagina. Snow blushed because it tickled. He closed his eye and rammed himself deep within her. She gasped. She was enjoying it even though Wolf was trying to hurt her with each thrust. Just to make her say something. Anything. But she just breathed heavily. Wolf was anything but gentle towards her. Snow just endured the pain she was receiving from him. He just rammed himself deeper and deeper inside the white vixen angrily. He was angry at the fact that she didn't hate him or even despise him. He was even angrier because he had fallen in love with her even though he told himself otherwise. She was a woman who worked for the very people that put a bounty on his head. The woman he thought to be dead. He looked in her beautiful green eyes. They were clear. He felt something inside of him that he had never felt before. Something strong yet somewhat comforting to him. The hours passed by. Snow was asleep. Wolf wanted to stay, he wanted to hold her but he couldn't bring himself to do so. Instead he smelt her hair. Just to memorise her scent. He left very early the next morning without disturbing her or saying a word taking back the pendant.

"_What__'__s wrong with me?__"_Wolf asked himself as he wondered the dark streets of Corneria. Everything seemed fine. He looked at the pendant. He was going to throw it away but he couldn't. "You left without saying goodbye." said Snow who was behind him. "How do you keep finding me?" he asked her. Snow just smiled. She took the pendant and put it around his neck. "It wasn't hard." she replied. "Sorry kid. I'm sorry for everything. For what I've put you through." he told her. "Wolf it was a long time ago and I forgave you for that. Stop feeling sorry for yourself." she told him. "You're everything to me. You know that?" he told her. "Thought you didn't love me?" she asked him. "I don't but that doesn't mean I don't care about you." he replied. "Ok if you say so." she giggled. She took his hand. "I'm a very dangerous man kid. You sure you want to get close?" he asked her. "Hey I'm a very dangerous woman. I think I can handle it." she replied. She stroked his face. "I have to go." he said. "I understand. I'll see you again soon right?" she asked him. "Yes. Very soon. You can count on it." he answered as he walked away.

Snow couldn't sleep. She needed to be with Wolf. She closed her eyes and prayed. Prayed for Wolf's soul. Prayed that neither would feel no more pain. Prayed for the day when they would finally find happiness. She had to get out of the apartment. She used her telekinesis to grab her sword and wondered the city. As she wondered around the city was under attack again. She drew her sword and single handily battled the Anglars unaware the Anglar Emperor was watching. By the time the Cornerian air force arrived she had managed to decimate the Anglarian forces. There were still many enemies left. Dash arrived to assist her along with the rest of the C.A.F. and she was happy to see him. "Lady Snow are you alright?" he asked her. "Yes. I am fine." she replied. Suddenly the Anglars destroyed one of the buildings and it came crashing down on her. "Snow!" cried out Dash. There was an explosion and Snow stood there unhurt. Dash flew down to get her. She jumped on his wing and the pair of them flew to safety leaving the Cornerian military to deal with the rest. "Why are you here? You're supposed to be on Katina." she asked him. "I needed to talk to you about something. About that naturalising device you asked me to look for." he answered. "Did you find it?" she asked him. "Negative ma'am. However I do know it's exact location." he told her. "You know where it is, why is it hard to get?" she asked him. "Because of the Bio-weapons and sandstorms." he explained. "Right." said Snow. "Well I guess we could always get Star Fox to retrieve it." she suggested. "How will you get Fox to assist you? You two are not exactly talking on friendly terms at the moment." he reminded her. "Hey Fox is easy to manipulate. Just like all men." she told him. "So tell me Lady Snow, are you manipulating me?" he asked her. "Of course not. I respect you more than that. Same goes for Wolf." she replied. "Be careful. I don't want to see you hurt." he said. "Dash…I must ask you, why do you care about me?" she asked him. "You were the first person who wasn't mean to be because of my lineage despite everything you went through. You even got me into the academy. I owe you so much." he told her. "You owe me nothing but friendship." she said with a smile. "Alright Lady Snow." said Dash. "And refrain from calling me Lady Snow. Just call me Snow." she told him. "As you wish…Snow." said Dash.

Snow woke up in the morning to find sunflowers in her room. Her favourite. "Good morning." said Wolf who was sitting by her window. "Wolf, you're here." she said surprised. "Yes. I had to see you. I had to be with you." he told her. "Are you alright?" she asked him. "I should ask you that question after what happened last night." he said. "I'm ok. Dash Bowman was with me." she told him. "Dash Bowman?" he said surprised. "He's a good kid. Knew him since he was little. I helped him get into the academy just before I left Lylat." she told him. "I didn't think you would be friends with the grandson of your most hated enemy." he said. "Hey I have nothing against Dash. He's been having a hard time lately just because he's Andross's grandson." she told him. "I see you care for him." said Wolf. "Well he's a good kid. He's there when I need him and he is also reliable." she told him. Wolf sat beside her on her bed. "Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be heading back to Fichina?" she asked him. "Not yet. Actually I'm leaving tomorrow." he told her. "And you just had to see me right?" she giggled. "Hey you're my girl. Of course I had to see you." he replied. "And when did I become your girl?" she asked him. "Since…" he said as he kissed her. The pair fell onto the bed.

Leon was annoyed with Wolf. He had been focusing all his attention on that woman. He hated Snow. He despised her for reasons unknown to him. He was sure he knew her from somewhere but where. Then he remembered. It was the girl Andross was after. The one he held captive on Venom and tortured. Yes it was definitely her. An evil smile crept upon his face.

Snow sat on the roof of her apartment building alone. She was crying. She was crying because had fallen in love with Wolf and she wanted to be with him forever but she was slowly dying. Every time she used her powers she was getting closer and closer towards death. Krystal noticed her crying and approached her. "Snow? Why are you crying?" she asked her. "No reason. I'm just happy." she replied. "Why?" she asked her. "Because…I'm in love." she told her. "I'm happy for you." said Krystal. She then began to think about Fox and how happy they used to be and how angry she was at him for making her leave Star Fox. "Krystal…the last time I saw him I read his mind. It wasn't clear to me what he was thinking but I know that he feels a strong emotional bond to me. I feel the same. At first I thought he was using me to get at Fox and maybe he was but now I know he cares for me a great deal and that makes me happy." she told her. "I can tell by the way he is with you. It's strange. I always thought that Wolf was incapable of love." said Krystal. "That was my fault. We knew each other many years ago. We were in love but then we were separated and we didn't see each other again until a couple of years ago." she explained to her friend. "Why did you separate?" asked Krystal. "Wolf was on the run from the authorities. I helped him. When they found Wolf they took him away and I haven't seen him since." she told her. "But you're together again after all this time." said Krystal who looked kind of sad. "Yeah but he isn't the Wolf I once knew. He's different now and I accept that." she said. "Everybody changes. No one remains the same forever." said Krystal. "I know I'm not the same girl I used to be." she told Krystal. "Maybe not but like I said no one remains the same forever." she told her. "I love him. I do. I better find him and tell him how I feel." she said as she walked away.

Snow went back to her apartment with Krystal when she found an envelope with her name on it. Inside was a disc. It's had the Venomian crest stamped on it. "Who the hell left this here?" asked Snow angrily. "Do you want to watch it?" asked Krystal. "Maybe. I'm not sure." she replied. Krystal could tell that she was afraid of what was recorded on it. The two watched it. It was a surveillance disc from the Venomian dungeon. There was a girl chained to a wall, covered in blood. "Who is that?" asked Krystal. Snow looked shocked when she saw Wolf walk in carrying a whip. "N-no…it can't be…" she said. Wolf was interrogating her with Leon. Snow's eyes turned red with rage as she watched Wolf beat her with the whip repeated, like he hated her so much he wanted her to die.

Wolf was getting ready to return to Fichina when suddenly he found himself in a lot of pain. Snow was possessed by her powers again. This time she was using her power to try and kill Wolf. Blue flames covered her hand and it was burning Wolf although there were no burn marks appearing on his body. Wolf saw the stripes on her he knew she wasn't Snow anymore but someone else. "Why did you do it? Why would you hurt me like that?" she asked him. "What are you talking about?" he asked her in a lot pain. "You tortured me, while I was held captive on Venom and you enjoyed it. Why?" she asked him, her voice cold and eerie. Wolf didn't know how to answer her question. When he found out what he had done he felt sick. Sick with himself for hurting her. For making her suffer. He wanted to tell her but he knew it wouldn't change anything. Andross had manipulated him into hurting the woman he loved. The question was why and he couldn't answer that. So he didn't. _"__I hate you.__"_she whispered in his ear as she took out her sword to kill him. Snow saw her reflection on the blade. She was scared of what she saw and let Wolf go. She put her sword away. "Snow I'm sorry. I don't know what to tell you. I was under orders to do it. I didn't know it was you. If I did I never would have done it." he told her. Snow slowly backed away as he tried to comfort her. She ran. She could not bear to be near him.


	5. Part 5 Reunions and revelations

**Pure as Snow **

**Part 5-Reunions and revelations**

"There they are!" called one of the Cornerian soldiers. "Come on Vixen!" said Lupus as they ran through the Fortunian cornfields. "You're going too fast!" cried Vixen. Lupus ran back and grabbed her. "Don't worry. I got you." he said as they continued running. "Halt!" cried one of the soldiers. But they didn't stop, they kept running. "Why are they chasing us?" he asked her. "They think you're kidnapping me." she told him. "What?!" he said. They stopped to catch their breath. "You're wanted for killing your dad right? They think you're using me as a hostage to avoid getting caught." she explained. "Then…for your safety I have to let you go. I'm sorry for everything. For the trouble I've caused you." he apologised. She cried. "I don't want to be alone. I want to be with you. I don't care about what you've done. You're my friend." she said. "But I killed my father. I'm wanted around the galaxy. Doesn't it bother you at all?" he asked her. "If you hadn't of killed him, he surely would have killed you. It was self defence. I'll explain that to them." she said. Lupus held her head up to make her look at him. "Vixen I would never do anything to hurt you. You know that right?" he asked her. "I know." she replied. "Vixen I…" Vixen shook her head. "Say nothing." she told him. The soldiers surrounded them. "Wolf O'Donnell, you are under arrest for murder!" said their commander. Lupus wasn't going to surrender. The commander aimed the gun at him. "I will be forced to shoot if you do not come with us now." he warned him. "Screw you!" he shouted. The commander pulled the trigger. Vixen pushed Lupus out of the way and she was hit instead. "Vixen!" he cried as she lay motionless on the grass. Lupus charged at him but only ended up getting shot himself. Lupus looked at his friend Vixen. His eyes were filled with tears of sorrow and regret. He tried to reach out to her but couldn't. "Snow…Vixen…I'm…sorry…" he said before he fell unconscious. She didn't hear him.

#-#-#-#

He chased after Snow. She was deeply hurt. When he caught up to her he grabbed her wrist. "Snow wait!" said Wolf. "Get off me!" she screamed. "Will you listen to me for just one minute?" asked Wolf. Snow tried to pull herself away from him. "Why?" she yelled. "It's obvious you never really cared for me!" she shouted as she kept hitting him. Wolf had to restrain her. "Snow!" he said trying to explain. "Screw you O'Donnell!" she shouted. "You're a real psycho bitch you know that! You tried to kill me and you think you can just walk away?!" he asked her. Snow knew Wolf had lost faith in love but the way he treated her made her heart ache more than anything. "It doesn't matter. I'm done O'Donnell." she told him as she walked away. Wolf continued to follow her. "Don't you walk away from me!" shouted Wolf. "Fuck you!" she shouted back. He grabbed her arm. "I joined the Venomian army to avenge you and lost my eye in the process so if you think I did what I did because I didn't love you then you're wrong." he told her. "Come here." she told him. Wolf leaned in close. Snow immediately bit his ear. "Ahhh! Let go you crazy bitch!" he shouted. Snow let go. Blood from his ear dripped down her mouth. Wolf slapped her. She smiled and wiped the blood off her mouth. "Cry me a river! I mean really Wolf, whoever said I wanted to be avenged?! I wasted my life thinking of you! Only you! To know that you did something like that to me makes me so…so…agh!" she screamed at him. "I'm sorry, ok kid." he apologised. "What is it about me that attracts lowlifes like you anyway?" she asked him. "I don't know. Maybe because you're different from normal women." laughed Wolf. "Stop laughing O'Donnell because it's not funny you son of a bitch!" she said as she slapped him across his face with the back of her hand. It started to rain. The rain drops hid the tears on her face. The two of them were getting wet. "Lets get out of the rain." he said. She turned to look at him and smiled. She wrapped her arms around him. "What are you doing?" he asked her. Snow didn't say anything and just kissed him. He kissed her back. "So you're not going to hit me again?" he asked her. "I'm tired of fighting. I've spent my whole life doing it." she told him. Wolf moved his hands down her body then roughly turned her around and held her close to him. He moved her hair to one side and nuzzled against her cheek. She sighed. The rain didn't bother them a bit. In fact the rain felt refreshing on their fur. "Is that why you are so infatuated with me?" she asked him. He pulled her back towards him making sure she could feel his erection. "What does that tell you?" he asked her. "No!" she said as she removed herself from his grip. "What?!" said Wolf. "Do you love me? Do you even care for me?" she asked him. Wolf was surprised by her reaction. "You're just as bad as Panther. Talk to me when you're serious about what you want." she said angrily as she walked away from him and headed back to her apartment.

It was still late into the night. Snow sat on her bed after she was awoken by the storm outside. She listened to the rain drops. It soothed her soul. She was still deeply scarred by the past. While she was deep in thought she heard a gentle tapping on her window. She turned her head slightly to see Wolf standing outside in the rain. "Look I'm not in the mood Wolf so leave me alone." she told him. "I didn't come here to fight." he said as he climbed through her window. His fur was dripping wet. "Why are you here?" she asked him. "I need to ask you something. I'm only going to ask you once so I want an honest answer from you Snow. Understand?" he asked her. Snow stood up. "What do you wish to know?" she asked him. "What are your feelings for me?" he asked her. Snow looked at him. He had that look in his eye that she had never seen before in any man. "The truth?" she asked him. "Yes the truth. I love you Snow. Since the day we met I knew you were the one. So stop with the fucking games and tell me how you really feel." he told her. "I told you how I felt. Besides if this were a game you'd be losing and so far it's a draw." she told him. "Snow I want to know. Tell me!" he shouted. "Why do you want to know?" she then asked him. "I just need to know. I can't think straight. All I can think about is you and it's killing me." he told her. "Really? But don't you know how I feel already?" she wondered. "I want to hear you say it. Once I hear it we can be together. That is…if you still want us to be together. Do you?" he asked her. "Ok then I'll tell you again." she said. She looked at his good eye so he would know just how serious she was. "I love you. I do. But no matter how much I love you we can never be together in the way that you want us to be." she answered. "Why?" he asked her. "Because you have betrayed me. I don't know if I can trust you." she told him. "I…I have to be with you. I know it sounds weird coming from me of all people." he confessed. Snow laughed unable to believe his words. They sounded real but were they? "The great Wolf has gone soft I see. You're not sure what you want. I thought you were a loner? Do you really want me or do you just want to fuck me again?" she asked him as she moved closer to Wolf. "I want to be near you. I know that much." he told her. She smiled. "Really? So you truly love me then?" she asked him. "Snow I haven't felt this way about a woman for a very long time." he confessed. "I knew it. This is it what it's really about. You wanting to have your way with me. It's not about our past or revenge. You're just a womanizer." she said. "You really don't think much of me do you?" he asked her. "Is that the real reason why you're here? Am I just another conquest like all the other women you've come into contact with? Do you treat all your friends the way you treat me?" she asked him angrily. "That's not what I meant. Look Snow, you are a very beautiful woman and I don't like to waste my time chasing after girls. But for some reason I feel like I'm bound to you. You are always on my mind even when I don't want you to be." he told her. "You just don't get it do you? Are you sure it's not just lust?" she asked looking at him disappointedly. Wolf thought about it. She noticed Wolf was shivering. "You're cold and wet. Lets get you out of those clothes. You can stay here until tomorrow." she said as she took off his jacket. She gently ran her hand down his body feeling the soft layer of fur on his chest. He pulled her close making sure she could feel his beating heart. _"__You__'__re freezing. You need to get warm and quick.__"_she whispered. They looked in each others eyes unable to hold themselves back any longer and again they kissed passionately.

Wolf and Snow were making out on the bed. "I can't hide my feelings from you any longer. I want you so much." said Wolf as he took off her night shirt and dropped it on the floor. "I feel the same but we can't do this." she said trying to push him back. "Why not?" he asked her. "Because…" she said. He kissed her again. "What? I know you want to. You said you loved me. Why do you keep resisting? What are you afraid of?" he asked as he pulled her even closer towards him as she tried to pull back. "You broke my heart before. I can't let that happen again." she explained to him. "I will never hurt you again. I promise you Snow." he said. "Why should I trust you with my heart?" she asked him. "Because I genuinely love you." he told her. They both fell back on the bed. "Was I so good in bed the last time that you just have to be with me again?" she asked him. "Maybe. It was pretty hot. But for some reason this seems different." he answered. "Then…I guess I have no other option but to submit to you again then." she whispered. "You might as well. Both of our hearts want the same thing and that's each other." he told her. "And what if my heart is telling me to kill you?" she asked him. "Then do it. I won't resent you for it." he told her. She smiled and unzipped his fly to feel his penis. As she thought. It was hard and stiff. "My heart is telling me to just give in to you. I must be honest though, I tried to hide my feelings from you too." she told him. Wolf groaned as she felt him. He loved it when she touched him that way. He whispered something in her ear as he nuzzled against her cheek whilst holding her hips tightly. He looked into her bright green eyes and stroked her long white hair. "Your eyes sparkle like the stars." he told her. Snow smiled at him. "I remember a boy telling me that once when I was fifteen." she told him. "Really?" he asked her. She nodded. "Just to be clear, I'm unlike any other woman you've known. I am a different person now from that girl who took care of you on Fortuna." she told him. Wolf nodded. "I already know that." he told her. "Don't let me down Lupus." she said as she kissed him again.

"Snow?" said Wolf. "Yes?" asked Snow who was on top of him. "Can we start over once the bounty on me is cleared?" he asked her. "Ok. But you must be honest with me from now on." she replied. Wolf turned Snow over on her back. She moaned as he penetrated her. "Wolf!" she cried out. _"__Don__'__t speak, just relax. Relax.__"_he whispered softly in her ear as he kissed her clavicle. He felt her all over her body. Her fur was soft like silk and she was warm as well. She grabbed hold of the bedstead tightly. He could feel it. The gentle beating of her heart. He went slowly at first but he smiled as he gradually made love to her harder and faster while at the same time going deeper within, listening to her moans of pleasure. Their naked, sweaty bodies were pressed together. Their souls were one. Wolf played with her breast as he continued to go deeper until finally he came inside of her. She let go of the bedstead and clawed at his back as she screamed out his name. Wolf looked at her surprised. Snow saw the expression on his face. Wolf looked like he was scared of something. "Wolf? What's wrong?" she asked him. "It's n-nothing." he said out of breath. "Do you have regrets?" she asked him. "None." he replied. She flipped him over and sat on top of him again. "Are you sure?" she asked him. He nodded. "Do you?" he asked her. She shook her head. "I have no regrets at all." she told him. "Glad to hear it." he replied. "Ok then." she said as she kissed his throat. "Snow…" he murmured. She smiled and gently placed her finger on his maw. _"__I love you so much.__"_she whispered. She ran her fingers through his and she began to slowly move up and down. Wolf admired the way her white fur reflected the moonlight. He saw the look in her eyes. She was crying. He had no idea why. She felt the warmth of his energy and was about to orgasm. Wolf held her hands tighter. "Oh my…!" groaned Wolf. It was the best night of his life and he proved it by howling out his love for her. Snow smiled as they finally came at the same time. She sighed with relief and smiled. Wolf sighed also as he sat up and placed his head lightly on her chest as she wrapped her arms around him. He was still shivering. But not because he was cold, but because this was the first time he had truly fallen in love and the emotions he was feeling were new to him. Not only that but it was also the first time in his life that he had felt such love, such warmth in the arms of a woman in so long. He wanted it to stay like this forever.

Wolf smiled as he looked at her and held her in his arms. Snow was fast asleep. _"__She__'__s so beautiful. I love her so much from her bright green eyes to her fluffy tail. I can__'__t imagine my life without her by my side…and yet…__" _he said to himself as he watched her sleep. "Snow?" he said as he gently woke her up. "Yes?" she yawned, opening one eye. "Don't ever…" he said. "Don't ever what?" she asked him. "Don't ever settle for less than what you're worth." he told her. "What do you mean by that?" she asked him. "I love you but you deserve so much better than me. If it weren't for me you wouldn't have gotten yourself shot." he said. "It wasn't your fault. Why do you keep blaming yourself for that?" she asked him. "Because I put your life in danger. I tortured you. I don't want to hurt you anymore but I know I will." he told her. Snow kissed his forehead. "Lupus…no Wolf, you're still a jerk but I don't hate you." she told him. "You don't?" he asked surprised. "You are selfish, sly, conniving, rude, foulmouthed and also a bit of a show off." Wolf laughed as she pointed out his flaws. Snow hit him. "Ow! That hurt. Why do you keep hitting me?" he asked her. "Because you deserve it." she replied. "You don't get it. How could you possibly understand?" asked Wolf. "Stop treating me like I'm stupid. I am not like your lackeys from Star Wolf. I know how you felt that day. I felt the same way. I was mute for a year because I lost you." she told him. "I hope there's a happily ever after for us." he told her. "You had a rough life I know that. I don't care about the sins of your past any more. It won't change a thing so I won't judge you for them." she told him. "You are a strange woman Snow. You really have changed from that farm girl I used to know. Anyway don't you work for the Cornerian government? Doesn't my past bother you?" he asked her. "Hey didn't bother me before. Ok it did. But anyway, just because you're a criminal and I work for the government, that does not change the way I feel about you." she told him. Wolf was happy to hear her say that. He kissed her down her body and licked between her legs. She giggled and stroked his head lovingly. "I also know that you have spent most of your life alone. But you're not alone anymore. You have me." she told him. "Sometimes it's best to be alone. That way you can't get hurt. You don't have to worry about anyone other than yourself. Wouldn't you agree?" he asked her as he continued cleaning her with his tongue. _"__Whatever. Ahh__…right there. That'__s it.__"_she whispered. Wolf stopped to give his tongue a break. "Snow I want to be with you I do but…" she pulled him close and kissed Wolf to silence him. "You talk too much Wolf. Anyway you know how stubborn I can be. I am gonna be on your tail for the rest of your life." she told him. "Why do you care for me? I'm not worth it Snow." he asked her. "Because I believe that you and I are meant to be together. Meeting you was not by chance." she answered. He held her hand. "Then I'm glad we met." he told her. "See. Even a tough guy like yourself has a sensitive side." she told him. "Hey what you witnessed tonight, you will never witness again. I have a reputation to protect. Besides this kind of talk really isn't my style. But I must admit it was interesting." said Wolf. "I wish we can spend the rest of our lives like this." she yawned. "Ok. Lets make a promise." Snow stroked his face gently. "A promise?" she asked. "To be together always." he told her. "Was that a proposal Wolf O'Donnell?" she asked him. "Not really. While I'm gone you'll forget all about me. Maybe fall in love with someone else." he replied. "Unlikely. Men like you are rare to find." she told him. "I'm tired. Lets get some sleep kid." said Wolf. "Ok, but before that say it. I want to hear those words again." said Snow. Wolf was reluctant but he said them. "Snow McCloud…I love you." he said. He meant every word. Snow held him tightly close to her. "I love you too O'Donnell." she yawned as she went back to sleep.

Snow woke up the next morning only to see Wolf gone. It was still raining. She slipped back into her night shirt. She thought he had left but he came back to bed completely naked. "You're awake then." he said. "I thought you had gone." said Snow. "It's still raining out. You don't mind if I stay here until it stops right?" he asked her. "No. I don't mind at all." she replied with a smile. "Besides there's still a bounty on my head remember? I won't be able to leave until it gets dark." he reminded her. "Since you're here, maybe I should hand you over and claim the reward for myself." she joked. "That's not funny Snow." he said. He looked mad. "Sorry. I was just joking." she assured him. "It's been a while since I felt like this." he told her. "Like what?" she asked. "Happy." he answered. "You're happy?" she said a little surprised. Wolf climbed back into the bed and she wrapped her arms around him. "Yeah, because I'm with you again. You're the only person I can be open with. I never thought I'd fall in love with you Snow." he chuckled. "Hey I never thought I'd fall for you Wolf but it happened." she giggled. "Snow? Why did you cry?" he asked her. "I don't know." she replied. "You don't know?" he asked her surprised. "I guess I cried because we're finally together as one." she told him. "We're one?" he asked her. "Of course. No matter what we'll always be together." she told him. Wolf chuckled. "Whatever you say kid." said Wolf. He wrapped his arms around her and smelt her hair. He couldn't let go of her. "I'm happy too y'know." said Snow. "That's great to know." replied Wolf. "Can I ask you a question?" she asked him. "What?" asked Wolf. "What made you believe I was dead?" she asked. Wolf didn't want to answer that question. "I don't want to get into it. I don't want to ruin this perfect night with an answer I know you'll hate." he told her. "Will you ever tell me?" she asked him. "Someday, but not today." he told her.

Snow awoke the next morning when she remembered what he said last night. She wanted to ask him a question but she was afraid of the answer. But she decided to ask anyway. She knew that if she didn't it would end up irritating her. She went to find Wolf who was in the kitchen splashing his face with cold water. She walked over to him. "That promise you made last night…you meant it right?" she asked him. Wolf turned to look at her. His eye was sincere. "Yeah. I did. I never make promises I don't plan to keep. You should know that better than anyone. I'll do anything to make you happy." he told her. "That's good to know but I just want you to be yourself and trust me and in return I'll do the same for you. That would be enough to make me happy." she replied. Wolf pushed her on to the kitchen counter. "So what should we do today?" he asked her. "Well I'm supposed to go to Titania." she answered. "Really? But bio-weapons have been spotted roaming around on the surface." he told her. "I have to retrieve something there." she told him. "Well could we at least take a shower together before you go?" he asked her. "Alright." she giggled.

Panther and Leon were waiting for their leader at their hideout. He had not heard from him for nearly three days. "I wonder where Wolf is?" asked Leon. "The last time I saw him was last night when he went after Snow." replied Panther. "He's been getting involved with her a lot lately. It's like she's cast a spell on him." he chuckled. "She has that effect on a lot of men." said Panther.

Snow and Wolf were drying themselves off. "Well that was refreshing." said Wolf. "I feel great." she said. "I have to get going." she said in a hurry as she went in her room. She bent over to pick out her shoes when Wolf grabbed her from behind. He laughed as her tail tickled his chest. "Is this how it's going to be when we start living together?" he asked her. "Huh?" asked Snow confused. "It was just a joke." he told her. "Oh." she replied. She put on her white jump suit and brushed her hair. "But I can picture a future with you." he told her. He moved his hands up her body and held her breasts. "Wolf stop it. You know how much I like that." she told him. "Don't go. Lets stay here for today." he told her. He pulled off her jump suit. "No. I can't." she moaned. Wolf then went down on her. "Wolf, come on quit it!" she begged him. But she couldn't resist any longer and fell to the floor. "O-ok, ok. I submit. Man and I just had a shower too" she panted as he played with her clitoris with his tongue.

The two lay together in bed sleeping. Wolf held her as she rested her head on his chest. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. They woke up and looked at each other surprised. "Were you expecting someone?" he asked her. "No. Stay here while I see who it is." she told him. She looked at the security screen of her apartment to see who it was. Cornerian soldiers were waiting outside. She ran to tell Wolf. He stayed hidden in her room. She opened the door as the soldiers forced their way in. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" she yelled. "Sorry Ms. McCloud but we received word that Wolf O'Donnell is hiding here." said one of the soldiers. Wolf was getting dressed. "I'm calling your superior. You have no right to come barging in here." she said as she went in her room and closed the door behind her. "You better go." she told Wolf. "I'll come back to you once the bounty is cleared. So wait for me." he told her as he kissed her goodbye. "Ok, just go!" she said as she pushed him off her. "Take this." he said as he handed her his favourite chain. "Wolf…" she said surprised. "Keep it until I return." he told her. She nodded and he left. _"__Be careful.__"_she whispered. The soldiers came barging into her room but they were too late. Wolf was already gone.

Wolf arrived at his hideout on Fichina. He couldn't stop smiling. Panther noticed Wolf's unusually happy mood and began to wonder. It was then that Panther realised what had happened. "Please tell me you didn't." he said. Wolf looked at him and walked away. "Didn't what? What?" asked Leon. "Not that it's any of your business but I did." replied Wolf. "You slept with her?!" said Panther angrily. "What?! Wow so you finally succeeded? Good for you Wolf! It's about time you got laid." said Leon. "It was the greatest night of my life!" he shouted out for all to hear. Panther was a little shocked. "How come she gave herself to you?" he asked him. "Because I'm Wolf. The hottest male around. I know what she needs and I'm the only one that can give it to her." he replied. Wolf never looked so happy. It was weird and kind of creepy. "I think she's sassy, strong, beautiful…and good in bed. One of many reasons why I love her." laughed Wolf. "Yeah right." smirked Leon. "I'm still not sure about this. I do not think it wise for you to fall in love with her." said Panther. "Yeah, well that's your opinion and why do you care any way? Aren't you dating Krystal?" he asked him. "That maybe so but…" said Panther until he was interrupted. "You know what, I care about her a lot and if you don't like it, then you could always leave Star Wolf. Nobody's keeping you here." he told him. Panther walked away in a rage to his Black Rose and took off. "I think you made him mad." said Leon. "Like I give a damn." replied Wolf. "So you really love her then? What does it feel like to be able to love someone other than yourself?" he asked him. "It's strange. She made me howl." he told him. "What?!" said Leon surprised. "No woman has ever made me howl." smiled Wolf. "Really? She's that amazing?" asked Leon. "She was beyond amazing. I can't explain it so I won't." he said. "Hmm. It almost makes me wish I could feel such feelings. Oh well. I don't give a fuck." laughed the lizard. Wolf went to take a nap. Leon stopped laughing and started to look mad. His plan to split them up backfired. It only made their love for each other stronger. Leon had to find a way to separate them once and for all.

A week passed by and Snow was worried. She had been feeling sick all morning. Krystal was worried as well as she heard her friend being sick. Suzaku was clueless as to what was going on and couldn't even be bothered to find out but Krystal knew. "Hey Snow hurry up! I have to go to the bathroom!" she shouted as she banged on the door. Snow stepped out. "Sorry Princess. It's all yours now." she said. She ran inside. "So did you do the test?" asked Krystal. "We'll know soon enough for sure. Just be patient." said Snow. "What will you tell Wolf?" asked Krystal. "Nothing. If it's positive then I'll devote my life to my child if not then there'll be nothing to tell." Krystal didn't think it was such a great idea to keep something like this from Wolf and tried to convince her otherwise. But Snow made her choice and Krystal had to accept that. Snow looked at the pregnancy test. "What does it say?" asked Krystal. "It's positive like I thought." said Snow. "Hey what are you guys looking at?" asked Suzaku as she dragged the stick away from her. "It's nothing." said Snow as she tried to get it back. "Hey who's pregnant?" she asked. "Suzaku!" cried Snow. "It's mine." lied Krystal. "Whoa! Panther knocked you up?" said Suzaku surprised. "Listen you can't tell anyone. Alright?" said Snow. "Sure thing but what are you going to do? You plan on telling Panther?" she asked Krystal. Krystal didn't answer. "She doesn't know yet. So until then keep this to yourself." pleaded Snow. "Alright. I promise." she said as she left the apartment. _"__Thanks for that Krystal. I owe you one.__"_said Snow telepathically. "Tell me about the neutralizing device hidden on Titania?" she asked her. "How did you know about that?" she asked her. "I overheard you and Bill talking about it when you came to see him on Katina." Krystal answered. "Andross wanted to turn Venom into a habitable planet. He wanted a place where he could watch his grandchildren grow up y'know. So he invented a neutralizing device that was able to clean the toxic air and purify the polluted sea. He had someone hide it on Titania where no one could get to it. He hid a lot of his inventions there." she told her. "Is there a way for me to get to it?" she asked Snow. "Titania is overrun with bio-weapons. Not to mention the sandstorms." she replied. "I have an idea on how to get it. Leave it to me. The sooner this is over, the sooner you and Wolf can start your new life together." Snow smiled at her. "Thanks." she said. Krystal then remembered something. "Oh! I forgot." she said. "What?" asked Snow. "There's this tradition in my tribe. A ritual that binds the two souls of friends together making them one." she said. "The blood ritual? I heard about that. My mother taught me how to do it. She too was from Cerinia." she said as she got up and grabbed a knife. Krystal gasped. She thought she was the last of her race and to discover that she was no longer alone made her happy. Snow approached her friend. Krystal gave a nod and held out the palm of her hand. Snow cut her. Krystal flinched. Snow then cut herself and merged their blood together. "Now we're sisters." said Snow. "Sisters." said Krystal happily. "Wolf needs to know. I'm sure he'll be able to handle it." said Krystal. "I guess so. I do love him. If I were to tell him and he were ask me to choose between him and our child then I would have to choose my child. I just hope he doesn't ask." she told her.


	6. Part 6 My lover, my friend

**Pure as Snow**

**Part 6-My lover, my friend**

She was out for nearly two months and had just now came to. Fox and James rushed to the hospital when they heard the news. "How is she doctor?" asked James. "She's regained consciousness, unfortunately she is unable to speak." the doctor informed them. "Why?" asked Fox. "It's most likely due to the shock of what happened. Most people with her condition are unable to speak for days, months, even years." he answered. Fox just looked at her through the window. The nurse brought in a tray of food for her but she just threw the tray on the floor. Fox walked into the room while his father talked to the doctor. The nurse was picking up the food and placed it back onto the tray before leaving the room. "Hey, you alright?" asked Fox. She glared at him and pulled the covers over herself. "Of course not. Sorry. I just…don't know what to say." he said. She pulled the covers back off and she shook her head. She picked up a note pad that the doctor had left for her to write on. She ripped the piece of paper out of the notebook and handed it to him. "Huh? You want me to do something? What?" asked Fox as he read the paper. She handed him another note and pointed at James. "You want me to give this to dad? Alright." he said as he left. "What did she say?" asked James. "Nothing. She wanted me to give this to you though." replied his son. James read it. He was surprised by what she wrote. "What does it say?" he asked him. "I have to do something important. Take care of your cousin until I return." said James as he rushed out of the hospital.

#-#-#-#

Snow ran into the bathroom as soon as she returned home. Her morning sickness had just kicked in. She remained in there for a while. "You know, I'm surprised Snow isn't the one that's pregnant." said Suzaku. "Huh?" said Krystal. "Wolf stayed here for a while because there's a bounty on him. Those two were always at it. It's frustrating." she complained. "You miss him don't you?" asked Krystal. "Nuh-uh! I don't give a damn about that dumb-ass falcon or his whore!" she said angrily. "Sure…" giggled Krystal. "Shut up!" she cried. Snow ran out of the bathroom before running back in again to throw up. "I know Snow's the one that's having the baby. You can stop covering for her." said Suzaku. "You knew?" asked Krystal. "I have the power over life and death so yeah. I knew. I won't give her a hard time or anything but she needs to tell Wolf and fast." she told her blue vixen friend. "I've tried telling her that but she won't listen." said Krystal. "Well we'll just have to make her listen. She talks about being honest with others but when was the last time she was honest with herself?" asked the phoenix. "Hey Suzaku?" asked Krystal. "What?" she asked her. "What happened between you and Falco anyway?" she asked her. "He…cheated on me." she answered. Krystal wasn't all that surprised by her answer. "He broke my heart. Good job I didn't tell him I loved him." she said. "I'm sorry it didn't work out." said Krystal. "Don't be Krystal. I'll be fine. I think I might be better off being a lesbian. I mean who needs guys anyway right?" asked Suzaku with a smile. Krystal could tell she was trying to force it, but said nothing and smiled back. "Lets go out. You and me. We'll have some fun, meet some guys. What do you say?" she asked Krystal. "But I have a boyfriend." she replied. "Hey I know Panther, he's not the jealous type. As long as you don't kiss or sleep with another guy he doesn't seem to care. When he loves a girl he trusts her. It's one of his flaws." she told her. "Hmmm…alright, why not?" said Krystal as she grabbed her bag and left.

Krystal and Suzaku went to a café, drinking tea and talking. "So I heard you're quite the killer now." said Suzaku. "Who told you that?" she asked her. "Bill told Snow when she went to visit him." she replied. "I see." said Krystal. "So when are you leaving for Titania?" Suzaku asked her. "In a few days. First I have to meet up with Panther and Leon on Katina." she answered. "Huh? Why?" asked Suzaku. "I'm going to join Star Wolf." she told her. "Cool! I wanna join too!" she told her. "Well you could always ask Wolf. I'm sure he won't turn you down." she suggested. "You can count on it!" said the phoenix cheerfully. They were about to get up and leave when she walked by. Suzaku's eyes filled with rage when she saw her, she had to restrain herself. "Are you alright?" asked Krystal. "Yeah, I'm fine." she said. A woman walked over to Suzaku and Krystal. It was Katt Monroe. "Um…hey Suzaku." she said. Suzaku glared at her. "You will address me as Your Highness. Only my friends and people that don't go around sleeping with other peoples boyfriends may call me by name. Got it Pussy Monroe?" Katt could tell that she was still mad. "Look I'm sorry. I didn't know about you until-" But before she could finish what she was saying, Suzaku slapped her with the back of her wing and she fell to the floor. Everyone stared at her in shock and surprise. "You will speak when spoken to! Got it slut?" she asked her. "You are such a bitch. Maybe if you were a better girlfriend, Falco wouldn't need to look elsewhere." said Katt as she picked herself up. "ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT!" she shouted as she pounced on her. The two began fighting. Krystal tried to hold Suzaku back. "Suzaku please calm down!" she said. "I swear it pussy cat that the next time we meet, my sword will be stained with your blood! You better watch your back bitch!" she said with a deranged look. The two women left the café together.

"Wait!" called Krystal. "Sorry about that Krystal. I'm not usually like that. It's just that she had the audacity to talk to me like that! IT PISSES ME OFF!!" she screamed. "So the woman he cheated on you with was his ex-girlfriend, Katt?" she asked her. "Yeah. She a Stupid-Little-Ugly-Tramp in my eyes. Don't know what he sees in her. You see I went to see Falco because we had just gotten a new client and I found them in bed together. He was…was…well lets just say it starts with a C and ends with an S." she said trying to hide the pain. "Men are such jerks. They tell you they love you and then when you let your guard down, that's when they stick the knife in." said Krystal. "You're right Krystal. From now on we're gonna be the ones with the knives." said Suzaku. "That's not what I meant." said Krystal. "I know." giggled Suzaku. "Not all men are bad though. What about Panther?" asked Krystal. "He cheated on Snow with a woman who wanted her dead. You sure you wanna use him as an example?" she asked her. "I guess not. But he has changed. Even Snow thinks so." she replied. "The thing with Snow is that she sees good in everyone. Even in jerks like Wolf and Panther." Suzaku told her. "How did you meet her?" she asked. "She landed on my planet one day. Well when I say landed, what I really mean is that she crashed her ship into the roof of my castle." she giggled. "What happened next?" asked Krystal. "Um…well…she stayed for a while. She taught me about a world outside of my castle and kingdom. I wanted to see it for myself. So one day I renounced my throne and left to travel the universe with her. My brother was so pissed with me. He wanted to do the same thing see but someone had to stay behind and watch over our kingdom." she explained to her. "Have you any regrets?" she asked her. "Not at all. I got to travel and meet new people. You see, ever since I was hatched I spent my entire life behind the palace walls. Being severed by really hot servants. Doing whatever I wanted. After a few centuries though it gets old." she laughed. "Snow has changed a lot of lives. Wolf's, Yours, Fox's and mine as well as many others." said Krystal. "I'm going to miss her." she said. "Why?" asked Krystal. "She told you right? About what Andross did to her?" she asked her friend. "Yes. She told me." replied Krystal. "So then you know about some of the side affects?" Krystal didn't understand what was going on. "What are you talking about?" asked Krystal. "Nothing. Forget it." said Suzaku as she walked off. "Hey wait for me!" said Krystal as she went after her.

Snow stared vacantly at the sky thinking of only one man. As the days passed her by, she became more and more worried. Krystal tried to comfort her knowing how much she missed Wolf. "Are you ok?" asked Krystal. "I'm fine." replied Snow. "You should get some rest." she said as she wrapped her arms around her friend. "Krystal…I think you should go." she said. "What?!" asked Krystal. "Uh…I didn't mean it like that, no. What I meant was, you should go join Fox and the others." she explained. "…I want nothing more to do with him." she told her. "Look, you'll have to face him sooner or later. Bottling up your feelings isn't healthy." she told her. This made her think. She had said those words to Krystal and yet she was doing the same thing. She was a hypocrite. "What about your feelings?" asked Krystal. "I realised that, I can't keep running anymore. No matter how much I try to escape my fate, my feelings, I have to face them. So I decided to tell Wolf everything and Fox too." she told her. "Will Fox understand?" she asked Snow. "I don't care. Ever since we were kids he's been acting like he's the boss of me. He was a natural leader. So imagine the look on his face when I graduated before him. I guess that's when he realised, that although we're family, my future is mine alone to make." she told Krystal. "You and Fox were really close weren't you?" asked Krystal smiling. "Yeah, I think he still resents me a little for leaving. But at least I kept in contact. I sent him messages almost everyday. He vanishes for a year and I hear nothing from him!" Snow looked almost angry. "I hate him. He broke my heart." said Krystal. "Aren't you happy with Panther?" she asked her. "Panther is so nice and so very sweet. He'd do anything for me. But I'm not sure if I feel the same for him." she explained to her friend. "Krystal…you need to confront Fox. Get everything out in the open you know? Just lay it out there. Then kick his butt when you're done. If you have time, rip his tail off." she laughed. "Maybe you're right." said Krystal as she let go of her. "Will you be ok by yourself?" she asked her. "Hey, I got Lucy. I'll be fine." Snow assured her. "Thanks for everything. You're a really good friend and sister." Krystal told her. "Thanks. You too." she replied.

Weeks went by. So far Fox and his team had defeated one of the Anglarian commanders Zoldge and destroyed his satellite on Solar, teamed up with Krystal and Slippy reforming the previous Star Fox team, met with Dash on Titania and recovered the neutralising device and took out Pigma in sector Z where they met with Panther and Leon once again. The two decided to join Wolf in order to get the bounties off their heads. Yes. A lot has happened in just a few weeks. Krystal was a different person now and she was cold to everyone including Fox. However she seemed to be nice around Dash and Wolf. She still couldn't forgive Fox for what he did and she made that clear to him. Fox was fed up with her attitude and the two constantly argued. Fox retired to his room to calm down after getting into a really heated fight her. He received a message from his cousin. He was surprised. They hadn't spoken for so long that he thought she had forgotten about him. Fox decided to respond to the message. "Hey Snow. It's me…Fox." he said.

The two talked for a while. She told him about her life and he told her about his. "So you finally realised the value of your team mates huh?" asked Snow. "Yeah. Look I'm sorry for not contacting you sooner. We were supposed to be hanging out together like old times but we haven't." said Fox. "Hey, it's ok. When this is over maybe we could do something together." she suggested. "Yeah. I'd like that." he said. "Um…listen…Fox." she said. "Yeah? What?" asked Fox. "There's something I have to tell you." she said. "What is it? You seem serious all of a sudden." said Fox concerned for his little cousin. "I'm going to have a baby." she told him. "Who's the dad?" asked Fox. "You'll meet him soon. Don't worry." she told him. "This guy, the father of your child. Do you love him?" asked Fox. "Yes and he loves me. He's off fighting the Anglars right now. I miss him a lot." said Snow sadly. "I'm happy for you. After everything you've been through in your life, you deserve to be happy." he said. "Thanks. I heard Krystal rejoined your team. That's good to hear." she said. "She hates me. But it's ok. I deserve it." he said. "Well…she just needs time to forgive you. Try to be understanding of that and you'll be fine." she told him. "If you think so." said Fox. "I know so." said Snow. "It's nice talking to you. You listen. Most people pretend to do that." he said. "If there's anything you need to talk about, call me." said Snow. "I will. Thank you. I can't wait to meet my new little cousin when it's born." said Fox. "Take care cuz and try not to die." she said as she logged off.

Snow was being looked after by her friend Lucy. Days came and went and she was getting bigger and bigger. With all her other friends fighting, she was left behind. Lucy was worried about her friend. She knew how she felt. She knew but never understood. Snow was practically conceived battlefield and born in a military base on Katina. So she wasn't used to sitting around and doing nothing. She was increasingly bored. She wanted Wolf to hurry up and return to her. There were times when she wondered if we really would return. Whether what they shared was real or a lie. But she loved him. She had faith in him. She had to be positive. Lucy then had an idea. "Hey lets go out and watch a really bad movie. Come on, it'll be fun. Just like we used to do when we were kids." she suggested. Snow looked at her. "We're not kids anymore Lucy." she reminded her. "Come on. It'll be fun. Then after that we'll get some ice cream and exchange stories about old boyfriends. Please?" she begged her. "Ok. I guess it beats sitting on my fat butt all day." said Snow as she tried to get up. "You're not fat. You're just having a baby. Stop exaggerating." she told her friend as she pulled her up.

Dash was reading a book when Fox approached him. "Dash can I ask you a question?" asked Fox. "Yes? What is it?" asked Dash. "How do you know my cousin exactly?" he him. "She saved my life and enrolled me into the academy." he answered. "How did she save you?" he asked. "My parents were murdered and I would have been too if she hadn't shown up when she did. She took care of me and helped me get into the academy before she left Lylat. I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for her. She's like a big sister to me." he told him. "I see. She did so much for you." said Fox. "Yeah. I owe her a lot." said Dash as he closed his book and walked away.

The two watched the movie together. It was quiet because everyone was afraid to leave their homes in case of another Anglar attack. So there were no annoying couples making out in front of them, no laughing kids, no crying babies, no one talking on their phones. Just Snow and Lucy. They were watching a chick flick. Snow was more into action and horror and kept yawning throughout the entire movie. "This movie is beyond lame." said Snow. "Yeah, crying over some man? It's pathetic!" said Lucy. "Laughable!" laughed Snow. "See, you feel a little better now, right?" she asked her. "Yeah a little." replied the white vixen. "Can I ask you a question?" asked Lucy. "What?" asked Snow. "Do you really think things would work out between you and Wolf?" she asked her. "I'm not sure." she replied. "You do know that Wolf and Fox dislike each other right? He'll be pretty mad when he finds out you're carrying Wolf's kid." she told her. "That's the least of my concerns Lu. Besides, who cares what Fox thinks? I don't." said Snow. "But he's your cousin. The only family you have left." Lucy reminded her. "When we were kids he used to act like he was superior to me because he was older. Then I was enlisted into the academy at a young age and skipped a few grades and graduated before he did. But he still treated me like a child. One of many reasons why we hardly talk to each other." she told Lucy. "But he still cares about you. While you were away he used to talk about how much he missed you and how he couldn't wait to see you again. Though you were cousins, he saw you as a little sister." she told her. "I know. But this is my life. I'm going to live it the best I can. I won't let Andross or Fox decide my future. Why do you think I left Lylat in the first place?" he asked her. "I wanted to go too." said Lucy. "Why didn't you? I asked you join me but you stayed. Why?" she asked her. Lucy shrugged. "I don't know. It was all so overwhelming. You asked me to come along, I guess I was too scared to leave." Lucy replied. "Well you missed out on a lot of fun. Still it's never too late to follow your dreams." said Snow as she put her arm around her. "Yeah. You're right." said Lucy. Snow took her arm off her and continued to watch the really terrible movie. The two left to get some ice cream when they bumped into someone. Snow looked up and realised it was Bill.

Star Fox, Star Wolf and Dash. Together the eight pilots headed for Venom. With the neutralising device they were able to purify the planets toxic sea. Wolf couldn't wait to get this over and done with. He had been away from his lover for too long. The sooner it was over, the sooner he can return to his girlfriend and the rest of the Star Wolf team. Wolf stared at the stars through the window on the Great Fox. Krystal walked up to him. "What's on your mind?" she asked him. "Why don't you tell me? You're the telepathist." said Wolf as he continued to stare at the stars. "You miss her don't you?" she asked him. "Yeah. Can I tell you a secret?" he asked her. She nodded. "When this is over, I'm going to ask her to marry me." he said with pride. "Are you sure?" asked Krystal surprised. "I've never been more sure about anything. I love her and I want us to start a family. Believe it or not but when I first met her I knew she was the one. She understood me better than anybody, including myself. She never treated me like a criminal. She just saw me for me." he said. "Maybe you should talk to her first." she suggested. "Yeah. It has been a while since I last contacted her." he said. He was just about to return to his quarters when Krystal asked him a question. "Do you really feel that way about Snow?" she asked him. Wolf smiled. "Yeah. I do. I really, really do." he answered honestly. Fox overheard the whole thing.

"So…" said Bill. "So…" said Snow. "Who's the father?" he asked her. The two were alone drinking coffee in a café. Lucy thought the two needed to be alone to talk and headed back home. "Wolf O'Donnell." she answered. "Wolf…" said Bill. "I know what you're thinking. I know what a lot of people are thinking and I don't care. I love him." she said. "Really? I see. Well yer choice I guess." said Bill. "What is it?" she asked him. "What?" asked Bill. "I know there's something else you want to say." said Snow. Bill looked at her. "Yer gonna get into a lot of trouble fer getting' romantically involved with a wanted criminal." he told her. "I know. That's why I quit." she told him. "I see. That's too bad. I kinda hoped we could start over. Bein' with you on Katina made me realise just how much I still loved ya y'know?" he confessed. "I know and I'm sorry Bill, but I don't feel that way about you anymore. I've moved on." she said as she wiped the cookie crumbs off his face. "As long as yer happy." he said. "Thanks." she said as she held his hand. "So why are you here anyway?" she asked him. "I'm supposed to be meetin' General Peppy. That's all I can say." he answered. "Fair enough." said Snow. Even though she was pregnant, he still found her attractive. After coffee, Bill escorted Snow home. It was empty. She missed having her friends around. "Well I better get back to my quarters." he said. "Really?" she asked him surprised. "Well it is kinda late." he said. "Ok. When do you go back to Katina?" she asked him. "I'll be headin' back in a couple of days." he answered. "Maybe we can see each other again tomorrow? I like talking to you. Please?" she asked him. "Sure thing." he said as he gently nudged her face. She smiled. "I'm glad you're happy." he told her as he left. She closed the door. Speaking with Bill, made her even more worried about Wolf. She missed him. She held on tight to his chain and prayed for his safe return. As she lay there on her bed, she received a message from Wolf.

"**We need to talk.****"**

She sat in front of her monitor and got into contact with him. "You kept me waiting kid." chuckled Wolf. "Hey, I only just got your message." she told him. "Hmm…well whatever kid." he said. "And stop calling me kid!" she told him. "You are so cute when you get mad." he told her. "Hmph! So what did you want to talk about?" she asked him. "About us, our future. Snow, will you still be there when I get back?" he asked her. Snow went quiet. "Well?" he asked her. She was thinking of an answer. "Yo kid!" shouted Wolf. "Yeah…I'll be waiting for you. So don't die out there!" she answered. "Hey, you know me. I survived worst. I'll come back to you Snow so don't worry." he promised. "I miss you." she said. "I miss you too. But it'll be over soon." said Wolf. "You know what I miss the most?" she asked him. "What?" he asked her. "I miss the way you touch me. I'm so lonely without you O'Donnell. You were so much fun to play with." she said. Wolf chuckled. "Well, you know what I miss?" he asked her. "What?" she asked him. "I miss the way you kiss me. Those beautiful lips of yours pressed against mine. When this is over, you and me…we'll be together. A clean slate. I promise." he said. "Wolf…" she said blushing. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain inside of her and she flinched. "What's wrong?" asked Wolf. "Wolf…there's something I need to tell you." she said. "What?" asked Wolf. "Wolf I'm…I'm pregnant with your child." she told him. "What?!" asked Wolf shocked. "I know how you must be feeling so I'm just going to give it to you straight. I'm keeping this baby. You can be apart of it's life if you want. I won't pressure you for something you're not ready for. But it's your choice. I can not choose you over my baby." she told him. Wolf was surprised by what she said but responded in a calm and loving way. "It's alright." he said. "Huh?" said Snow surprised by his reaction. "Actually, I always wanted a kid of my own." he confessed. "Really?!" she asked him. "Well…yeah. I hope it's a boy. I really want a little boy." he told her. "What if it's a girl?" she asked him. "Hmm…well either way I don't care because it's my kid." he chuckled. "You're taking this rather well. I thought you would get angry or upset." she said. Wolf shook his head. "How long until the baby is born?" he asked her. "A couple of weeks. I already have a nursery set up for it." she told him. "Ok. Expect me to be there when the baby is born." he told her. "Wow, you've grown up a bit since you left." she told him. "Yeah, well. I changed a lot since hanging around your cousin. I don't really like this new me though. It's hard to get used to." Snow laughed. "You're so silly. One of many reasons why I love you so." she told him. "Yeah, I love you too kid. You're my woman and as your man I want to be there for you and our child." he said. Fox was knocking on the door. "Hey Wolf, we've reached Venom!" he told him. "I have to go. Take care of that kid until I come back." he said. "Alright." he said as he logged off.

"Who was you talking to?" asked Fox. "I was talking to my girl." he answered. "You have a girl? I never knew that." said Fox. "That's 'cause it's none of your business." said Wolf with a smile on his face. "What's she like?" asked Fox. "Beautiful, strong, kind and loving. She's waiting for me on Corneria." he answered. "You better make sure you don't screw up then. Your girl would be heartbroken if you died." smiled Fox. "Whatever. I'm not the screw up here. I won't make the same mistakes you did with Krystal. " said Wolf.

_**Meanwhile in the Venom Sea**__**…**_

"My liege! We're in big trouble! The acidity of the ocean has been neutralized!" said Zako a hammerhead shark and one of the four commanders of the Anglarian empire. "Don't flinch. Don't retreat. Don't even THINK of losing your cool. Let them come. Here is where we shall make our final stand." said the Anglar Emperor. "Um…ok." said Zako. The emperor laughed manically. "These pilots are very brave or very stupid. Lets us give them a warm Anglarian welcome." laughed the emperor. "We are ready for battle." said Zako. The emperor called for Zazan. He walked in. "Did you call for me Your Excellency?" asked Zazan. "…They are coming." he told him. "Do not concern yourself Your Excellency. They cannot possibly make it this far." he assured his leader. "I feel both anger and fear. It is unusual. It has been so long since I felt these things… Fascinating. Perhaps our creators oldest enemy has come home at last." said the emperor. Zazan looked at the worried expression on his face. "Your Excellency?" asked Zazan. "Don't get careless Zazan. Everything depends on this." he told him. "No Your Excellency." replied Zazan.

"Ok everyone. All set?" asked Fox. "Yessir!" said Dash. "Let's do this." said Falco. "Ready when you are." said Wolf. "Lets go." said Krystal. "Alright, lets go!" said Fox. The eight pilots set out to confront the enemy in what would be their final battle with the Anglars.

The Anglars were waiting for them. Only three Anglarian commanders remained. Zazan, Zako and Octoman. "Fox look!" said Krystal pointing at a large metallic tower. "That must be where the emperor is hiding." said Wolf. "Be careful. Something doesn't seem right here." said Fox. He and the team prepared to advance. Fox, Dash and Wolf headed toward the Anglar emperor leaving the others to deal with his legions. The emperor was expecting them. As they arrived at his fortress, all was quiet. Wolf sensed something nearby. "I have a reward for you for making it this far Star Fox." said the Anglar Emperor. "Oh yeah and what's that?" asked Wolf. "It's a special reward called DEATH!" he laughed psychotically. "He's coming right for us! Be careful!" said Dash. "Don't worry monkey boy. We can take him!" said Wolf. "Lets go team!" said Fox. "The Venom Sea neutralized. Our forces…in disarray… I shall not let this happen." said the emperor when he saw them coming. "Emperor! Welcome to the last day of your empire!" said Fox. "Silence fool! All will bow before me!" he thundered.

Bill came to visit Snow again. The two were playing cards. Lucy had some errands to do for her father the new general, so she was kind of lonely. Bill Grey really cared for her and he couldn't let go of their past. He decided that if he couldn't have her as a lover than he could have her as a friend. "Hey, no fair!" said Snow. "A full house. You lose, again!" laughed Bill. "This game sucks!" she whined. "Don't be such a pup. I won fair an' square." he said. "Whatever." pouted Snow. "So, any idea what you plan to do with the remainder of your life?" he asked her. "I plan on being a mother to my child." she said. "And what'll happen to the kid after you're gone?" he asked her. "Wolf will take care of it." she answered. "And what if Wolf wants nothing to do with the child? What if he dies in battle and never returns? Did you think about that?" asked Bill. "He'll come back. I know he will. I trust him." she said. "You trust him?" asked Bill surprised. "Yes I do. If you love someone, truly love someone. Then you must trust them. Wolf will return to me like he promised. That I'm sure of." she told Bill. "But what if he doesn't?" asked Bill. "Enough! Please Bill!" said Snow annoyed. "Sorry but you need to think about stuff like this. Because…you don't have long left. Listen…should anything happen to you or Wolf, I'll take care of it. How's that sound?" he asked her. She looked at him angrily and asked him to leave. Bill was surprised that she was offended by his offer. But he respected her wishes and left.

The emperor had been defeated. All pilots were exhausted and couldn't wait to get back to the Great Fox to recuperate. "It's finally over." said Fox exhausted. "Man, what a jerk. I mean seriously." said Falco. "We really did it…" said Krystal quietly. Everyone watched as the empire collapsed. "Yay! No more fighting!" cheered Slippy. "Yeah…" said Dash. "Is it really over? What if a new threat shows up?" asked Wolf. "Then we'll thrash 'em just like we did this ass-hole." answered Falco. "There's something we can agree on." said Panther. The eight pilots returned to the Great Fox. Their next destination was Aquas to pick up Slippy's fiancé Amanda.

Snow was taking a walk with her friend. The city was unusually quiet. Everyone was still afraid to roam the streets. Soldiers were out on patrol. One of them even advised her to stay home but she refused. She wasn't afraid of the Anglars. "Snow!" called Bill. Snow turned around. "What?" asked Snow still angry with for what he said the other day. "I wanted to apologize for what I said yesterday." he said. "It's alright Bill. I know you meant well." she told him. "It's just that, I care for you. I'll never stop caring for you. You're my friend, my first love." he told her. "Bill I said it's ok." she said. Suddenly Snow felt a sharp pain. Lucy knew something was wrong and sat her down on a bench. "Are you alright?" she asked her. The pain was getting worse. She knew something was wrong. "I-I think something's wrong." she told her. "Wrong how?" asked Bill in a panic. "C-call a paramedic! An ambulance! Someone!" she cried out in pain. Lucy took out her mini comm and called for one.

Panther went to see Wolf who was alone in his room. He was thinking of names to call his child. He really wanted a boy and kept coming up with boys names but he couldn't think of any girls names. "What are you doing?" asked Panther. "I'm just thinking. Snow told me about her condition so I have a lot to think about." he replied. "I see. So she told you she was dying then." said Panther. "What?! What did you say?!" asked Wolf angrily.

They arrived at the hospital but it was packed. Apparently there were still many people who were injured during the invasion. Snow had to wait a while until someone was available to see her. Snow was in so much pain. She wanted Lucy by her side so Lucy went with her when they took her away. Bill waited in the waiting room. He sent a message to Wolf letting him know where she was. Even though he didn't want to.

"You didn't know?" asked Panther. Wolf was in shock. "H-how long has she…?" asked Wolf. "A few months at most." he answered. Amanda walked in. "Panther?" said Amanda who was looking for him. "He knows." said Panther. "He knows what?" she asked him. "About Snow and her condition." he told her. "How did he find out? Did she tell him?" asked Amanda. "I found out on my own." said Wolf. "I see. Wolf…you have to leave now. Go talk to her you know." she told him. "What?" asked Wolf. "You love her right? Go see her." said Amanda. "Don't worry, I will. I have a few questions to ask her." said Wolf. "So it's true. I knew it!" said Fox who was listening to their conversation. "Stay out of this Fox." said Wolf. "No! I won't! She's the only family I've got!" said Fox. "How did you find out?" asked Amanda. "I overheard Wolf and Krystal talking." he answered. Wolf received the message from Bill. He didn't know who he was or why he was contacting him and so he deleted the message without reading it. "I'm going to see her now." said Wolf as he walked out. "Wait!" called Fox. But Wolf didn't wait. Snow was more important than dealing with Fox. He sat in his Wolfen and took off for Corneria.


	7. Part 7 Painful truths

**Pure as Snow**

**Part 7-Painful truths **

Wolf had just been released from the juvenile detention centre on Katina after being held there for two months. He never found out the reason for his sudden release and he never questioned it. James McCloud waited outside for him. "Who the hell are you?" asked Wolf. "So you're Lupus? I don't understand what my niece ever saw in you." he said as he adjusted his glasses. "So you're James huh? Where is she? Where is Vixen?" he asked him. "She didn't make it. Her last words were to get you out of here which is what I did. Now go." he said as he walked away. "What?! I don't believe you! You lie!" shouted Wolf. James shook his head. "She's dead. Gone forever. Now go while you're still free." he told him. Wolf was lead to believe that she was dead and he swore revenge that day. Though he knew that she wouldn't want him to do so. But he decided to do it anyway and enlisted in the Venom army. Andross openly welcomed him and after two years of service, he became the armies strongest soldier. His rage and power fuelled by the pain and sorrow of losing his one true friend. The only girl he had grown to love and respect.

#-#-#-#

"It's a girl." said a beautiful husky doctor. Bill looked at her. "How's Snow?" he asked her. "She'll be fine. However she's having trouble breathing and needs a lot of rest." she explained to him. "Do you have any ideas on names for your daughter?" she asked him. Bill looked embarrassed. "Uh…she's not mine. Her real dad is busy fightin' off the Anglars." said Bill. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just assumed." said the doctor. "It's ok. Don't worry 'bout it none." he said. She smiled at him. "Ok." she said. "I better go and check on her." he said as he went to see his friend.

Wolf returned liked he promised. He banged on the window of her apartment. Suzaku was home that day and heard the noise. "Hey! Stop with the noise! Man don't you ever use the door?" she asked him angrily. "Where is she?" asked Wolf. "Snow's in the hospital. Didn't you get Bill's message?" she asked him. "Is she ok? Is the baby ok?" he asked her in a panic. "Go see for yourself. I'll take you to her. Come on." said Suzaku as she took him to see her.

"What a beautiful little girl." said Bill as he held her. "Yeah. Isn't she cute?" asked Lucy. Snow was still in pain and was silent. "She looks like you Snow." said Bill proudly. "I…want Wolf." she said. She was on a ventilator. She could barely breath. "I sent him a message. He should be here soon. Assuming he's still alive or even cares." said Bill. "Bill!" said Lucy angrily. "I'm sorry. That just kinda slipped out." he said. Snow just ignored him and went to sleep. Bill put the baby back in her little cot and walked out quietly with Lucy.

"Hey Wolf. Can I ask you something?" asked Suzaku as she drove him to the hospital. "What?" he asked her. "Why do you love Snow?" she asked him. "Because she's the only person that cares about me. The only person I can trust. My trust isn't easily given." he explained. "Trust? But how can you love someone who hasn't been completely honest with you?" she asked him. "At least she didn't lie. Snow is the type of woman who puts others before herself. It's one of her many flaws and she doesn't try to compensate for it. She's never afraid to be herself." he explained to her. Suzaku smiled. "I wish my last boyfriend was as open and honest like you." she said. Wolf chuckled. "There was something else I wanted to ask you." she said. "And what's that?" asked Wolf. "I wanted to ask you if I could join Star Wolf." she told him. "Well that depends. Can you use a gun?" he asked her. "I can use any kind of weapon. I'm a pretty experienced pilot too. So come on. Please? Please let me join?" she asked him. "Well, we could always do with another member on our team. Snow speaks highly of you. Plus it'll really piss Falco off…" he said thinking. "Come on! Let me join!" she begged. "Alright. But don't expect us to treat you differently because you're royalty." he told her. "Yes sir, Wolfy-san!" she said happily. "Don't call me that. Call me Wolf. Got it?" he asked her. She nodded.

Snow was in the maternity ward. She was in a private room sleeping peacefully. Lucy was asleep on a chair by Snow's side. He quietly walked in. Wolf kicked the chair to wake her up. "Wake up!" he said. Lucy yawned. "You're late." she said. Wolf almost cried when he saw Snow hooked up to a ventilator. His daughter slept next to her in a little cot. "What happened to her?" asked Wolf. "There were some complications. She'll be fine as long as she gets some rest." explained Lucy. He walked over to his child and smiled. "I'll leave you guys alone." she said as she left the room. He picked up his daughter and held her. He was scared at first because he didn't know how to hold a baby but once he picked her up his fatherly instincts kicked in and he held her close. He had never felt so proud. The baby started crying. Snow woke up and saw him. "Wolf…you're back…you're safe." she said happy to see him. "Sorry I'm late." he said. "It's…ok. At least…you're here…now." she told him. "Does she have a name?" he asked her. "Celes." she answered. "Celes? After my sister. Thanks." he said. "It's ok…" she said as she stroked his hand. "She looks like you." he told her. "But…she has…your eyes." she said as he sat on her bed. "Man my first kid. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you." he apologised. Wolf removed her breathing mask and kissed her on the lips. "Snow, I want to ask you something." he told her. "What?" she asked. "While I was gone, I had some time to think. About you and about our future together. I don't want to lose you or Celes. Snow…Panther told me. He told me about your condition. Is it true?" he asked her. Snow looked sad. "Yes. I'm…so sorry. I wanted…to tell you. I did. It was just…too hard." she replied. She sounded like she was out of breath. "Was I to blame? If I was strong enough to protect you that day…then this wouldn't have happened would it?" he asked her. "It wasn't…your fault. So…stop bitching…about it." she told him. Wolf laughed. "You're tough. My type of woman." he said. "I'm so…sorry Wolf. I'm…a hypocrite. I talk about honesty…but I couldn't…be honest with you…or myself." she said. "Don't worry about it Snow." said Wolf as he rocked Celes. Celes stopped crying. "You don't…hate me?" she asked him. "Why would I hate you?" he asked her. "I allowed you…to fall in…love with me…knowing I was going…to die." she told him. Wolf gently put the baby back in her little cot. "Hey, I would have fallen in love with you either way." he told her. She smiled. "Snow, there's something else I wanted to ask you." he said. "What?" she asked him. "Last time I was with you we made a promise. I intend to keep that promise. So what I want to ask you is…" Wolf got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" he asked her. "Are you sure…you want this?" she asked him. "Yeah. I want to be with you till the very end." he replied. "But…will you…be able to…handle my death?" she asked him. "Don't talk like that. I know there's a way to save you." he said. "I can't…be saved. Andross made…sure of that. Do you want…to know what will…happen to me? My heart…will stop, my body…will be reanimated…by the Andross gene…and I'll turn into…a merciless killer. I might even…kill you." she said as she turned away from him. "So what?! You're just going to give up?! I thought you were stronger than that?! I thought you were a fighter?!" he asked her. His eyes were filled with fury and pain. "I'm too…exhausted to fight. I just want…to die…peacefully and alone." she told him. "Alone?!" asked Wolf as he clinched his fist trying to hold himself back. "I've been fighting…all my life. I'm done. I can't keep…fighting…anymore." she told him. "Fine! Then I'll fight for you! I won't let you die!" he shouted. Snow turned to look at him. His eyes were now burning with determination. "You'd do that…for me?" she asked him. "You were there for me when no one else was. I'll do everything in my power to save you from dying. I love you too much to let you go." he said. "…Ok." she said. "OK what?" he asked her. "Just…ok. For everything. I'll marry you…and I'll…fight…this thing…until the very…end." she said with a warm smile. Wolf laughed. "Why are you…laughing?" she asked him. "Remember what I said on our first date?" he asked her. "What?" she asked him as she closed her eyes. He leaned forward. _"I said that __one way or another I would have you. And I was right." _he whispered softly in her ear. "What…ever." she yawned. Wolf chuckled and left so she could get some rest.

The next day, Fox went to visit her. She was singing to her daughter. Fox watched through the door window. "Don't you want to go in?" asked Wolf who was standing behind him. "What is your relationship with my cousin anyway? Are you just using her to get at me?" he asked him. "Yeah, at first. But then I grew to love her. Your cousin is one of a kind. There's no one else like her in the universe." he told him. "Yeah. You're right. That's why I want to protect her. She used to complain about how I much I treated her like a kid, but I was only looking out for her. Snow has changed so much. Wolf take good care of her. She's special and so is your child. This is your family now." said Fox. Snow heard them talking and opened the door with her telekinesis. "What's going on?" asked Snow. "Nothing. We were just talking." replied Wolf. "Hey Snow. Is that her?" asked Fox. "No I stole her." she said sarcastically. "She's very pretty. What's her name?" he asked. "I named her Celes." she answered. "Good choice." he smiled. "Thank you. I think so too." she told him. "What would you have named the baby if it was a boy?" he asked her. "Marcus. After our grandfather." she said. "Hey that's what I wanted to call my son!" he said. Snow laughed. "Really? I never knew that." she said. Wolf stood by the door. "Wolf, could you leave me alone with Fox please?" she asked him. "Sure." said Wolf as he went outside for some fresh air. "Ok, stop pretending. You're not happy that I'm with him are you?" she asked Fox. "Wolf's bad news Snow! You can do so much better than him!" he told her. "Fox, what the hell is you're problem?" she asked him angrily. "What? Didn't you want me to be honest?" asked Fox. "I heard what you said out there. For a moment I believed you. Fox I love him. This is my life. Why can't you accept that?" she asked him. "Snow, you're my cousin and I love you, but come on! Wolf? Really? There are plenty of good males out there!" he said. "This is my choice. He loves me!" she told him. "So does Bill!" he replied. "But I'm not in love with Bill! He's my friend. That's all. Is this really about him?" she asked her cousin. Fox was silent. "Or maybe it's not. Maybe it's about the night I left you about what? Twelve years ago?" she asked him. "It has nothing to do with that! I just don't think that this is a healthy relationship to be in. I mean, Wolf is a major player! You really think you two could be happy?" he asked her. "Who the hell are you to question my relationship with Wolf? Just because you fucked up your relationship with Krystal, does not give you the right to question my relationship with him. I'm an adult Fox. Two years younger than you! Don't forget that! Ok?" she yelled angrily. "I'm just looking out for you!" he told her. "See? This is why I didn't join Star Fox! This is why I left Lylat! And this is why I kept all of this from you!" she told him. "Snow, I'm over it. What happened, happened. I forgot all about it. I just want to protect you." he assured her. "Really?" she asked him. "Hey, I'm over it! It's history! Really!" he told his cousin. "Listen Fox, I don't have long left in this world. Please just try to get along with him?" she begged her cousin. "Wolf's the problem not me." he told her. "Look, you and Wolf have history. I know that. I have history with him as well but, he has a great deal of respect for you. If you love me like you say, you'll try to accept him as apart of my life." she told him. "Snow, I know it's your life. I don't mean to interfere. It's just a force of habit. You're like a little sister to me…well you were. But Wolf will-" he explained. Snow was getting annoyed. "Enough Fox! I love him and when I get out of here we are going to get married so deal with it!" she shouted. "You're getting married?!" asked Fox surprised. "Yeah. As soon as possible. I would really like you to be there." she told him. "The first day you came back…you said you were going on a long journey. When you said that, what you really meant was that you were dying. Am I right?" he asked her. "I wanted to tell you. You were the only family I had left. You deserved to know the truth. But then again, if I told you sooner, would you have been able to handle it? You act tough but you can be quite a cry baby sometimes. Even though you never cried in front of me." she told him. "I'm not a cry baby!" said Fox. "Yes, you are. But that's ok. No one knows apart from me." she told him. "Whatever." he said. The two laughed together. Krystal arrived with the rest of her friends. "Aww, she is such a cutie." said Krystal when she saw the baby. "Told ya." said Lucy. "Can I…hold her?" asked Krystal. Snow nodded. Wolf walked back into the room, surprised to see them there. "I can't believe you're the father of such a little cutie." said Amanda. "What was that?" asked Wolf. "Uh…nothing. I want to hold her next!" said Amanda. Krystal let her hold the baby. "Aw, I want one of my own." she said as she held her. "Yeah. Oh just look at her little paws and her amethyst coloured eyes just like her fathers." said Krystal. "Yeah, she's a cute little critter alright." said Slippy. "Hey guys, calm down. She's a baby. Not a doll." Snow reminded them. "We know. She's just so cute." said Amanda. Wolf just stood there and rolled his eye. "Ok guys, we need some time alone." said Wolf. "Huh? But we just got here!" said Lucy. "Yeah! Besides I see a lot of presents outside just waiting to be opened." said Snow excitedly. "Yeah, I bet you just can't wait to open all those gifts." said Suzaku. "Yeah, so bring them in already!" she told them. Bill looked through the window as she and her friends opened the gifts. He wanted to go in but he couldn't bring himself to do so. She and Wolf looked like a happy couple. He wanted to be with her. He knew he couldn't have her and he wanted to be more than just her friend. He left his gift outside by the door and left with a heavy heart.

It had been a week since she left the hospital. Wolf was getting adjusted to his new life. The bounty may have been removed from his head but that did little to change his sinful ways. He was still the leader of Star Wolf and he still continued with his criminal activities. Snow was in the baby's room changing her daughter when Wolf came home. He had something to give her. It was a ring. He didn't steal it. He bought it. It was even engraved. "So how was your day?" she asked him. "Well I stole a cargo ship full of weapons." he told her. "I hope you didn't get caught?" she asked him. "Of course not! I'm not an idiot! I don't make the same mistakes twice!" he told her. Snow snickered. "What are you snickering about?" he asked her. "Nothing." she replied. "Hmmm. Anyway I have something for ya." he said. He slid the ring on her finger. "What's this?" she asked him. "It's an engagement ring. What else?" he told her. Snow was overcome with emotion. "Snow, I set the date for our wedding. I'm sorry but I couldn't wait." he said. "That's ok. I can't wait either." she said. "I even know the most romantic place to get married." he told her. "You don't mean…?" she asked him. "The Ice Chapel on Fichina. I remember you telling me the story about your parents. How they got married there." he told her. "I could see the aurora through the ice. It wasn't just the day my parents got married, it was also the day that Sam adopted me and I became a McCloud. I never did meet my real father. But that's ok. Sam has always been my father." she told him. "You were lucky to have a father like Sam. You know about my father right? How he killed my mother and sister?" asked Wolf. Snow nodded. "He tried to kill you too. So you had to kill him first. But for what it's worth, you're nothing like him. You've been a good father to Celes so far. Not a great role model but a good father." she said as she kissed him on the cheek. "You think so?" asked Wolf. "Yes, I do." she said. Wolf pulled her close to him. "Does it still hurt?" he asked her. "A little but I'll be alright." she told him. "That's good to know." said Wolf as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. She flinched as he pressed himself against her. "You ok?" he asked her. She nodded. Wolf continued to kiss his wife to be. "So will you do me the honour and marry me as soon as possible?" he asked her. "Yes. As soon as possible is fine with me!" she said happily as she jumped on him. Wolf held on to her tightly. "You're beautiful. Just beautiful." he told her. "Wait, not in front of Celes." she said as she picked the baby up from the changing table and put her in the cot, round up the mobile hanging above their daughter and turned the baby monitor on. "Ok, lets go." she said as they headed to their room.

Wolf was asleep beside her. She never really realised it but he was beautiful when he slept. His eye patch was put to one side on the bedside table along with his gun. She climbed out of bed to check on her daughter. She was sleeping peacefully too. She took her ring off and looked at the engraving. _**"I'll love you forever and a day.-Wolf" **_it read. She put the ring back on and smiled. "You ok?" asked Wolf. "Yeah. I am. Is this what you've always wanted?" she asked him. "It's more than I could ever wish for. It's too good to be true. I feel as though I dreaming, until I realise it's not a dream. It's real." he answered. "I'm so happy we're together again." she said. "My life meant nothing until I met you. If you hadn't been there for me, I probably would have ended up like Leon. I'm glad I have something to live for." he chuckled. "No one can be like that psycho lizard. Not that I dislike the guy. He's alright for a sociopath." she said. The two laughed. "I don't know what I'll do without you." he said as he kissed her forehead. "Concentrate on being a dad. Celes is going to need you more than ever when I'm gone. My Wolf. I will never forget our memories, even should I die." she yawned as she placed her head on her shoulder. "My best memories were with you. I know I've been a jerk to you. I'm still a jerk. And I'm sorry for putting you through so much. I know I keep apologising and I know you've forgiven me but I…" Snow shushed him. "Shut up and don't say another word. I want my last moments in life to be happy ones." she said. Wolf went back to bed taking Snow with him.

When Wolf woke up, Snow wasn't there by his side. He was worried and rushed out to find her. She was lying on the roof looking at the moon in the starry sky. "I remember…" said Snow as she stared at the moon. "What?" asked Wolf as he sat beside her. "The first day we met. I'll never forget that day." she said. Wolf smiled and kissed her paw. "Me neither." he said. "Always remember that you're not alone. Don't ever forget. Please?" she pleaded with him. "You know I won't. You're the only one I'll ever love. No one can take your place." he told her. _"__I trust you.__"_she whispered. Wolf had to fight the tears. He couldn't show any weaknesses in front of his lover, the mother of his child. "If I should go insane and kill innocent people…I want you to finish me." she told him. Wolf was shocked by what she had just said. "What?!" he asked her. "When the time comes you must act. Don't hesitate." she told him. "You can't ask me to do that!" he said. "Wolf, you failed to protect me last time. You promised not to do it again. You have to finish me off, should I lose control of myself. Understand?" she asked him. Wolf was silent. "Wolf!" she shouted. "I heard ya!" he yelled back. He looked up at the moon. "When are you going back to Fichina?" she asked him. "Tomorrow morning." he answered. "I see." she said. "Will you be alright without me?" he asked her. "I'll be fine. Before you go though, I have something for you." she said. She pulled out an envelope from within her jacket. "The photos came out really well." she told him. Wolf looked at the photos. "We look happy." he said. She sat up. "We are." she told him. "Lets go inside." he said as he helped her up. The two gazed into each others eyes and kissed under the moonlight.

It was still night and Snow still couldn't get any sleep. Wolf chuckled in his sleep as her tail inadvertently tickled his crotch. He put his arms around her and opened his eyes. "Hey, you're tickling me." he told her. "Huh?" she replied. "I said your tail is tickling me." he said again. "Oh, sorry." she said as she moved her tail. "Why did you move it? I was enjoying that." he asked her. "Really? You are beyond strange Wolf." she said as she held his hand close to her. Wolf pulled her on top of him. "I don't want to waste another moment with you. We have to make the most of the time we have together. Alright?" he asked her. She nodded. "I'm sorry." she said. "Why?" asked Wolf. "For everything. All you've ever really wanted was someone to share your life with and I couldn't give that to you." she said. "That's the thing though. You did. You gave me Celes. The embodiment of the love we shared for each other." he told her. She stroked his cheek. "Make love to me Wolf." she said as she moved her hand from his cheek, down his throat and down to his abs. Wolf groaned as she moved her hands down his well toned body. She got off him and turned around. Wolf moved behind her and made love to her like she asked. Nice and slow and tender. Her tail swept across his chest and neck. He dug his claws into her. Holding her tightly. Admiring her beauty. _"You're so beautiful. I love you." _he whispered. _"I love you too." _she whispered back. She moaned as she felt him thrusting deeper into her. He pulled her back by her hair and kissed her. He wanted her close to him. He had to let her know just how much he loved her without the use of words. _"Wolf! Wolf! Don't let me go! Keep me in your memories always!" _she said telepathically to Wolf. Her words sent directly to his mind. He kissed her ear, her neck, all the way down her spine. Her entire body quivered and she collapsed on the bed as she orgasmed. Wolf fell on top of her kissing and biting her shoulder as he too climaxed. He put his fingers in her mouth. She kissed them, sucked them, licked them. Wolf removed them from her mouth and ran them down her body. "Wolf…I don't want to die. I don't want to leave you." she said crying. "I don't want you to die either." he told her.

"Krystal!" called Fox. Krystal was in her room getting ready to meet with her boyfriend Panther. Fox just stared at her when he found her. She was brushing her hair and tail. She turned around and looked at him. "What do you want?" she asked him. Fox smiled. "I wanted to talk to you about something." he told her. "About what?" she asked Fox. "About us." he answered. "What about us? We're just colleagues. Nothing more." she reminded him. "I still love you. You know that right?" he asked her. Krystal got up. "I have to go. Panther's waiting for me." she said as she tried to walk out but Fox blocked her path. "I know you feel the same way." he told her. "You had your chance and you blew it!" shouted Krystal trying to push him out of the way. But he wouldn't budge. "Move!" she ordered him. "Just tell me you don't feel the same way and I'll move!" he told her. "Fox!" said Krystal. He grabbed her and kissed her. She didn't fight back. "Just tell me and I'll let you go." he said after he pulled back. But she couldn't. She pulled him back in and the two kissed passionately.

"Damn Wolf!" cursed an annoyed Leon. "What now?" asked Panther. "I'm just fed up! While we're here working and keeping things in order, he's with that bitch playing happy families with their little brat!" he said angrily. "Hey watch your mouth reptile!" said Panther. "What?! Technically she _is _a bitch right?" he asked him. "That maybe so, but Snow is an old friend of mine and I will not stand by and allow you to insult her like that." he said. "I don't get it. What is it about her that normal guys find so attractive? She seems way too angelic and pure of heart for my liking." he said. "Whatever do you mean?" asked Panther. "Come on? Pure white fur, beautiful green eyes and a cute face? She looks like a freaking virgin, though we all know that's not true. Not really Wolf's type." he explained. "How do you know?" he asked him. "I've known Wolf since we were in the Venom army ok. I've seen the type of women he hangs around with. None of them were like Snow." he told him. "Maybe Snow is the perfect woman for him. You don't even know Snow, so how can you judge her?" he asked him. "I dunno. It's just easy to do so." replied Leon. "She may look like an angel but make her mad and she can be a devil." Panther warned him. "I know. I faced her before. She even threatened to kill me. Not that it affected me. I'm used to threats. I'm not even sure if she even has the guts to carry out her threat." he laughed. "Oh she does. She has killed before. However unlike you, she never killed any innocents. Just those that deserved to die." he told Leon. "I see." said Leon. "Hey guys!" called Suzaku. "Princess Suzaku! What are you doing here?" asked Panther surprised. "Oh, you didn't know? I'm a member of Star Wolf now." she told him. "Since when?" asked Leon. "Since I asked Wolf. He said as long as I'm an excellent pilot and can handle a weapon then I'm in." she replied. "Why would you want to join Star Wolf? What is your motive here?" asked Panther. "Don't have one." she replied. "Sure…" said Panther. "Whatever. So how's Krystal? Did she get bored of you yet and go back to Fox?" she asked him. Leon laughed. "Actually we're still together, which is more than I could say for you and Falco." he replied. "That jerk?! I dumped _his_ ass. I have a new love interest." she told him. "Really? Who?" asked Panther. "Me!" she said as she jumped on his back. "I like this kid." said Leon. "Kid? I'll have you know that I am over 2000 years old." she told him. "What?! You're kidding me! No one is that old!" said Leon shocked. "She's 27 but she is reborn in the same body each time she dies. So her soul is over 2700 years old but her current body is 27." explained Panther. "Who told you that?" asked Suzaku. "Your brother told me." he said. "Oh. Well what are you guys doing?" she asked them. "Nothing much." replied Leon. "Alright, I then I propose that we ditch work today and go have some fun." she suggested. "What kind of fun?" he asked her. "I dunno. What do you do for fun reptile?" she asked Leon. "Well, apart from drinking, gambling, cutting myself and watching porno, nothing that you'd be interested in." he told her. "You are the only one here that's into those sort of things." said Panther. "Not just me, Wolf too. But he hasn't been doing those things anymore since he met _her_." said Leon. "You sound down reptile." she said as she got off Panther's back. "Nah. Just bored." he told her. "Well I'm off to see Krystal." said Panther. "Ok. Behave yourself." laughed Leon.

Panther met Krystal at an expensive restaurant. Usually the two talked while they waited for their meal but she was very quiet. "Krystal?" She looked up at him. "Are you alright my dear?" he asked her. She smiled and nodded. "It's just that you have been awfully quiet. Is there something on your mind?" he asked her. "I was talking with Fox today." she told him. "Ah…I see…" said Panther. "I think we should give each other some space. I need time to myself to think things over. I want to be sure I know what I want." she explained to him. "I understand. I'll wait for you. However long it takes." he told her. "You're so understanding. I don't deserve you." she said. "Krystal. I love you. You do know that all I want is your happiness right?" he asked her. She nodded and touched his hand. "I love you too." she told him. She got up and left. Panther held something in his pocket and squeezed it tight until the palm of his paw bled a little.

"Reptile!" called Princess Suzaku. Leon turned one eye behind him to look at her. He was sitting in front of a scratched up wooden coffee table. "What?" he asked her. "Nothing, I just wanted to get to know you." she told him. "Why?" he asked her. "Well, if I'm going to be a member of Star Wolf, I have to at least know who I'm working with right? So tell me about yourself?" she asked him. "Nothing to tell." he told her. "Come on. What was your childhood like for example?" she asked him. "Don't know. Don't remember." he answered. "That's strange. Don't you remember your family or friends from the past?" she asked him. "The only friend I ever had was Wolf." he told her. "Man, that's just sad." she said. "Not really. I mean, it's not as if I care." he told her. "You should. Don't you even remember your first love?" she asked him. "Never fell in love. I don't need it." he said with disinterest. "Wow. You are by far the most depressing guy I have ever met." she said. "So why are you still talking to me?" he asked her. "I don't know. Something about you seems to interest me. You're not like any other guy I've met. You're not flashy like Panther, strong like Wolf, valiant like Fox or even cute like Falco. You're…weird." she told him. "Thanks for the complement." he said sarcastically. "It's not a complement. It's cute that you thought so though." she said with a smile. "I like the colour of your feathers. They're my favourite colour. Red, like blood." he said. "You scare me sometimes Powalski-san." she said. "And you annoy me Princess. So piss off." he told her while flipping her off. "Hmph. Sadistic reptile." she said. "Rambunctious pigeon." he replied. She kicked him off his chair. He banged his head on the coffee table. "Ow! That hurt you bitch! I'll kill you!" he shouted. "Bring it scales!" she shouted. Wolf had just returned and had to get between them. "What are you idiots up to now?" asked Wolf. "She started it!" said Leon. "Nuh-uh!" replied Suzaku. "Ok, shut it you two!" shouted Wolf. The two stopped fighting. "We were just messing around. Geez. Ever since you became a father you've been more strict than usual." said Leon. "Shut up Leon." said Wolf. "It's true. You've changed a lot. You're not the Wolf I once knew." he told him. "Well, we all have to change someday. And it's not just me. You've changed too." he told him. "What do you mean?" asked Leon. "Well, you've become a little more sane since the Aparoid invasion. A little." he told him. Suzaku looked at them. "I'm going to walk around for a while. Let me know when you have something for me to do." she told him. "Keep out of trouble!" said Wolf. She waved him off. "Why did you allow her on the team?" asked Leon. "She practically begged me. And I also wanted to see the look on Falco's face when he finds out that his ex girlfriend is apart of our team." he told him. "First Krystal, then the princess. Who's next? Snow?" asked Leon who was laughing. "Try to get along with her. But don't treat her differently because she's a princess." he told him. Leon smiled. "Want me to rough her up a little? Welcome her to the team properly?" he asked his leader. Wolf nodded.

Snow had just gotten her daughter to sleep. Krystal came into the apartment. "Hey." said Krystal. "Hey." said Snow. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Fox?" she asked her friend. Krystal sat down on the couch. "I need some time away from Fox and Panther. Is it ok if I stay here for a while?" she asked her. "Sure. This is your home too." she told her. "Thanks…sister." said Krystal as she lay down to rest. Snow stroked her hair and smiled. "Wow, you seem really tired. What happened?" she asked her. "Panther was planning on proposing to me." she told her. "Really?! That's a surprise. Didn't think he was the type." said Snow. "But Fox wants to marry me too." she told her. "Fox proposed also?" she asked her. Krystal shook her head. "No. I read their minds. They both want the same thing and that's my hand in marriage." she explained to her. "Ok. So what do you want?" she asked her. "I don't know." replied Krystal. "Listen Krystal. I know what it's like. To be torn between two guys." she told her. "So, how were you able to deal with it?" she asked her. Snow sat on the floor. "I looked deep in my heart and asked myself: Do I love him enough to devote myself to him completely? Do I love him enough to trust him with my heart? Is he the one?" she told her. Krystal sighed. "I love Panther, I do. But I love Fox too. I'm so confused Snow." she told her. "I know. Don't rush into anything. Take as long as you need to think things over." she told her. "You're so easy to talk to. You really are a good friend and sister." she told her. "Don't forget it. Remember the words of your older sister ok." she told her.

Leon went to look for her but she was no where to be seen. He was tired so he went to his room. He was about to enter when heard laughter coming from his room. He took out his blaster ready to shoot whoever was inside. Suzaku sat on his bed reading his diary. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" he asked her. "I got lost and ended up here." she replied. "This is my room you stupid avian bitch! Get out! And give me back my journal!" he shouted as he chased her around the room. "This is some pretty deep and disturbing stuff Powalski-san." said Suzaku as she continued to read his diary. "Give it back!" he shouted. She threw it at him. "And here's me thinking you were deprived of any emotion. The stuff you write in here…it was so moving." she said as she walked up to him. "Don't tell anyone about what you read." he told her. "I won't. Look Leon, I don't want to be your enemy. Lets be friends. Ok?" Leon looked at her suspiciously. "Why?" he asked her. "Well, we might as well seeing as we're going to be working together. And besides, it's like I said before. I find you interesting. I'd like to get a better understanding of how your mind works." she told him. "Alright. But I'm watching you." he said. Suzaku laughed. "Ditto reptile." she said as she left his room.

Snow was taking a nap in her room when the bell rang. She went to see who it was. Fox stood outside. "Fox is here." said Snow. Krystal was asleep on the couch. She gently woke her up. "Did you hear me?" she asked her. Krystal woke up. "Huh? What's going on?" yawned Krystal. "Fox is outside." she told her. "If he's here to see me, I'm not here." she told her. "Go in my room." she told her. So Krystal hid in Snow's room. She let her cousin into to building. He knocked on the door. She opened it. "Hey Fox. What can I do for you?" she asked him. "I want to talk to Krystal." he told her. "She's not here." she told him. "I saw her Cloud Runner. I need to talk to her." said Fox. "She left. She said she had something important to take care of." she lied. Fox knew Krystal was there but he didn't want to cause a scene. "Ok. Tell, Krystal I need to speak with her. Please?" he asked his cousin. Snow nodded. He left. "I take it you couldn't tell Fox you were on a break?" she asked Krystal as she stepped out of her room. Krystal sighed. "You'll have to face him sooner or later." she told her. "I know that." said Krystal. "I have to head to Fortuna. Can you look after Celes until I return?" she asked her. "Of course. But why are you going to Fortuna?" she asked Snow. "I'm getting married next week. I need to pick up my mother's wedding dress." she told her. "So he proposed? Does that mean, he knows everything?" asked Krystal. She nodded. "I'm happy for you." said Krystal as she hugged her.

Fox wondered around the city for a while when he bumped into Panther. Panther looked at Fox, then walked away. "Have you nothing to say?" asked Fox. Panther stopped and turned around. "Pardon?" he asked him. "You heard me." he replied. "Fox, I do not have the time or energy to fight with you today." he told him. "How much do you love Krystal?" he asked him. "I love her more than you ever could." he answered. Fox smiled. "So have you seen her around lately?" he asked him. "She needed some time to think. As her lover I have to respect her wishes." he told him. "As her lover…" said Fox. "You had your chance with Krystal. Now it is my turn to be with her and to love her. I bid you farewell Fox." said Panther as he continued to walk away.

Snow arrived on Fortuna and returned to her former home. The house looked like it was about to crumble at any minute. She had to be careful. She went to her father's room. His clothes still hung in the wardrobe next to her mothers. Her father couldn't bare to let her mother go and kept all of her stuff. She rummaged through his things when she found an old photo album. She flipped through it. It was mostly pictures of her and her family. She sat on the dusty carpet and looked at the photos. She then closed the album and stood up and dusted herself off. She picked up her mother's wedding dress and her jewellery box and left the house whilst carrying the photo album under her arm. She bundled her things into the back of her space fighter and returned to her family.


	8. Part 8 Blue flames of love

-1**Pure as Snow**

**Part 8-Blue flames of love **

She had been released from hospital for several months now and she was ready to return to the academy. She was young, but due to her intellect and superior fighting skills, she managed to skip a grade ahead of her older cousin. Aged now sixteen, she had completed her coursework and passed all her exams and was ready for graduation. However since the incident with Lupus, her attitude changed dramatically. She was more aggressive during her sparring sessions and ignored most of her friends. She kept getting into physical fights and staying out after curfew. Both James and General Pepper were concerned about this. Bill went to her room to see how she was doing when he caught her trying to cut herself. "What the hell are you doing?!" he asked her. Snow looked at him and dropped the knife down on the floor. "I know things have been tough what with losin' yer friend and all but cuttin' yerself ain't gonna bring 'im back!" he told her. She sighed then smiled at her friend. He smiled back. He sat on the bed not far from her. She moved closer to him and placed her head on his shoulder and cried quietly. "Cryin' ain't gonna bring him back either. Yer the toughest girl I know and…the prettiest…so don't you shed a tear." he said as he held her hand. They stared at each other for a while. She leaned over and kissed him. Bill pulled back. He felt like he was taking advantage of her. But she pulled him back in. She pulled off his jacket and ran her hand up his vest. Bill moaned. "Snow…" he said as he deepened the kiss between them. She pulled off her tank top and unhooked her bra. Bill looked astonished. "Sure you wanna do this? Don't want you regrettin' it later." he told her. She took his hand and guided down her underwear. Bill was getting a hard on. He fingered her. Snow bit her lip and blushed. She was enjoying it. He pulled his fingers out. She lay down on the bed. Waiting for him. She knew Bill had a crush on her. She never felt that way about him although she was rather fond of Bill. She was just using him to get over Wolf. He knew that too, but that didn't stop him from sleeping with her. Bill was trying his best to be loving and gentle towards Snow. He could see the tears streaming down her face. "You alright?" he asked her. She nodded. "If I hurt ya then let me know alright." he told her. She pulled his body close to hers. The two then became lovers quite quickly and she returned to being the happy, bubbly girl she once was. But she was still mute.

#-#-#-#

Leon stared out into space, looking at the stars through the large window in front of him. Everything was changing around him and he didn't like it. "Leon, what's wrong with you?" asked Suzaku who was looking for him. "Nothing." replied Leon. "Come on. You can tell me. I won't tell anyone." she said. Leon looked at her. He was in no mood to talk. Especially to her. "I have alcohol." she said trying to tempt him. Leon rolled his eyes. "Fine." said Leon. She sat down next to him. "Wolf asked me to be his best man." he told her. "And?" she asked him. "I haven't given him a reply yet. But to be honest I don't want to do it." he replied. "Why?" asked Suzaku. "I don't know. I guess because I don't want him to be happy." he answered. "They've been in a relationship for what? Two years? Is that right? Is "relationship" the right word? Well anyway, you knew that this would happen eventually. When wolves mate, they mate for life. Same goes for foxes." she said as she poured him a glass of tequila. "Well don't you feel the same way?" he asked her. "I did at first but, it's not like I'm going to lose her friendship. Besides, I have to focus on my own life. I have to be happy for her. Just like you have to be happy for Wolf. Even if you don't want to be. Just fake it. At least it shows you care. Even if you don't." she explained. Leon took the bottle from her and drank from it. "Hey!" she said as she took it back from him. "Besides there are a lot of advantages to being best man at a wedding." she told Leon. "Like what?" asked Leon intrigued. "Well, you get to have it on with your choice of bridesmaid." she joked. "Please. What woman would fuck me?" he asked her. Without thinking she replied "I would." Leon looked at her surprised by what she just said. "What?!" asked Leon shocked by her answer. "It was just a joke." she said embarrassed. Leon smiled wickedly. "You have the hots for me!" he teased. "Nuh-uh! I was just kidding!" she protested. Leon laughed. "The look on your face! It's priceless!" he said trying to contain his laughter. "Shut up!" she said as she drank the bottle of tequila. "Kiss me." he said. "What?!" she said shocked. "Come on. Kiss me. If you don't feel anything then prove it." he said. "I'm leaving." said Suzaku. She got up and left taking the bottle with her. "The truth will set you free princess! The truth will set you free!" yelled Leon as he watched her walk away. "Fuck you!" she yelled back.

"Have you found a way to save her yet?" Wolf asked Dash. "These things take time Mr. O'Donnell." explained Dash. "But time is what we're running out of." said Wolf. "I'm sorry but the files containing information about the experiment she participated in have been erased. The only document I found was a list of names of those who participated." he said. Wolf scanned the names. Next to them were the condition the weapons were in. "Dead, dead, dead, dead…" said Wolf as he scanned the names. Then suddenly just above Snow's name was an X. "Who's X?" he asked Dash. "I don't know." he replied. He clicked on it. There was no photo but there was a profile. "It seems this X person was a reptile born on Titania. He's a failed experiment. It also says that he was made a member of the Venom army. Anyone you know?" he asked him. Wolf shook his head. "There were a lot of reptiles in the army. The only one I knew was Leon. I doubt it's him though." said Wolf. "Why?" asked Dash. "He wasn't born on Titania. He was born on Macbeth. His father was a scientist there. He left Macbeth after his father took his own life in front of him." he told the monkey pilot. "Ok. Well whoever this guy is, his still alive." said Dash. "How do you know?" asked Wolf. "There's a serial number under his name. It's flashing red see. That means his still functioning." he told him. "Still functioning? He's a living person. Not a robot!" said Wolf frustrated. "I didn't mean it like that!" said Dash. Wolf sighed. "I know kid. It's just that…I promised Snow I would do whatever it takes save her and yet I'm unable to do anything!" he said as he smacked his fist into the wall. Dash understood how he felt. "Don't worry, we'll save her. I won't give up." he said. One of the scientist walked in. "Excuse me? Mr. Bowman sir?" Dash looked at him. "Yeah?" he asked. "You're needed in the lab sir." he said. "Ok. I'll meet you there in a minute." said Dash. "I should get going. Snow thinks I'm still on Fichina." said Wolf. "Alright. I'll keep you updated." said Dash. Wolf left.

"What are you doing?" asked Suzaku. "I'm reading. What does it look like?" replied Leon. "What kind of book is it?" she asked him. "Poetry. Ever read a poetry book princess?" he asked her. "I have lots of books in my library back at my castle." she told him. "Tell me princess, what is your planet like?" he asked her. "It's kinda like Solar only cooler and you can walk on the surface." she answered. "I'd like to see it one day." he said. "You'll like it." she said as she sat next to him. "Read me a poem?" she asked him. "You want me to read you a poem?" he asked her surprised. "I like poetry. My favourite poet is Nicolai Vandinski. He knows how to tug at a girls heart. I also like Drake Conrad. His poetry is so depressing. His poems make me feel so…so…_sigh_." she said. "You like Drake Conrad too?" he asked her. "Yes. I have read everything he has ever written." she told him. "Really!? Me too!" said Leon. "Not everyone can appreciate his intellect." she said as she took the book from him and flipped through the pages. "I never had you down as someone who was into this kind of stuff." said Leon. "Ditto Leon." said Suzaku with a smile. Leon smiled back. "So you gonna recite some stuff for me or what? Make it a short one though because I have to head back to Corneria soon. Please?" she asked him as she returned his book. "Alright." said Leon as he cleared his throat.

Krystal took good care of Celes while Snow was gone. Celes tried to reach for her bottle. "Are you hungry?" she asked her. She drooled all over her shoulder. "You know, you're really cute. Maybe when you get older you could grow up to be a super model or maybe priestess like I was once. You can be anything you want to be." said Krystal as she fed Celes. As she talked and played with her the bell rang. She looked to see who it was. It was Fox again. "Not him again." said Krystal who was getting more than fed up. "Lets just pretend he's not here ok?" she said as she tickled her tummy. "I know you're in there!" said Fox. "Go away!" yelled Krystal. "I just need to talk to you. Please?" he begged her. "What do you think little one?" she asked Celes. She just yawned. "Krystal?" shouted Fox. She just ignored him. "Why won't he leave me alone?" asked Krystal annoyed. Celes then tugged on her hair. "Ow! Hey let go!" she said. She giggled as she kept tugging on her hair. Just when Krystal thought Fox had left, Suzaku returned home and let him into the apartment. "Hey Krystal!" she said as she walked in with Fox. "You had to let him in!" she said angrily. "Sorry. I didn't know." she said as she took the baby. "So are you going to talk to me or what?" Fox asked Krystal. "I'm gonna take the baby out for a walk." she said as she strapped her in her pram. She grabbed the baby bag and a blanket and walked back out. "Why have you been ignoring me?" he asked her. "I told you I needed some time alone. Panther understood that. Why can't you?" she asked him. "Because I want to know what's going on? I thought we were getting along fine. Why did you leave?" he asked her. "Look, now isn't a good time." she told him. "You didn't answer my questions Krystal!" he said as he grabbed her. "Let me go!" she shouted as she slapped him with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry but I'm staying right here until you answer me." he told her as he sat down on the couch. "This is foolish. Can you just go?" asked Krystal angrily. "Not until you tell me what's going on." he told her. "Fine! If you must know." she said as she sat down next to him. "I wanted to analyse my feelings for you." she told him. "And?" he asked her. "I'm over you Fox. I love Panther. I don't want to be with you anymore. I'm sorry." she told him. "I see. So does this mean you no longer want to be apart of Star Fox?" he asked her. "No. I still want to work with you but strictly on a professional basis. Unless…?" said Krystal. "Unless what?" asked Fox. "Unless you'll find it awkward us working together." she told him. Fox sighed. "I really messed up didn't I?" he asked her. "Yeah. You did. But Snow helped me through it. Fox, I can't afford to have my heart broken again. That is why I chose to be with Panther." she said as she stood up. "But Panther doesn't love you. Not like I do." he told her. "He loves me more than you ever did!" she said as she opened the door for him to leave. "Krystal, I was a fool! A stupid fool! I'll do anything to win you back!" he said as he held her close. "I want you to leave. Now!" she ordered him. "But…" said Fox. "You think you can just waltz in here, saying those words and I'll forgive you? Think again. I prefer action to words." she told him. Fox left. She slammed the door and locked it.

As Snow journeyed back home she received a distress signal. The signal lead her east of Fortuna. She wondered around only to find the remains of an Anglarian ship. She opened it. It was the Anglar that had attacked a while back. It was Zazan. He was still alive. "Are you alright?" she asked him. Zazan opened his eyes. "Y-you! You've come to kill me?" he asked her. "You sent out a distress signal and I responded. You should be grateful." she told him. "Why?" he asked her. "The war is over. You're free to make your own choices now. I have no reason to kill you." she told him. "Free? I'm an Anglar. For us there is no freedom." he told her. "It's sad that you would think that…uh…what's your name again?" she asked him. "Zazan." he told her. "Zazan. Wait you're Zazan?! How did you get here anyway? I heard you died on Venom." she asked him. He didn't answer her. "Ok. It's none of my business. You're hurt." she said as she went into her ship and took out a first aid kit. His scars were infected. She helped him out of his ship and lay him on the ground. She cleaned his wounds as best she could. "Why are you helping me?" he asked her. "I'm not the type of person who walks away from people in need of help." she answered. "But I'm an Anglar. An enemy." he told her. "It doesn't matter what you are. Like I said before Zazan. The war is over." she told him. "You a traitor, helping me an enemy." he said surprised. "Enough with the traitor shit. I was never on your side to begin with." she reminded him. "Hmph. Whatever." said Zazan. "I have to get you to an infirmary and quick." she said. "No!" said Zazan. "But…" she said. Zazan picked himself up. He was in a lot of pain. "I can take care of myself. The war maybe over but to everyone, I'm still an enemy." he said. "True." she said smiling as she walked over to her ship. She then turned to look at him. "But I don't see you as an enemy. Just another space warrior. I hope we meet again someday." she said as she took off. Zazan became confused.

The forgotten Andrew Oikonny watched as the two parted ways. He was last seen on Fichina. But after his defeat he had devised a new plan. He knew about Snow's condition. He decided to keep an eye on her. He was still bitter about his last confrontation with Fox but what angered him more was the fact that his cousin Dash was living out his ambition. To rule Venom. He decided to find survivors of the Anglarian army. He had a plan for revenge but after seeing her and knowing of her relationship with Wolf he decided to use her as part of his revenge.

As Suzaku took the baby for a stroll she bumped into Falco. But he was with Katt. "Oh Su! Hey!" said Falco surprised. Katt glared at her. Su kept on walking but Falco went after her. "Wait! It's not what it looks like!" he told her. "Falco, who you hang with is none of my business." she told him. "What?" said Falco confused. "I don't care anymore. You're no longer part of my life. So do what you want because I'm over you." she said. "Uh…ok. That's kinda good to know." he said. "Pardon?" she asked him. "Listen Su…I'm sorry it didn't work out." he said. "Don't worry about it. Like I said I'm over you. I even have a date tonight." she told him. "Good for you. Anyone I know?" he asked her. "His name's Hawk. He's totally cute. Cuter than you." she giggled. "I see." he said a little disappointed. "Listen Falco. I'd like it if we could be friends." she said. "I'd like that too. Despite everything that's happened, I had a lot of fun with you." he told her. Katt watched as they talked. She didn't like Suzaku. "Hey why don't you and Pussy Monroe join us at this club we're going to. We can make it a double date." she said as she handed him a card. "Ok, Su her name is Katt. You know that. Second, I'm not dating her. Third, isn't that an exclusive club? That place is hard to get in to." he informed the princess. "Not if you're royalty." said Suzaku as she continued to walk away not looking back. "See you at the Blue Moon nightclub!" she said. Falco realised he made a mistake, doing the dirty on her. He wanted her back. "Falco!" called Katt. "Yeah. Coming." he replied. "What did she want?" she asked him. "We were just talking." he answered. "About what?" she asked. "About stuff. It's really between me and her." he replied. Katt looked at him suspiciously. "Come on. Don't look at me like that. Tell you what, lets go the Blue Moon nightclub." he suggested. "Really? But I heard that place is pretty exclusive." said Katt surprised. "Hey, don't sweat it Katt." said Falco as he put his arm around her.

Snow managed to return home safely when she caught Krystal crying. "You ok?" she asked her. "Huh? You're back." she said as she wiped away her tears. Snow walked over to her and dropped her things on the couch. "What happened?" she asked her. "Nothing. I just felt like crying." she laughed. "Krystal you know you can tell me anything right?" she asked her. "I know." she said as she lay her head on her shoulder. "So did you get the dress?" she asked her. "Yeah. Surprisingly, it's still in pretty good condition." said Snow. "Is it?" she asked exhausted from crying. "Yeah." she replied. Krystal smiled. "Where's Celes?" she asked Krystal. "Suzaku took her out for a walk." she told her. "Ok. I hope she comes back soon though." said Snow as she held her hand. "I'm hungry. I'm going out to get some lunch." said Krystal as she got up to put on her jacket. "What do you feel like?" she asked her. "A fish burger and a diet coke." replied Snow. Krystal left the apartment. As soon as she did, Snow called Panther.

"This is the dress?" asked Panther. "Yeah but it's a little tight. Plus the hem is torn. Think you can fix it?" she asked him. "Fine. But not a word to anyone about this." he told her. "Hey I didn't tell people you took ballet. Why would I tell them about this? There's a sewing machine in my room. I'll keep Krystal out of the apartment. Call me when you're done." she told him. "Alright. How is she anyway?" he asked her. "Confused. She loves you but she still has feelings for Fox." she told him. "I was going to propose to her. But now I'm not so sure." he said. "Look Panther, I'm sorry. It's probably my fault because I set you two up but…" said Snow. "But what? If you have any advice I would like to hear it." said Panther. "Never mind. I shouldn't get involved. This is between you, Fox and Krystal." she said. "Snow!" called Krystal. "I'll keep her busy." said Snow as she stepped out of her room. "Hey Krystal!" said Snow as she went to greet her. "Hey, what's going on?" asked Krystal. "Nothing. It's such a lovely day out, lets go outside." she suggested. "But I came from outside." said Krystal. "Come on. Lets go to the park and talk. We haven't done that lately have we?" she said as she pushed her out the door. "Well alright." said Krystal.

The two vixens sat in the park. "Snow?" asked Krystal. "Yeah?" asked Snow. "Why did you want to come here?" she asked her. "I just feel like being surrounded by nature. Is that a bad thing?" asked Snow. "No." smiled Krystal. "So have you come to a decision?" she asked Krystal. She looked at her. "Yes." she replied. "Who do you want to be with? And you have to be honest because I'll be using my telepathy to make sure." she told her. "I choose to be with Panther." she told her. Snow laughed. "What's so funny?" she asked her. "Your heart wasn't in it." she told her. "What?" asked Krystal. "You say you want to be with Panther but the truth is you just don't want to get let down again by Fox. What makes you believe Panther won't do the same thing?" she asked her. "Because he loves me." replied Krystal. "That's true but that won't stop him from breaking your heart. I know Panther. I know he genuinely loves you. In fact he loves you more than he has any other woman. However…" said Snow. "However?" asked Krystal. "Sometimes he can be a little misguided by love. Know what I mean?" she asked her. Krystal shook her head. "They say people do crazy things when they're in love. I know this is true because I've done a lot of crazy shit way back when in the name of love. I took a bullet for Wolf, got a tattoo for Panther-" she said. "You have a tattoo?" interrupted Krystal. "Yeah but my long fur covers it up so it's hard to see. But it's there." she told the blue vixen. "Where?" asked Krystal. "On my lower back." answered Snow. "Can I see it?" she asked her. Snow showed Krystal her tattoo of a black rose. "Wow, it's so pretty." said Krystal as she touched it. "Hey that tickles!" giggled Snow as she rummaged through her fur. "Maybe I should get one done." wondered Krystal. "They hurt." said Snow. "I can handle any kind of pain." said Krystal cockily. Snow punched her hard on the arm. "OW! What the hell Snow!" said Krystal angrily. "Thought you could take any kind of pain? Getting a tattoo hurts worse than that." she told her. Krystal went to throw her rubbish in the bin when Snow received a message from Panther. "I have to go. See you at home." said Snow as she left.

"Wow. You did a good job." said Snow as she examined the dress. "Try it on." said Panther. She went to her room the get changed. Suzaku returned home to see Panther there. "What are you doing here?" she asked him. "I came to visit Snow." he told her. "Yeah, right. You're here just to see Krystal am I right?" she asked him. "Part of me wanted to but I promised I'd give her some space so I waited until she left to see Snow." he told her. "Princess? Is that you?" called Snow from her room. "Yeah!" called Suzaku as she parked the pram to one side. Panther walked over to the baby and picked her up. "I was wondering when you were coming back Su." said Snow. "I went for a walk with Celes." she told her. "How is my cute baby girl?" she asked as she took her from Panther. She just sucked on her little claws. "You're such a cutie." she said as she nuzzled her nose up against her daughters. "I wish I had a child." said Panther. "What was that?" asked Suzaku. "Nothing. Forget it. I must be on my way. See you at the wedding." said Panther as he left. "Wait a minute!" said Snow as she stopped him. "Yes?" asked Panther. "I want to thank you for altering my dress." she said. "You don't have to do that my friend. Besides I owe you for setting me up with Krystal." he said. "Panther, I…I…hope…wish you and Krystal every happiness." she said. Panther smiled. "I haven't felt this way since the day you and I…" said Panther. "But that's history right? 'Cause you're with Krystal. And you love her don't you?" asked Suzaku. Panther laughed at the princess. "Yes. That is true princess." said Panther as he left.

"What are you doing?" asked Slippy. Fox was ransacking his room looking for the ring he had bought for Krystal. He had forgotten about it until recently. "I'm looking for something. What does it look like?" he snapped. "What are you looking for?" asked Amanda. "I'm looking for a ring. I bought it a couple of years back with my cousin." he told her. "You mean that engagement ring?" asked Slippy. "Do you know where it is?" asked Fox. "You threw it away remember? After you had that huge fight with Krystal." he reminded him. "I don't remember doing that!" said Fox surprised. "It was just before you took off without a word to anyone. Remember?" said Slippy. "No." replied Fox. "Well you were pretty wasted that night." explained Slippy. "I was?" asked Fox surprised. "Never mind. I'll help you look." he said. "No. Forget it." said Fox annoyed. He sat on his bed. "What's wrong?" asked Amanda. "I guess I'm just worried about Snow. She was always the better vulpine in the family. She was just a kid when she was enlisted into the academy. She was a child prodigy. Now she's getting married to Wolf. It makes sense seeing as he is the father of her baby but still, I never saw this coming." explained Fox. "But you are going to the wedding right?" asked Amanda. "I have to. Someone has to give her away." he said.

It was late at night and Suzaku was getting ready for her date. Snow was staying in. She wore her pyjamas and sat in front of the TV with a huge bowl of popcorn. Her daughter was finally sound asleep. "How do I look?" asked Suzaku as she showed off her long red Chinese dress. "You look cute." she replied trying to watch the TV. "Thanks for your help." said Suzaku sarcastically. The bell rang. Suzaku checked the monitor to see who it was. A dashing avian stood outside in a really smart suit. "Hey Hawk! I'll be down in a second!" she said. "Is that him?" asked Snow. "Yeah. Well, have a good night. I know I will." said Suzaku as she made her exit. Twenty minutes went by and the bell went off again. "Who could that be?" wondered Snow as she got up. It was Wolf. "Meet me on the roof in half an hour." he told her. "You're back!" she said happily. "Yeah, now go get dressed and meet me on the roof." he ordered her.

Falco arrived at the club with Katt. He looked around hoping to see his ex. Katt didn't notice. She was just glad to be with him. Falco spotted her. She sat alone in the bar drinking her cocktail. He left Katt and walked over to her. "Hey Su." said Falco. "So you decided to come." said Suzaku. "Yeah." he replied. She spotted Katt. "And you brought Pussy Monroe with." she laughed. "Come on Su. You know that's not her name." said Falco. "I know." she said. "Our table is ready." said a handsome hawk. Falco was surprised when he saw him. He was hoping that her new boyfriend would be ugly looking but he wasn't. "Oh, thanks Hawk." she said. He looked at Falco. "Who's he?" he asked her. "This is Falco Lombardi. He's…an old friend of mine." she answered. "Oh, so this is Falco?" he said surprised. She nodded. "Yeah, that's me." replied Falco. "Huh. He's kinda scrawny." said Hawk. "What?!" said Falco angrily. Suzaku laughed. "You're funny. Lets go to our table." she said as she grabbed his wing. "You joining us Falco?" she asked him. "Nah, you go ahead." he said. She shrugged and walked off with her new boyfriend. "What is she doing here?" asked Katt. "She came here with her new boyfriend." answered Falco. "Oh, so she's finally gotten over you. That's good to know. Now you and I can concentrate on our relationship." she said happily. "Listen, Katt…" said Falco. Katt knew that voice. He had used that tone of voice with her numerous times before. "No." said Katt. "I'm sorry." said Falco. "No! You're not doing this to me again!" she shouted. Suzaku heard the two arguing and smiled as she watched her slap him across his face and storm out of the club. Falco looked at Suzaku. She turned away. "Are you alright?" asked Hawk. "Uh…yeah." she answered. "You still have feelings for him?" he asked her. "Yeah." she said. She looked behind him and saw a guy staring at them. "Hey, I think that guys checking you out Hawk." she said. He turned around. "Nah, not my type." he replied. "Come on. And here." she said as she gave him some money. "What's this?" he asked her. "Go get him tiger." she said as she pushed him towards the man. "Alright. It's your money." he said. She giggled. Falco walked over to her. "Hey what's going on?" he asked her. "Nothing. Say, you wanna get out of here?" she asked him. "What about Hawk?" he asked her. She turned to look at him. "He'll be fine. Come on. Lets go." she said as she held his wing.

Snow was dressed in her red silk dress with the spaghetti strap. She climbed onto the roof carrying the baby monitor in her purse. Wolf stood there with a stereo in one hand and a bouquet of sunflowers in the other. The stereo was playing her favourite song. "What are you up to?" she asked him. "I'm trying to make as many pleasant memories as possible with you. Because, you're gonna be my wife soon and I love ya." he answered. "That's so sweet." she said as she took the flowers from him. "So why are we up here?" she asked him. "Check it out." he said pointing at the sky. She looked up and saw lots of stars. "Remember the last time we saw this many stars together?" he asked her. "Yes." she replied. Wolf put the stereo down. "Care to dance?" he asked her. "I thought you hated dancing?" she asked him. "Yeah but I know you like to which is why I'm asking you dumb fox." he told her. "You mangy cur." she responded. The two laughed together. The two danced to the music.

"So." said Falco. "Yes?" asked Suzaku. "Where do we go from here?" he asked her. "What do you mean?" she asked him. The two sat on a park bench looking at the night sky. Falco looked at the princess. He held her wing. She looked at him surprised. She got up. "No." she said. "What?" asked Falco. "I can't go through this again. Getting over you was by far the hardest thing I have ever done." she told him. "Su, I made a mistake. Can't we go back to the way things were?" he asked her. "I doubt my boss would approve of me dating you again." she said with a smile. "Your boss? You mean Snow?" asked Falco. She shook her head. "No. I joined Star Wolf not long ago. I joined Star Wolf to get over you. We can never go back to the way things were." she told him. "You did what?! Are you stupid?!" he asked her. "No. I know what I'm doing." she replied. "Su…" said Falco. "I'm willing to be your friend but no more than that." she said as she walked away. "Wait a minute!" said Falco followed her.

Snow was fast asleep with Wolf on the couch holding the photo album close to her chest. Krystal smiled and covered them up with a blanket and stroked Snow's hair. She slowly opened her eyes. "Sorry. Did I wake you?" asked Krystal. "No. I needed to get up anyway. I have to go to the bathroom." she told her. "Oh. Sorry. Go ahead." said Krystal. Snow got up and did what she had to do. She came back after washing her hands and stretching her arms. "You're back late." said Snow. "I met up with some friends and had some drinks." she told her. "Oh. Did you have a good time?" she asked her. Krystal smiled and nodded. "So how are you feeling?" she asked her. "I'll be honest with you, I'm getting weaker and weaker. I don't know how long I can keep going." she said quietly making sure she didn't wake Wolf. "You're stronger than you give yourself credit for. Don't give into it." said Krystal. "In two days we leave for Fichina." said Krystal. "Yes. But I'll be leaving tomorrow." she said as she watched her lover sleep. "Why?" asked Krystal. "I have some business I need to take care of." explained Snow. "Krystal? Could you do me a favour?" she asked her. "Yes?" asked Krystal. "Can you watch over him while I'm gone. Make sure he raises our daughter right. If he doesn't then I'm gonna haunt him from the beyond. Can you do that for me?" she asked her. "Ok. I'll do my best." she replied. "Hey. What are you two talking about?" asked Wolf as he yawned and stretched his arms. "Nothing. Go back to sleep." said Snow. "Don't you tell me what to do." he told her as he got up to go to their room. "I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." said Snow as she followed him. "Yes. You too." said Krystal. She waited for when the two went to bed to call Panther.

"Wait!" called Falco. "I have to go home." said Suzaku trying not to cry. Falco grabbed her but she pushed him back. "I'm done Falco. I am done with you. I loved you and you broke my heart. You can't expect me to forgive you for that." she said. "But I thought you forgave me?" asked Falco. "Falco. I still love you but…I…I…" she stuttered. Falco kissed her. She didn't fight back. When he kissed her she thought about someone else. Someone she thought she'd never feel that way about. "You what?" he asked her. "It's over Falco. I have feelings for someone else." she told him. "Can't we at least try to start over?" he asked her. "No. Sorry. It's over." she said as she walked away thinking about the other guy she had feelings for.

Snow left early in the morning and landed on Fichina just outside Star Wolf's base. She walked in. There was silence. "Look the boss's girl is back." said one of the outlaws. "Hey. Is Leon around?" asked Snow. "He's in the back ma'am." he said. "Right." she said as she walked off. "Um…" he said. She looked at him. "What?" she asked. "Me and the rest of the boys were wondering. Y'know if we could have the day off on the day of your wedding?" he asked her. "You'll have to ask Wolf he's your leader." she told him. "Yeah but you're gonna be his wife soon right? So you have an equal say in the matter." he told her. "I have no problem with you guys having the day off but like I said, Wolf is your leader. So you'll have to ask him." she said. "Can you ask him for us?" he asked her. "I'll think about it." she said. "Thanks ma'am." he said. "And don't call me that. My name is Snow." she told him.

"So Wolf, what are you going to wear to your wedding?" asked Suzaku. "I dunno." replied Wolf. "You don't know?!" asked Panther surprised. "I thought I'd just wear what I'm wearing now." he said. "No! Bad Wolf! Bad, bad Wolf!" said Suzaku as she repeatedly hit him on the head with the newspaper. "Ow! What the hell Su?!" shouted Wolf. "That settles it. We're going shopping." said Panther. "Yes. We have to buy him a suit. Something classic with a lot of style." she said. "Oh I know the perfect tailor. He does all of my suits." said Panther. "That's great, 'cause you're like the most stylish guy in the galaxy. Ok we'll take Wolf to your tailor and then we'll go pick out some matching shoes and after that lunch." said Suzaku excitedly. "A splendid idea princess." said Panther. "Do I get a say in this?" asked Wolf. "No!" said Suzaku and Panther simultaneously. "Y'know I'm not some doll you can dress up. I can pick my own suit." said Wolf. "Uh…yeah. As if. I mean what you're wearing now is like so out of style. Don't you ever keep up with the latest trends?" asked Suzaku. "No because I don't care. I wear whatever I feel comfortable in." said Wolf proudly. "How Snow puts up with you I'll never know." she said. "What was that bitch?" asked Wolf. "Nothing." she laughed. "Lets go. There's only two days left before the big day." said Panther clapping his hands with glee. "Calm down kitty cat. Wolf's getting married not you." Suzaku reminded him. "I know that but I might get married one day. I already have the girl of my dreams." he said. "But she's not yours. She belongs with Fox." said Suzaku. "…Shut up." said Panther. Krystal walked into the kitchen area to make some coffee. "What are you three up to?" she asked them. "We're going shopping. Wanna come?" asked Suzaku. "Sure why not. I have nothing better to do." she said as she sat on Panther's lap. "So any ideas on where to go on your honeymoon?" asked Panther. Wolf looked at him and smiled. "Yeah. I thought about taking her to that place Krystal told me about. Cape Claw on Sauria. We'll pitch a tent and go fishing. Then we'll watch the sunset and wait for the stars to come out. When they do we'll make passionate love under 'em." he replied. "_Aw__…_that is so sweet!" said Suzaku. "What is?" asked Wolf. "Everything you just said. And you used the words "Make love" when usually you just say "I am gonna wreck that vixen." I am like so jealous." she said annoyed. He petted her on the head. "There, there." he said sarcastically. "That sounds very romantic my friend. Snow loved camping. Ever since she was a little girl." Panther sighed. "I still can't believe you're going through with this. I thought you would have chickened out by now." said Krystal. "Whatever." said Wolf.

Snow and Leon were talking for many hours. Most of the time they were arguing about what was best for Wolf. In the end though Leon conceded. "It's funny. I hate you and yet I respect you at the same time." said Leon. "What?" asked Snow. "We have a lot in common you and I." he said. "Like what?" she asked him. "We're both killers. We both care about Wolf. We both share a twisted past with Andross." Snow looked at Leon. "You're right but unlike you I didn't kill for fun." she said. Leon moved closer to her. "I remember the first time we met. I can still smell the blood. I can still hear the soldiers begging for mercy. I can still see their limbs scattered on the floor." he told her. "Yes. I remember. They asked for it. I won't deny the fact that that was the first and only time I actually enjoyed killing." she confessed to him. "What did it feel like? The first time you killed?" he asked her. "Any normal person would say they were frightened but…when I first killed…I felt nothing. Maybe because I was used to death." she told him. "I see." said Leon. "What did you feel when you first killed?" she asked Leon. "I felt nothing. But then to be an assassin, I was raised that way." he told Snow. "I don't believe that you are completely devoid of emotion." she said. "What makes you believe such a thing?" asked Leon. "I can read your mind. You love her don't you?" she teased. Leon looked embarrassed. "Me?! In love?! Fuck off!!" he responded angrily as he drew his gun. "So it's true! You do like her!" she giggled. "Shut up!!" he shouted as he shot at her. The bullets had no affect on her and he knew this. He just did it out of anger. "There's no need to be embarrassed Leon. If you like her then tell her." she told him. "She's ok. But I don't really give a damn about her." he said. She knew he was lying but she just played along with him. "Ok. If that's all it is then ok." she said. "Ok then." said Leon. "Wolf is counting on you to be his best man. Don't let him down." she told him. "You really love him don't you?" asked Leon. "More than anything. Maybe one day, you'll feel this way about someone you care about." she said. "Maybe. I don't know why I'm so worried about this wedding. I mean you're going to be dead soon." chuckled Leon. "Fuck you reptile." she said as she flipped him off. "Bite me." smirked Leon. "So have you given any thought to being Wolf's best man?" she asked him. "Yeah." he replied. "And?" she asked him. "I'll do it. He is my best friend after all." he replied. She walked over to Leon and hugged him. It felt strange to Leon. No one had ever hugged him. She let go. "Wolf would be glad to hear it. He said that, you were the one he could always rely on to get something done. He trusts you." she told him. "He said that?" asked Leon surprised. She nodded. "You're like a brother to him. He values your friendship." Leon smiled. It was a real smile. Not a fake one and she was the first to see it.

The wedding day finally arrived. Wolf managed to sneak into Snow's dressing room. He watched as she got undressed behind the screen. "You shouldn't be here." she told him. "How did you…?" he asked her surprised. "I'm psychic remember?" she reminded him as she stepped out from behind the screen in her underwear. "I forgot. It's just that I wanted to see you one last time before you become Mrs. O'Donnell." he said as he closed the door behind him. "Silly Wolf. It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." she reminded him. "I'm willing to take that risk." he said as he pulled her close to him. He was dressed in a clean black tux with electric blue lining. "You're not dressed yet meaning we still have a little time before the ceremony." he said as he kissed her neck. "So you thought you would drop by for a little snack Mr. Wolf?" she teased him. "Oh yeah." he said as he kissed her on the mouth. She jumped on him and wrapped her legs tightly around her husband to be. "Wait." said Snow. "What?" he asked her. "Lock the door." she told him. "Good idea kid." he said as he sat her down on the dressing table. "The key is over there." she said pointing to the table with a vase of lilies on it. "Got it." he said as he picked it up and locked the door.

"Hey Princess." said Leon when he saw Suzaku walking by in her red sari. "What do you want Leon?" she asked him. "You said that one of the advantages to being best man is having it on with my choice of bridesmaid right? I choose you." he told her. "You're kidding right?" she asked him. Leon laughed. "But of course. But say I wasn't, would you want to?" he asked her. "You know you're cute and very vindictive. Yeah. Yeah I would." she replied. "Really?!" asked Leon. "NO!" she responded as she slapped him. "Ow! What the hell was that for?" he asked her. "You can't just walk up to me and ask for sex. I'm not a slut." she told him. "Oh yeah, what about Falco?" he asked her. "What about Falco?" she asked him. "I know the story of how you met. He asked you out, bought you a few drinks and you were all over him. The same happened with Hawk." he told her. "You leave them out of this!" she shouted. "Neither of them deserve you. Why must you settle for less. I thought you were royalty. Don't you know quality when you see it?" he asked her. "Why do you care?" she asked him. "I don't. I just like to piss you off." he laughed wickedly. "You bastard." said Suzaku as she walked away from him.

Krystal and Lucy were heading towards the dressing room. When they got there the door was locked. "Snow, it's us! Open up!" called Lucy. Krystal placed her ear on the door and listened. Her face turned red with embarrassment. "Yo, Krystal. What's wrong?" asked Lucy. "We should come back later." she said. "Huh? Why? What did you just hear?" asked Lucy as she placed her ear on the door. Her face turned red also. "Oh my. I guess we should come back later after all." said Lucy. "What are you two up to?" asked Panther. "Nothing. We better go. Come on Panther." said Krystal as she took his arm. "Ok." said Panther suspiciously.

"Wow…" said Snow as she rested her head on Wolf's chest. "Yeah. We've never been like that before." he chuckled. "You better go now." she said as she got up off the floor. "Kicking me out already?" he joked as he pulled up his tuxedo pants. "I have to put my dress on and I don't want you to see it until I'm walking down the aisle." she told him. "Ok. I'll see you then." he said as he unlocked the door. "Wolf." said Snow. "Yeah?" asked Wolf. "You look handsome. More so than you ever did before." she told him. "Thanks. I can't wait to see your wedding dress." he said and left. She sighed happily as she sat in front of the mirror and brushed her hair. Few minutes later the door opens up again. "Did you forget something?" asked Snow assuming it was Wolf. But it wasn't him. "You! What are you doing here?! You weren't invited!" she said angrily. The man approached her. "What are you doing with that?" she asked him looking at the sharp object in his hand.

Wolf waited for her at the alter. It was a private ceremony between the two of them. Only family and close friends were invited. Snow was still in her dressing room. She sat in front of the mirror holding a bouquet of white lilies. Bill walked into the dressing room to see her. "What are you doing here?" she asked him. "I just wanted to see you." he told her. "I'm glad you came. How have you been my friend?" she asked him. "Ok, I guess. I got a new girlfriend." he told her. "Good for you. Is she nice?" she asked him. "Yeah. You'd like her." he replied. "That's good to know. You deserve to be happy." she giggled. "Well Wolf's waitin' for ya at the alter." said Bill. Snow took deep breaths. "Ready?" he asked her. "Yeah. Who would have thought that me and Wolf would get married. I mean what are the odds huh?" she asked him. Bill smiled and helped her up. He noticed fresh drops of blood on the carpet. "Snow…what happened?" he asked her. "It's nothing my Billy boy." she replied. Fox walked in. "Are you ready?" he asked her. She nodded.

Snow walked down the aisle in her mother's wedding dress wearing the traditional jewellery of her tribe. Fox was giving her away. Wolf was lost for words for she looked more beautiful than she already was. "Hey." said Snow. Wolf couldn't say anything. He just stared at her. She giggled. "So what do you think?" she asked him. "You look amazing…" he said as he leaned in and kissed her. The priest coughed. "Sorry." he said. "Lets get this ceremony underway shall we?" said the priest. Snow smiled and nodded. "I can't believe this is really happening." said Wolf nervously. "Yeah." she replied, nervous also. The two stared lovingly in each others eyes as they said their vows. They each prepared their own. Something they each wrote from their hearts. Wolf never looked so happy. He was just about to kiss his bride again when he noticed something. A smell. It was blood. "Looks like my time is up." she told him as she reached out to touch his face before falling into his arms. Blood poured from her stomach where she had been stabbed. Fox quickly jumped to her side. "Snow…wh-what happened to you?! Who's the bastard responsible for this?!" he asked her. She whispered the name in his ear before dying at the alter. Wolf screamed out in sorrow.


	9. Part 9 Awakening

**Pure as Snow**

**Part 9-Awakening**

Snow was wondering around the CDF headquarters. She and Bill were now in charge of Corneria's toughest units. Bill was now in charge of the Bulldog unit and she was in charge of the Husky unit. However Snow had been going on undercover missions as well. General Pepper called for. She was about to see him when she noticed Pigma Dengar acting suspiciously. She was all ways suspicious of him ever since he joined Star Fox. Everyone thought she was paranoid but her concerns were well founded. He kept receiving mysterious calls and spent large amounts of cash on himself. He wasn't a good pilot or warrior and he was also the dumbest guy she ever encountered. She didn't understand why her uncle recruited him. She all ways viewed Pigma as some kind of joke. She decided to follow Pigma. He was talking to his mini comm. She couldn't see who he was talking to though. "Don't worry. No one suspects a thing. "So how soon will I get the money?" asked Pigma. _"Money? What the hell is that swine up to?" _she wondered. "Alright fine. Don't worry, we'll be heading your way soon." said Pigma. Snow used her telepathy to try and figure what he was up to._ "You better. Until you carry out your side of the deal, you'll be getting no more money from me." _said a sinister voice on the other side of the mini comm. "Understood. See ya on Venom." said Pigma."What are you doing Snow?" asked Fox. Snow was startled and hit him. "Ow! That hurt!" said Fox angrily. She wrote something down on a piece of paper. She was still unable to speak. She had been given a personal communicator as a gift from General Pepper but she never used it. She handed the piece of paper to her cousin. "You don't trust him? Who don't you trust?" he asked her. She handed him another piece of paper. "Pigma? He seems alright to me. Are you sure you're not just being paranoid?" he asked her. She hit him again. "Ow! Stop that!" yelled Fox. Pigma walked by. "Hey kids, whatcha up to?" he asked them. Snow glared at him silently. "Whoa! What's with da dirty look?" he asked her. She grabbed Fox's arm and walked away from him. Pigma knew Snow was on to him and had to take action. He followed her to the briefing room where she was to be assigned her next mission. Pigma listened and came up with an evil idea. He waddled off to his quarters and contacted Andross.

#-#-#-#

"Breath! Breath dammit!" screamed Wolf as he tried to perform CPR whilst Krystal tried to stop the blood that was pouring out of her and down her clean white dress. "You can't die! Not like this! I won't allow it!" he screamed. Krystal checked her pulse. She shook her head sadly. "Wolf…" said Fox as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Stay away from me!" he screamed as he pushed him away and pulled out his blaster. Everyone gasped. "Get out! GET OUT!!!!" he screamed in sorrow. Everyone left, but Krystal stayed.

Wolf had drunk four bottles of champagne in his hotel room. He was depressed and tried to drown his sorrows with alcohol. It was a pitiful sight. Krystal was trying her best to console him but he was inconsolable. He just kept drinking and was now on his fifth bottle. "I loved her Krystal. I loved her so much. I never loved anyone until I met her." he said as he continued drinking from the bottle. "Wolf…" said Krystal sadly. "I don't think…I'm strong enough to keep on living. But I have to try." he said. Krystal was worried about his words and took the bottle away from him. "What are you doing?" he asked her. "You need to sober up Wolf." she told him. "I need to do nothing. Just leave me alone to mourn." he said as he snatched the bottle back from her. "If Snow were alive right now she'd hit you for wallowing in self pity." she said disappointed in him. "Just leave me alone." he said. She left. Fox was on his way to see him. "How's he coping?" asked Fox. "He's deeply depressed. How do you think he's coping?" replied Krystal rudely. Fox sighed sadly trying to fight the tears. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. How are you feeling?" she asked him. "I'm ok. I'm used to this sort of thing." he said. "I better talk to him." he said as he walked over to Wolf. He saw him coming and walked away.

"What are you doing?" Amanda asked Suzaku. "I'm looking for something that's engraved here." she told her. "What is it?" she asked her. "Snow said that everyone that has ever been married here had their names engraved on the wall for all eternity. I'm looking for Athena's name." she told her. "Snow's mother? You'll have a hard time finding it." said Amanda. "Why?" asked Suzaku. "There are so many names on the walls here. It'll take forever to find it." explained Amanda. "Well, lets look for Snow and Wolf's name instead." suggested Suzaku. "They haven't engraved it on the wall yet." said Amanda sadly. "Then I'll do it." she said. She warmed up the tips of her wings making them hot. Panther was looking for Wolf when he walked in on her melting the ice on the wall. "What are you doing princess?" he asked her. "I'm writing Snow and Wolf's name on the wall. What does it look like?" she replied rudely. "I see." he said as he knelt beside her. "There. Doesn't that look great?" she asked them. "Yes, it does." replied Panther. "Have you seen Wolf anywhere?" he asked them. "Sorry but I have no idea where he is." answered Suzaku. She cried. Amanda held her and cried as well. Panther turned away so he wouldn't have to cry again.

Wolf returned to her side. He kept hoping that it was a bad dream, that she would wake up. But he knew she wouldn't. She had been taken away from him again. Amanda walked up to him carrying Celes. "She loved you a lot. She loved you like she loved no other. That I know." she told him. "Did she? I thought she resented me for ruining her life." said Wolf. "She wouldn't have married you if that were true." she told him. "Amanda, you were always her best friend. You always looked out for her. It's too bad you're engaged to that damn frog otherwise I would have liked to of gotten to know you better." he said. "What are you going to do with her?" she asked him. "Not sure. She'll turn into a monster soon. When she does, I'll be ready to finish her." he answered. He took his daughter from her. "She shouldn't be here. She doesn't need to see her mother like this." said Wolf. "Are you going to be ok?" she asked him. He nodded. "Wolf, can we talk?" asked Fox standing in the doorway. "Can you get her outta here please?" Wolf asked Amanda. She took Celes. "Yes, of course." she said as she left with the baby.

Suzaku sat in the chapel. She could sense her presence. "Who's that with you?" she asked her. "I see. So you are the legendary James." she said as she got up and turned around. Leon went to check up on her when he heard her talking to herself. "I see. On Titania you say? Very well I will enquire on it." she said. "What the hell is this crazy chick up to?" wondered Leon in his mind. "He's depressed. I've never seen anyone like that before. He's in so much pain. I'm worried he might do something reckless." she said. "Yeah, I understand. I won't tell anyone." she said. Leon stepped in. She walked away.

"Drinking will not bring my cousin and your wife back." said Fox. Wolf shrugged. Fox was so angry that he had to hit him. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. "What happened to the strong and almighty Wolf? Do you really think Snow would want you to drink yourself to death? I understand how hard it is for you but-" he said before he was interrupted. "Imagine just for one minute, what it was like being me back then ok Fox?" asked Wolf. Fox looked at him angrily. "Imagine being on the run from the law and the one person you loved, the only one that has ever been there for you was shot down before your very eyes. All because she loved you enough to protect you." he said. "Wolf…" said Fox. "Imagine waking up the next day only to be told that the woman you loved more than anything was dead. Killed by the very people who swore to protect her. Imagine that kind of pain and then maybe you might feel just a little bit, what I am feeling right now. Because I'm telling ya Fox. Multiply that pain by a hundred and that is how much I am hurting inside right now." he explained to him. "I know how you feel. I loved her too." said Fox. "The woman I loved died in my arms on our wedding day! How the hell do you know how I'm feeling?" he asked him. Fox was silent. "I am so fed up of feeling sorry for myself. Everyone I have ever loved ended up leaving me. All I have left is Celes and I'll be damned if I let anything happen to her and her future!" he yelled as he threw the bottle at him.

Suzaku went outside for some air. She needed to think. She was going to make the biggest decision of her life. She cared a lot about her friend. She had to do something. "Hey." said Leon. "Don't start Leon. I'm not in the mood." she told him. "I'm not here to pick a fight this time." he told her. "Wolf's not here." she told him. "I know." he told her. "Then why are you here?" she asked him. "To be honest I don't know. I just had to see you." he replied. "I'm…" said Suzaku. "You're what?" he asked her. "I have to make a big decision. I never really thought about it until now. But then I never took my lineage seriously. Now I have to." she said as she went back inside. "What are you talking about?" he asked her. She didn't answer him. Panther approached her. "Are you alright?" he asked her. She nodded. She had a serious look on her face. "What is it?" he asked her. "Where's Amanda?" she asked him. "She's with her fiancé." he replied. "Ok. Get her and meet me in my room. We need to talk." she told him. He knew what it was about and slowly nodded.

Fox held Snow's hand as she lay there dead. He was amazed how beautiful she was even in death. He didn't know what to say to Wolf. He had it all planned out. He knew what he was going to say to him but, after seeing his cousin's body lying on the couch in her blood soaked wedding dress. He couldn't stop crying. Wolf was trying to contain his anger and pain. But seeing his wife like that made it hard for him to do so. He punched his fist into the wall creating a dent. Fox looked at him. He had never seen Wolf so angry. He realised there and then just how much Wolf really loved her. "Wolf…" said Fox. "What?" asked Wolf who was in no mood to talk. "Don't worry. She's in a better place now. I'm sure of it." he assured him. "I appreciate what you're trying to do but lets be honest. She's not." said Wolf. "Don't talk like that!" shouted Fox. "Fox, it's time you accept it. She's dead and there is nothing anyone can do to make things better." he said as he stormed back out. Fox went after him. "Don't you care about her anymore?!" asked Fox. "Of course I care! But Snow accepted her fate! You of all people know that when you walk the path of a warrior you have to be prepared to die!" he told him. "I know but, Snow was the only family I had left." said Fox sadly. "Not true. What about Krystal and Celes?" he asked him. "Krystal still hates me and Celes is your family." he told him. "She wants you to be apart of her life." said Wolf. "What?" asked Fox. "Snow wants you to be in our daughter's life." he told him. "Really?" asked Fox. "Well I'm gonna need help raising her. When Celes grows up she's gonna want to know about her mother." explained Wolf. "Well I have a lot of stories to tell her. Like the time she played a prank on General Pepper. She was put in solitary for three hours." laughed Fox. "Snow loved to play pranks. I…I…miss her already. I wish…I wish there was a way to bring her back." said Wolf. Fox left so he could be alone with her.

Suzaku took her two friends back to her dressing room. "We both know what's going to happen next right?" she asked them. They both gave an uneasy nod. "Snow talked to me in the chapel. I have to do something important. It's going to be dangerous. You remember the last time we were like this? Before we arrived in the Lylat system?" she asked him. "Yes. It was the day Snow vanished for a year after destroying an entire city. We agreed that should she become possessed like that again that we should do something to stop her." answered Panther. "But, you two grew up with her and Snow is my rival. Will you be able to keep your promise?" she asked them as she sat down. "You're planning on facing her aren't you?" asked Panther. "Snow has faith in Wolf and is positive he'll do the right thing but I'm not so sure. His heart is too weak. That's why I have to do this. I have something important to do first though. Will you help me when the time comes?" she asked them. "Do you have to ask?" asked Amanda with a smile. Suzaku smiled back. "So how is she?" asked Panther. "She sounded fine. Her uncle James is with her so she's not alone." she told them. Panther sighed with relief. "I tend to worry a lot about her. She was my first real friend." he said. "Don't worry. She's watching over you. Over all of us." she said hugged him. "And I swear it on my honour as a phoenix that I'll bring her back." she told them as she left her dressing room.

Wolf lay next to Snow humming her favourite song. He held her cold, lifeless body covered in blood close to him. "I know I made you a promise but I decided to make a new one. I won't finish you but I will find the bastard that killed you. He shouldn't be hard to track down. After all the guy is a complete retard." he said as he held her hand tightly. He then let go and left the room. No sooner that he did that black stripes started to slowly form all over her body.

Leon walked into Suzaku's dressing room. She was staring at her reflection in her sword. "Nice sword. I think Snow had one just like it." he told her. "I made her a sword like this one. A long time ago. Apart from astrology, astronomy, martial arts, literature and art, I also studied engineering and smithery." she told him. "Interesting." he yawned. "Ugh, you are beyond rude. Anyway what do you want?" she asked him. "I came to see how you were doing but I see you're fine so I'll just go." he said as he turned to leave. "Wait!" said Suzaku. "What?" he asked her. "Can you stay with me for a moment?" she asked him. "Ok." he said as he walked over to her. "I just don't want to be alone tonight. Plus I need someone to talk to." she told him. He sat on her bed and she lay her head down on his shoulder. "I'm worried about Wolf. I hope he's ok." said Suzaku. He stroked her head. "I know Wolf. He'll be ok. He's stronger than you give him credit for." he assured her. "Krystal told me that Wolf was used to death. That he was used to seeing the people he cared about die. That is why he wasn't too surprised when he heard about Snow's condition." she told him. "Wolf's been through a lot. It would be fair to say that he has suffered more than anyone here." he told her. "Because he saw his mother and sister die? Because he killed his father?" she asked him. "That's just the half of it. I won't go into details about it. There are some things you are better off not knowing." he told her. She got up. "You care for Wolf too I can tell. I always thought you were apathetic. I guess I was wrong." she said. Their eyes locked. She leaned in and kissed him. He ran his hand down her body. _"__Leon?__"_she whispered. "Yeah?" asked Leon. _"__Stay with me tonight?__"_she asked him. He smiled and nodded.

It was morning and everyone was preparing to leave. Krystal went to see Wolf and Snow but they were missing. She was very concerned and was worried for him. She decided to look for them. She heard a scream. It was coming from the chapel. Krystal saw her standing in front of the priest that married her. She was cold and silent. "Snow?!" said Krystal shocked to see her alive. But she wasn't. Her dead body had been reanimated by the Andross gene. Krystal ran to her side. She struck her down. Krystal fell to the ground.

Suzaku woke up and smiled as Leon lay by her side. "Good morning princess." he said. "Good morning Leon." she yawned. "Good morning princess." said Leon again as he kissed her and got out of bed to put his clothes back on. She giggled. "You were great last night." she told him. "Yeah. Whatever." he replied. "But lets keep what happened to ourselves. It can never happen again. Understand?" she asked him. "Like I'm going to tell anyone about this." he smirked. "Fool." she chuckled. "You were great too by the way." he said. "Thanks reptile. By the way, I like the way you used that long, stretchy tongue of yours." she said as she too got out of bed to put her clothes on. "Tell me, how long have you wanted to do this?" she asked him. "For a while now." he replied as he zipped himself up. "Look Su I want to tell you something." he told her. "Tell me what?" she asked him. Just before he could say what he was going to say, there was a loud explosion. "What the hell was that?!" asked Suzaku. They ran outside.

"What the hell is going on?!" asked Fox. He found Krystal injured on the floor . "Krystal are you alright?" he asked her as he knelt beside her. Panther ran over to her and pushed Fox aside. "Krystal, are you alright my love?" he asked her. "Panther…" she said weakly. Panther carried her in his arms. Fox managed to pick himself up. The smoke cleared. Snow stepped out of the chapel. "What the hell?!" said Fox shocked. "Is everyone alright?" asked Suzaku. She saw Snow. She smiled wickedly at the princess and left. Fox went after her. Suzaku was finding it hard to breath. She clutched at her chest. "Are you alright?" asked Leon. She nodded. "I sense a powerful evil within her." said Suzaku. "Where's Wolf?" asked Leon. "I dunno? We better find him." said the princess. "Lets find him then!" said Panther as he ran off. Suzaku helped her up. "Come on Krystal. Lets get you to your room." she said. "Thank you Suzaku." she said. Snow wondered around killing all those that stood in her way. Everyone had to evacuate the building. Fox had lost track of her and had no idea where she was.

Wolf and Snow had been missing for days and everyone was concerned. Everybody was still in shock and disbelief at what they had witnessed that fateful and tragic day. Fichina had been destroyed. The climate control centre had been destroyed as well, rendering the planet uninhabitable. Most of the inhabitants there had to flee while others froze to death in the cold. There were also reports of an Anglar, an artic fox and a sliver wolf leaving the climate control centre. Peppy had to do something. He felt bad about starting another war so soon after the last one, especially since the person he was going to war with was against his late best friend's niece. But he had no other option. She destroyed Fichina. He couldn't allow her to destroy another planet. Fox heard about what he was going to do and went to confront him about it.

"So…" said Zazan. She turned to look at him. "What is your next move master?" he asked her. "I want you to gather the remnants of the Anglarian army and take them to Zoness. Before that though, I need you to gather the weapons on Titania and head to the location that I am now downloading to you personal navigational system. Find weapon X11309. Bring it here." s/he ordered him. "Why do you want us to go to Zoness?" he asked her. "You can gather your strength there. You need to be prepared. General Peppy is planning an assault. We have to be prepared." s/he told him. "Alright. Oh and thanks for saving me." he said. "Didn't I give you an order?" s/he asked him. He saluted and left. As he was leaving a man walked by. He recognised him straight away. "You are Andrew Oikonny correct?" he asked him. He looked at him. "And who are you?" he asked him rudely. "Andrew, must you be so rude to my subordinate?" asked Snow. "Sorry." he said. "I like this body. I'm going to be sad when I leave it. Still, at least I'll have her powers as a memento." s/he laughed psychotically. "You bastards won't get away with this!" shouted Wolf who was chained up against the wall on a metal cross. She pushed the button and electrocuted him. "You should join me Wolf. I always admired you. You were the best of my soldiers. We can take Lylat together. Remember how I took you in when everyone else rejected you?" s/he asked him. "You can go to hell!" he yelled. She sighed and electrocuted him again. Holding the button down, increasing the volts and listening to his screams of pain. "Pity." s/he said. Oikonny looked up at Wolf. "What do we need him for? Lets just kill the dog." he said. She stopped for a moment. "You…" said Wolf as he glared coldly at him sending chills down his spine. "You killed her! You fucking son of bitch! You murdered my wife! I swear when I get out of these chains, I'm gonna kill you! All of you! I'll rip your fucking heads off!" he screamed as he tried to break free from his chains. S/he electrocuted him again. "Alas Wolf, it's true that I indeed killed your wife. But if it's any consolation, she looked pretty in white and crimson." laughed Oikonny. "Is everything ready on Titania?" s/he asked him. "Yup! I already set the trap that will eradicate Star Fox and the Cornerian Defence Force Uncle Andross." he told her. "Don't call me that you pathetic moron. From now on you will refer to me as Dark Snow. At least until I can retrieve my new body. Got it?" s/he asked him as she let go of the button. Wolf panted for breath. "Uh…um…alright." said Oikonny. "Actually, I grow bored here. I think I will go to Titania as well. I need to get used to this new body." s/he said. Dark Snow summoned some of her top guards to watch Wolf to make sure he doesn't escape.

"Leon's been acting strange lately." said Suzaku as she watched him. "I agree princess." said Panther. Leon just stared into space. Looking at the stars through the window. "I hear him calling." said Leon. "Who are you talking about?" asked Suzaku. "No one." he said as he walked away. "I wonder where Wolf is?" she asked him. "How the fuck am I supposed to know?" he asked her. "Don't you think we should look for him?" she asked. "Then let us look for him. Wolf is more than just our leader. He is our friend as well." said Panther. "You're in charge Panther. Me and Leon will look for him." she said as she went to get him. "But I want to look for him too!" he said. "Someone has to stay in charge of this place! We can't all go! Please just wait here for us ok?" she asked him. Panther sighed. "Come on. When the time comes we're gonna need to use the _"New secret weapon" _and someone has to supervise these idiots." she said. "Alright. But be careful." he told her. She nodded.

"But you can't do that! We're still recovering from the last war!" said Fox. "Fox, if we don't act then all of Lylat is lost!" explained Peppy. "Then allow me to deal with her! She is my cousin after all! I can stop her!" said Fox. Peppy looked at Fox. He knew how much he loved his cousin. They were close. Like brother and sister. But he never knew just how much Fox cared for her. "Alright. I'll send you to Titania. Bill and his squadron are there awaiting orders. I'll let him know your on your way to assist him." he said. "Thank you Peppy." said Fox. "But will you be strong enough to face her? I know how strong you are. I've fought beside you and have witnessed your strength but…" said Peppy. "But what?" asked Fox. "This enemy is not like any of the others you have faced in the past. No matter what, you must always remember that she is no longer the Snow you once knew. In time she will get stronger and as she gets stronger she will be unstoppable. Don't let your feelings for her interfere with your duty." he advised him. "I've faced her before. Even with her demonic powers. I know what to expect. I still remember that day she lost it and tried to kill everyone." said Fox. Peppy gave a nod and Fox left. Fox called on the other members of Star Fox including Krystal and Amanda and set course for Titania.

Suzaku had followed Leon to Titania. He was searching the ruins of an old research centre. Looking for something or someone. Leon turned an eye behind him and noticed Suzaku looking at him. "Why are you looking at me?" he asked her. "You've been acting strange since we left Fichina. What's wrong?" she asked him. "Nothing. I guess my head's screwed up because I've been banging avian pussy." he chuckled. "Fuck you reptile! We all know you're up to no good! I know you're looking for Andross's lab! You hear him calling right? I can hear him too!" she told him. "You can?" he asked her surprised. She nodded. Leon smiled. "You don't even know him." he said. "Not in body, but I do in spirit. He refuses to move on because he felt robbed of his destiny! Besides, I heard him talk about heading to his lab on Titania. I have no idea what he's talking about though. Part of the reason I'm here is because of her." she said. "Yeah it's true he has a secret lab here. That's where I'm heading. But you shouldn't get involved." he told her. "Why? I do not understand?" asked Suzaku. "What I don't understand is why he chose that woman. I just don't get it. I need answers." he told her. "Well lets find them together then." said Suzaku. "You're coming with me? After what I just said?" he asked her surprised. "Yes, well someone has to keep an eye on you Powalski-san." she said. "It's going to be dangerous you know." said Leon. "Yeah well, I love danger. It turns me on." she told him. "Well in that case, lets go Your Highness." he said as he walked into the ruins.

"Fox?" said Krystal as she walked into his room. Fox lay topless on his bed. "Is something wrong Krystal?" asked Fox. "I just wanted to check on you. You've been quiet since we left." she said. "I'm sorry. It's just that…I can't help but think about Snow y'know? Out of everyone I know, she was by far the strongest person I have ever met. I know it sounds bad me saying this but, there was a time when I resented her." he said. "Why did you resent her?" asked Krystal. "Snow was an only child just like myself. So we promised to always be there for each other, no mater what. She was so helpless and weak back then. But she got stronger. Stronger than me in fact and she no longer needed me. And I resented her for it. I never did apologise to her and now it's too late." he said. "I know how you feel. Before I met her, I felt completely alone. I never thought I'd meet another Cerinian." she said. "Technically she wasn't born on Cerinia, she was born on Katina. Her mother is from Cerinia." he told her. "What was her mother like?" she asked Fox. "Why do you ask?" he asked her. "Snow always talked about her father, her uncle and you but rarely did she ever talk about her mum." she said. "Her mother's name was Athena McCloud. She was a strong, wise and kind woman. She was like a mother to me. But she died. Murdered in her own home in front of Snow and one of her friends. That's why she hardly talks about her." she said sadly. "I didn't know." she said. "She doesn't like to talk about her mother because it brings back memories of that night. Whenever she thinks about it she gets angry and we all know what happens when she gets angry." he said as he got up and stretched his arms. "We should be reaching Titania in a couple of days. Better prepare yourself till then." he advised her. "Alright." she said. "Oh and Krystal?" asked Fox as she was about to go to bed. "I really am sorry for the way things turned out. I hope you've found what you're looking for." he said. "Thank you Fox." she said as she walked away.

"Princess, where are you?" asked Leon. "Leon!" screamed Suzaku. Leon followed her voice. She had found it. Andross's secret genetics lab. Suzaku was horrified of what she saw. There were bio-weapons in stasis capsules. But not just any bio-weapons. They weren't like the Anglars or the mutants rumoured to be inhabiting Zoness. They were clones of soldiers that once served him. But most horrifying of all was the clone that looked a lot like Snow. She trembled and fell to the ground. "What are they?" she asked Leon crying. "Andross had this all planned out. Even in death, his ambition lives on." he said impressed as he walked over to the computer. "What are you doing?" she asked him. "They're alive." he said. "Yeah. I know. I sense it. But this place is filled with malice." she told him. "Torch the place." he said just before shooting at the computer. It exploded. "But…" said Suzaku. "They're dangerous. We have no other choice." he said as he walked out. So Suzaku set the lab on fire and went after Leon. She sent a message to Panther explaining where they were in case something should happen to them. She was wise to do so. As the two stepped foot outside they were greeted by an army of bio-weapons. Most of them were Anglars who survived the last war. They were lead by Zazan. "Shit." said Leon. "We can take them." said Suzaku. "Don't be a fool. There's too many of them." he said. "Well I'm not giving up without a fight." she said as she drew her sword and began slaying every Anglar that came at her. Leon smiled as he admired her spirit and fired his Gatling gun at the rest. Zazan just stood there watching and laughing. "You fools you have no idea what kind of weapons they are do you?" asked Zazan. The defeated Anglars got up and multiplied. "What the hell?!" said Suzaku surprised. "You, you must be X11309 correct?" asked Zazan. "That's my serial code. So she sent you to get me?" he asked him. "That's part of the plan. Yes. She awaits on Macbeth." he said. "What is he talking about? Leon lets kill him and get out of here." said Suzaku. Leon dropped the gun. "Take me to her." he said. "What?!" she said shocked. "But the princess goes free. Understand?" he asked him. "You made a wise decision. Not like your leader. Fine then. Lets go. The rest of you stay here and kill every enemy on sight!" ordered Zazan. Leon was taken away leaving the princess behind.

Wolf sat in his cell. He was refusing to eat. He was too busy plotting his escape and revenge. He wanted to kill them. He wanted to kill them all. Wolf closed his eyes and thought about his late wife. She was always on his mind. That was how much she meant to him. He could never forget. That day, the day she died he had planned to retire form his criminal activities. He wanted a fresh start. He knew she was dying, that he couldn't do anything about. But she was murdered and that was something he could have prevented. He felt weak. Weak from pain, sorrow and regret. He looked at his wedding band. She had it made personally for him. It was one of a kind, just like she was. He went to sleep. As he did, he could feel her warmth as her spirit comforted him. _"You can't give up. The man I love is the strongest man in Lylat. You have to escape from here." _her voice whispered in his ear. "That's easier said than done. I'm trapped here." he mumbled in his sleep. _"You've been through so much Wolf. I'm so sorry. I wish I was stronger. This is all my fault. All of this started with my sorrow. Now everyone is going to suffer because of it." _she said. "It's not your fault. Andross did this and I'll make him suffer for it." he said. _"I don't want you living the rest of your life in hate and anger." _she told him. "I love you Vixen. Every time we're together something always tears us apart. It's as if I'm being punished." he said. _"You don't deserve this kind of punishment." _said Snow as she began to fade away. "Will I hear from you again?" he asked her. _"Yes, you will. I promise. You'll hear from me again soon." _Wolf was unsure if it was really her or if he had gone mad with grief but either way he was glad to hear her voice.

She ran through the desert. She could hear explosions and gun fire. She followed the sound. She searched for hours until finally, she collapsed and fell on the hot desert sand. Dash was patrolling the area when he spotted her. He recognised her straight away. "Your Highness, are you all right?" he asked her. She didn't answer. He took out a bottle of water and placed it to her beak. She drank it and slowly opened her eyes. "Dash…?" she said surprised to see him. "Come on. I'll get you out of here." he said. "Leon…he's…" she said. "Don't try to talk now. We need to get you to an infirmary." he said. As he helped her into his Monkey Arrow.

Dark Snow arrived on Titania. She looked at the burnt down ruins of what used to be the secret genetics lab. Zazan had already left. She heard noises. The Bulldog unit was heading towards her, being led by none other than Bill Gray. Bill didn't want to be on Titania. He didn't want to have to face his friend but he had a duty to fulfil. It was a most unfortunate obligation. Dark Snow turned away. The dark energy flowed from her body and into the sands. S/he was expecting them. "I was wondering when they would show up. Enough already. Let us play." s/he said she summoned a huge black tower from the sands. "Lost souls of Titania, I offer you a gift. The souls of these mortals will be joining you soon in the after life." s/he said. Everything went dark. There was a loud crash. Then another and another. The surviving soldiers had to face her on foot. S/he showed no mercy and killed most of them. Bill was the only survivor. He didn't want to fight her but he had to. He knew his gun had no affect on her and so they fought hand to hand. But she was too strong for him. Dark Snow knocked him down in five seconds. Bill tried to get up but s/he kicked him so hard that couldn't breath. S/he grabbed his throat and squeezed tight. But she wasn't going to kill him. "I'm sparing your life for one reason and one reason only. To pass on this message to Star Fox." said Dark Snow as s/he whispered in his ear. Bill passed out shortly afterward.

Suzaku opened her eyes. She could see some of the members of Star Fox standing there watching her. "Where am I and what are you guys doing? Watching me?" she asked them. "We just arrived here." explained Krystal. "I'm glad you're ok." said Amanda. "Well what did you expect, that I'd die on this lame planet? Not bloody likely." she replied as she got up. "Dash found you. You were pretty out of it. You kept calling out for Leon." Fox told her. "Oh? Oh! Right! Leon! He was taken hostage by the Anglars! I gotta go help him!" she said. Falco looked at her coldly. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked him. "Why the hell are you going after him? From what I heard, he abandoned you!" he reminded her. "Leon is my friend and comrade. I'll always have his back. Not just his but Panther's and Wolf's as well." she said as she pushed him aside and stormed off. "Wait!" called Krystal. Suzaku found herself in a military base. She had no idea how she got there but she wanted to leave and find Leon. "Suzaku, what is going on? Why are you so concerned about Leon?" she asked her. "I care for him a great deal. Is it wrong of me to worry about a friend?" she asked her. Krystal shook her head. "There's more to it than friendship." she told her. "If I find Leon, I'll find Wolf. You see he was taken by this Anglar named Zazan. So that is why I must find Leon." she told her. Krystal knew she wasn't telling her everything but she did not want to question her friend. Suzaku saw Dash and waved. He noticed Suzaku and walked over to her. "Your Majesty, you are all right." he said. "Yeah. Thanks for helping me Dash but call me Suzaku or Su. We are friends after all." she said as she bowed politely. "You were seriously dehydrated. You're lucky I found you when I did." he told her. "Yeah, well I better be on my way." she said. "Where are you going?" asked Dash concerned. "I have friends to save." she told him. "But, we were kind of hoping you'd help us out." he told her. "With what?" asked Suzaku. "We need some information regarding what you saw in my grandfather's lab." he told her. Suzaku was silent and walked away. "Suzaku!" called Dash. "Suzaku what did you see?" asked Krystal. Instead of telling her, she showed Krystal her memories using her mind. Krystal was shocked at what she saw. Suzaku continued to walk away. Dash stopped her. "Hey, you're still recovering." he said. "I have to go." she said. She looked around and noticed the unusual lack of soldiers. "So where is everyone?" she asked him. "Most of the soldiers were sent to investigate the lab you apparently burnt down." he told her. "They have to get out of there! They have no idea what awaits them! Death lies ahead!" she said in a panic. "Those things. Were they alive?" she asked her. She nodded. Fox walked over to them. "What things?" he asked them. Suzaku told him everything. "Andross clones. There were loads of them in that lab so I set it on fire." she said. Fox knew he had to stop them, so he called on the other Star Fox members and everyone rushed to stop the soldiers.


	10. Part 10 Crimson desert

**Pure as Snow**

**Part 10-Crimson desert**

She arrived on Venom and snuck into Andross's fortress. Her mission was to steal some secret documents and send them back to her to superiors. But once she had completed her mission, she was surprised to find herself surrounded by Venom soldiers. There were loads of them. She drew her sword. Andross sat in his room with Pigma, Andrew and Leon watching her through the monitor as she made her way through the army cutting them down to size. Leon was impressed with her fighting style. She was like a warrior possessed by the spirit of a demon. They had never seen anyone fight so passionately. So beautifully. None could stop her. Andross smiled as she killed his men. Indeed she was perfect. He wanted to recruit her but he knew she was loyal to General Pepper. He had known Snow since she was a child. Ever since he saved her life. He was glad to see her again. After what seemed to be like thirty minutes, she made her way to the mad scientist. Pigma stepped out carrying a machine gun. She smiled wickedly and charged at him. He fired. She activated her reflector. He threw a grenade at her. Smoke filled the air as it exploded. When the smoke cleared she pounced towards him. Slicing the gun in half with her sword. She looked at Pigma as if she was going to kill him. He ran away squealing. "What a loser. Wouldn't you agree Miss. McCloud?" asked Leon. He looked at the limbs of the dead soldiers lying on the floor and kicked them to one side as though they were pieces of rubbish. "What a mess. Oh well, not my problem. Still, that blade of yours is pretty sharp. May I see it?" he asked her. She pointed her sword at him. He was unlike any guy she had ever met. His eyes were cold and lifeless. She could tell that he was a very dangerous man. "It is unusual to see someone using a sword nowadays. But I suppose it causes more pain than a gun ever could. Yes, slow and painful. That is in my opinion, the best way to die." he said impressed with her weapon. She waved her sword to one side, ready to fight the sadistic reptile. "Unfortunately I won't be fighting you. Just like you, when I fight, I fight to kill. Andross wants you alive. Don't ask why." he told her. She was shocked from behind by Andrew Oikonny with a stunner. She was paralyzed instantly. Leon looked down at her and smiled. "Good night princess." he said.

#-#-#-#

There were bodies of dead soldiers scattered everywhere. The sands were stained crimson with their blood. They knew Snow had something to do with this. "Fox." said Dash as he pointed to a large black tower. "Where did that come from?" asked Falco. "My aunt, Snow's mother told me about an ancient temple buried beneath the sands here. She told me that the ancient natives sacrificed living people to please some so called god. Snow must have risen it from beneath the desert." explained Fox. "Your aunt told you that?" asked Falco. "Athena was such a wise woman. Everyone looked up to her." said Amanda. "You knew her too?" asked Fox. Amanda nodded. "I grew up with Snow so of course I knew her mother." she said. "I wonder why she did it?" asked Slippy. "I can hear something." said Suzaku. "Athena went on an expedition here once. She never really talked about it though." said Fox. "Lets check it out." said Suzaku as she ran towards the tower. "Wait a minute!" said Krystal as she ran after her.

"Bill!" cried Krystal. "_*Cough!* _Hey, what're y'all doin' here. She's gonna kill ya if she catches you guys." said Bill lying in a pool of his own blood. "What happened to you Billy-san?" asked Suzaku. "She came here commanding an army of bio weapons and decimated our entire unit." he explained. Bill tried to get up. "Don't move Billy-san!" said Suzaku. "Heh. I'm alright princess. You go after Snow." he said. "We can't just leave you here!" said Krystal. "You got no choice. You gotta stop her." said Bill. "Where is she now?" asked Fox. "She headed east. She said something about an ancient power hidden beneath some ancient ruins. I got no idea what she was talkin' about though." he told him. "I'll stay here and treat him." said Amanda. "I'll stay here with you." said Suzaku. "Ok. Be safe you guys." said Dash. "You too." said Amanda.

"So wonderful…" said Dark Snow. "What is?" asked Zako one of the four commanders on the Anglarian army. "Look how beautiful they are. Listen to the sounds of pain. Look at the suffering in their eyes. So wonderful…" sighed Dark Snow. "I…" said Zako. "You what?" asked Dark Snow. "Nothing." he said. Dark Snow laughed. "You don't have to tell me. I know." s/he said. "I forgot you had the ability to read minds." he said. "Yes. I know everything she does. You see, her brain is still functioning even though her heart is not." s/he explained to him. "Master, Star Fox have arrived." said one of the soldiers. "We'll deal with them. Proceed without us. Come my loyal knight, let us greet them." said Dark Snow. The two left together.

"How are you feeling Bill?" asked Suzaku. "I'm fine princess. Don't worry 'bout me none. I'll be fine." he assured her. "I have to worry. You are my friend after all." she said as she and Amanda helped him up. "We should get him back to the Great Fox." suggested Amanda. "You take him back. I'm going after Star Fox." she said. "On your own?" she asked her friend surprised. "Yes. They've been gone for a while now. I have to see if they're alright." she told Amanda. "You're worried about Falco aren't you?" Amanda asked her. "A little. I do love him. Uh…I mean as a friend of course!" said Suzaku. "I understand. Do what you have to do." said Amanda. Suzaku headed off into the dark tower.

"They're coming." said Fox. Dark Snow showed up with Zako. "Well, well if it isn't Star Fox. Come to play have you?" s/he asked them with a creepy and eerie voice. It was a mixture of both Andross and Snow's. "No way! Andross?" asked Fox shocked. "That's right. I am Andross existing in the body of what used to be your friend and comrade." s/he replied. "Why won't you just die?" asked Falco. "Squawk, squawk, squawk. Is that all you ever do parrot?" s/he asked him. "Why you-" said Falco as he fired shots at her. "You idiot! Guns don't work on her!" said Slippy. Dark Snow laughed psychotically as she drew her sword. "I could always use more sacrifices. Who wants to die first?" s/he asked. "Wait!" yelled Dash. Dark Snow looked at him surprised. "Dash? What are you doing here?" s/he asked him. "Please grandfather, just stop this. Let my friend go." he pleaded with him. "Sorry Dash but I can not do that. I need her." s/he told him. "Why? I tried so hard to come to terms with it but I still fail to understand! What use you could possibly have for her?" asked Dash. "You shouldn't get involved in this Dash. You should go home." advised Dark Snow. "Not as long as you continue to abuse my friend!" answered Dash. "Dash, I don't want to kill you. But get in my way and I will." s/he told him. "You'd kill me? Just so you could take over the galaxy?!" he asked him angrily. "I don't care for this galaxy anymore. It means nothing to me." said Dark Snow as s/he looked at Dash. S/he withdrew her sword. "Do you know what this place is?" s/he asked him. Dash shook his head. "This place is where souls are collected and when enough blood is spilt here, a great power will awaken." s/he told them. "You already have my cousin and still you want more power?!" asked Fox angrily. "You have no idea who or what she is do you?" asked Dark Snow. Fox clinched his fist. S/he laughed wickedly as the two disappeared into the darkness. They went in after them but the Star Fox members found themselves lost in the darkness and quickly became separated.

Krystal wondered around looking for Fox and the others hoping to find him or anyone for that matter. She saw a dim flicker of light. She walked towards it. The light grew brighter and hotter. She could see fire. Before she knew it she found herself back on her home planet of Cerinia. "Help!" cried a little girl as she ran over to her. She was covered in blood. "She's killing us! Please save us priestess!" she cried. Krystal looked up and saw Snow walking through the flames. Possessed. Her red eyes stared right through her. "Snow?" said Krystal. She ignored her and slew anyone that got in her way. "What are you doing?!" she screamed as she ran to who she thought was her friend.

Fox and Slippy wondered around for a while wondering where everyone went. As the two searched together they heard crying. They saw a young fox cub with tears streaming down his face. He was holding another one in his arms. A white fox cub. "Help! My cousin's really sick!" he cried. The little girl looked as if she was dying. "Hey Fox, that kid looks like you!" said Slippy surprised. "I…I remember this." he said as he walked over to the boy. "Please! She won't wake up!" he cried. "Snow was very sick. I carried her to the nearest hospital. Athena arrived immediately. She dropped everything to be by her side." explained Fox. "Please! Someone! Help!" cried the young Fox. "That was the day we first met him. The day we first met Andross." he said. "Is this place projecting our memories?" wondered Slippy. "Maybe. I don't know." answered Fox.

Dash and Falco managed to find them. They quietly watched the pair. They watched as Dark Snow picked up the dead bodies of Cornerian soldiers and threw their remains into what looked like a pit of lava. They were surrounded by red glowing crystals. "What the heck are they up to?" asked Falco. "I have no idea. This place is supposed to hide some kind of ancient power. It is possible that there trying to get this power." replied Dash. "You're his grandkid right? Surely you know what he's up to?" he asked him. "How long will you continue to resent me for my lineage?" he asked him. "Hey, I just asked a question. I mean you should know Andross better than anyone right?" he asked him. "Go to hell Falco." said Dash. They heard footsteps coming behind them. Falco quickly drew his gun. "Always quick to act huh Falco." said Suzaku with a smile. "Su! What are you doing here?" he asked her. "I thought you might be in danger so I came to find you guys. Where is everyone?" she asked them. "We got separated." explained Dash. "That's not good. This place can cause delusions if we're here too long. We need to get outta here." she told them. "We can't. I have to stop my grandfather." said Dash. "Dash, your grandfather lost his humanity long ago. Don't mistake him for the man you once respected." she told him. "But he's…" said Dash. "Lets find the others. We can deal with Andross later." she said ending the conversation.

"This is all your fault! You were supposed to look after her!" yelled a beautiful artic fox with blue eyes. She had a third eye jewel similar to Krystal's. "You should have taken better care of her Fox! But then again, I guess it's my fault. I should have known better than to rely on you. You're just a kid." said Fox's uncle Sam McCloud. Fox cried while Slippy watched. He tried to comfort him but he couldn't. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" he cried. "Fox. You promised to protect me. Why did you let me die?" asked the young Snow as she walked over to him. Slippy knew they were just illusions but not Fox. "Fox! They're not real!" he told him. But Fox wasn't listening. "Fox you gotta listen to me! This is all an illusion! It's not real!" he said shaking his friend. Fox was too distraught. Slippy looked at the little girl. "I don't know who or what you are but get lost! We know you're not real!" he shouted at him. The little girl laughed psychotically and ran away. "Fox! Are you alright?" asked Slippy. Fox slowly looked up at him. He laughed psychotically as his eyes glowed a demonic red. Slippy screamed. It wasn't the real Fox.

Fox found Krystal crying. "I remember Fox. I remember everything. Snow, she was possessed like she was now and killed everyone." she cried. "Krystal…" said Fox as he helped her up. "I always thought it was Andross. I sensed him there like I did on Sauria and he probably had something to do with it but…Snow was the one that killed everyone. That destroyed Cerinia." she said as she looked at the scar on the palm of her paw. "My sister…" she said as she wiped her tears away. "We need to leave this place. I sense a great evil within this tower." she told him. "Ok. Lets go." said Fox.

"_Wolf." _said her sweet, beautiful voice. "Snow? Is that you again or have I gone mad?" he wondered. _"Yes it's me." _she said. "How…?" wondered Wolf. _"It's a long story and I know how much you hate long stories." _she told him. "Are you really there? Is that really you?" he asked her. _"Yes it is. I didn't want to leave your side." _she told him. "I've finally gone insane." he chuckled to himself. _"No you haven't. Don't be frightened. It's me, Snow Vixen." _she said. "Thank the stars. Ever since you left I have felt nothing but emptiness in my heart." he told her. _"I am so sad Wolf. So very sad. I never meant for this to happen." _she cried. "I know and it's ok. But I love you so much that not being able to touch you hurts like hell. But hearing your voice more than makes up for it." he said as he sat up and leaned against the wall. _"I love you too. I feel the same pain. After all, we are one." _she told him. "Snow…" said Wolf. _"Yeah?" _she asked him. "Just so you know, the moments we shared together were the most wonderful moments of my life." he told her. _"Wolf…even as I was dying I was determined to marry you." _she said sadly. "Don't worry. It will be over soon and then you can rest." he told her. Oikonny walked in. "Gone mad already?" he asked him. "Snow?" asked Wolf. _"Yeah, you have permission to beat the crap out of him." _she said. Wolf stood up. Oikonny drew his blaster. "Don't make any moves or I'll shoot!" he said. _"Don't worry. As long as I'm here with you, you'll be safe." _she assured him. Wolf trusted her and tried to grab the gun from him. It went off. But Wolf was unharmed. Wolf smiled as he held the gun. He was going to kill him. _"Don't even think about it!" _ said Snow. "But he killed you! I swore revenge!" said Wolf angrily. _"He's not worth it. Don't kill him. If you love me then walk away." _she said. Wolf took the keys from Oikonny, locked him in the cell and made his escape.

"Fox! Krystal! Slippy!" called Suzaku. "This place gives me the creeps." said Falco. "What did you expect? This place used to be a gateway to hell. Well that's what the legends say." explained Dash. "And you know this because?" asked Suzaku. "Snow told me. She knew a lot of things. It was Snow who taught me how to fly, how to fight…she taught me a lot of things before she went on her big adventure. She was the reason I became a pilot in the first place." he told him. "Hey, is it true that you used to get so scared at night that you would hide under her bed and stay there until morning?" asked Suzaku. Dash looked embarrassed. "Well yeah, but I did just lose my parents at the time and she was like the only person I had left in my life. After she left, the only people who were ever really there for me were Bill and Pepper and that was at the request of Snow." he answered. Suzaku placed a comforting wing on his shoulder. "Remember, whatever you see here, they're just illusions. Nothing more. Don't let fear or anger consume you. This place feeds on it." she said as she looked at Falco. "Why did you look at me when you said that?" he asked her. Suzaku giggled. "Lets just find the others." said Dash. Suzaku held Falco's wing and followed Dash.

The three of them found Slippy first. He looked terrified, like he had seen a ghost. "Hey Frogger, you alright?" asked Suzaku. "I wanna get outta here! This place is evil!" cried Slippy. "You alright man?" asked Falco. "I've seen things. Things that are far worse than any nightmare." he told him. "Whatever. We should find Fox and Krystal." said Dash. "I'm with you all the way." she said as she followed him. As they proceeded forward, Dash heard something. It was his mother's voice. She lay on the ground, screaming in pain. "Dash, help me! Help me!" she cried. "Mom?" asked Dash shocked. "That is not your mother. Ignore her and move on." said Suzaku. "But…" said Dash. "Remember Dash that they are just illusions. Illusions that feed on fear and pain." she reminded him. "You're right." he said as he walked away. "You will let your own mother die Dash?" asked his mother. Dash turned around and looked at her. "If you see Snow, tell her we're on our way to stop her." he said before continuing to walk away. She stood up. "You can tell her yourself. She awaits you in hell!" she hissed as she surrounded them in the cold darkness. Suzaku managed to save everyone by banishing it. "Go on without me!" she said. "But Su-!" said Falco before she slapped him. "I said go!" she shouted. The three went to find Fox and Krystal without her.

Panther was tired of waiting. He decided to go and find his friends. He needed a weapon. He remembered that Wolf had been secretly working on a new weapon. He knew Wolf would beat on him for using it without his permission but he knew something bad was going to happen and he needed to be prepared. He needed to think of a way to carry it. Another idea struck him.

Suzaku stood her ground and tried to fight off the darkness. She tried as long as she could but in the end she was consumed by it. She could see what used to be her best friend and rival stand before her, smiling at her wickedly as she felt herself falling into a trance. Her feathers which used to be a fiery red were now a chilling blue. Dark Snow offered her hand to her. Suzaku took it.

"I'm sorry Krystal. But I know my cousin. She wouldn't do something like that. Even if she did lose control of herself." said Fox. "It was her Fox. They weren't just illusions. They were memories." she told him. "Memories? I didn't see any of my memories. Just my regrets." said Fox. "And what do you regret?" she asked him. "My regret of breaking my promise to protect her. A promise I made when we were kids. I didn't think she needed me to protect her any more but I was wrong." he explained. "There you are!" said Falco who saw Fox and Krystal together. Krystal looked very upset. "Come on lets go! Su is waiting for us!" said Falco. They ran back to get Suzaku. But they were too late. Dark Snow was with Zako and she was holding Suzaku in her arms. Suzaku was glowing a pale blue. "Suzaku!" cried Falco. "Shhh. She's sleeping." chuckled Dark Snow wickedly. "What did you do to her?" asked Krystal. "She is a phoenix. A very rare avian. Very few exist in this universe and I own one of them." s/he replied. Falco stepped forward in an attempt to save her but Dark Snow stepped back. "Don't even think about it if you value her life." Zako ordered him. "Best to do as he says." said Dark Snow. Falco took a step back. "That's a good bird." s/he said. "Now, we'll be taking the fair princess with us. To a far away kingdom where not even her prince can save her." Dark Snow said cruelly. They walked off into the darkness carrying the unconscious Suzaku with her. Falco and the others went after them but they were gone.

"Where do we go from here?" asked Wolf who was lost. _"__Proceed forward. That should be where the dock is. You can steal a ship.__"_said Snow. "Alright. Got it." said Wolf. _"__Wolf, I__…"_said Snow. "What?" he asked her. _"__I just wanted to say__…"_she said. "Save it until we get outta here. Besides, Su has a plan to bring you back. When we get out of this dump you'll be back to yourself in no time." he told her. _"__You__'__ll do anything for me won__'__t you?__"_she asked him. "I'm not gonna let you go. Not without a fight." he told her. _"__Wolf__…"_she sighed happily. He proceeded forward as instructed. There he saw the dock. _"__Go without me.__"_she said. "What?" asked Wolf surprised. _"__I have to stay behind Wolf. I have a duty to fulfil here. Please understand?__"_she told him. Wolf sighed sadly. "But…" said Wolf. "There he is!" shouted Oikonny who managed to escape his cell. _"__Go! Don__'__t look back!__"_she said. Wolf left without her. He didn't know what she was thinking. He could never tell what she was thinking but he trusted her. He trusted her more than he trusted anyone else in his life. _"__Be safe my love.__"_said Snow as she watched him leave.

"Well now what?" asked Slippy. "We keep walkin' until we're outta here! That's what!" said Falco. "But we've been walking around for hours. I'm exhausted." said Krystal. "But that bastard took Su! You can rest here you want but I'm going to rescue her!" he said. "I never knew you loved her so." said Krystal. "Yeah well, I never felt this way before. Su is very important to me." he told her. "Suzaku is my friend too. I care for her a great deal. But we can't save her like this. We need to rest first." she said. "Alright fine." said Falco as he sat on the cold, hard floor. "Hey has anyone seen Fox?" asked Slippy. The three looked around. "Typical Fox. Always going off on his own." said Falco annoyed. "Hey guys!" called Fox. They got up and went over to where Fox was calling from. "What is it?" asked Slippy. "Check this out." he said as he shone his torch on the wall. There was something written on the wall. "Hey it looks like Athena's writing." said Slippy. "What's it say?" asked Falco. "It says "To go forward you must first go back." I wonder what that means?" asked Fox. "We have to turn around and go back to get out of this place." explained Krystal. "It couldn't hurt." said Slippy. "Even in death, she watches over us…" said Fox. "What did you say Foxy?" asked Falco. "Nothing." he replied. "Maybe we'll find more of her notes if we keep looking." said Slippy. "Yeah." replied Fox as he continued walking.

Leon waited in his cell. He was waiting for her. Wondering when he was going to meet with her. He didn't know what to expect but he wasn't worried or afraid. Suddenly he felt a presence like no other. It felt familiar. "How long have you been there?" he asked her. _"I saw you being dragged here by Zazan. I knew there was something special about you." _she said. "There's nothing special about me." he said. _"Why do you think so little of yourself?" _she asked him. "Because I know what I am. I'm a monster like you. Only I don't have any powers." he explained. _"If we're monsters it's because he made us that way. What he did to me was unforgivable, but I don't hate him for it. Not any more." _she told him. "Why?" asked Leon. _"Because what he did made me stronger. I was a naïve girl with a weak heart. Now I'm a strong woman who will do whatever it takes to protect her family. Even in death. For that I thank him." _she said. "Look, I'm sorry. For everything. For what I did to when we first met and how I treated you when you were with Wolf. Just so you know, I sent you that disc of him torturing you." he apologised. _"I forgive you. The truth is Leon although I hate you, I also respect you. But then you already knew that didn't you?" _she asked him. "Yeah. I respect you too. You were my favourite rival and believe me when I say I have a lot of those." he chuckled. _"You bastard reptile." _she laughed. "You stupid bitch." he replied.

It was getting hot. They were close to the exit but something was wrong. He didn't know what it was but something wasn't right. The door was sealed shut. Fox tried to kick the gate open but to no avail. Fox found another note from his aunt written on the gate. "What does it say?" asked Krystal. "I'm not sure, it looks like Athena's writing but I can't make out what it says." he explained. Krystal held the torch up to the gate. "It's in Cerinian but, it's not in my tribal language so I can only make out a few words." she said. "But aren't you from the same planet?" asked Slippy. "There are different tribes Slippy. My tribe lived in the forest, hers lived on the mountains, so we speak different languages. Snow could speak eight Cerinian languages." explained Krystal. "Wow! Eight? How many tribes are there on your planet?" asked Falco. "About fifteen. But ten of those tribes were ruled by one leader." she explained. "What words can you make out?" Dash asked her. "Darkness, light, dive power, heart, key. That's about it." she answered. Fox thought long and hard about what was written. He placed his paw on the gate and it began to open slowly. He was not prepared for what awaited them outside. The sands were black. The sky was red. The corpses had disappeared beneath the sands. It was even hotter outside than it was inside. It almost felt like they were on Solar only, they were able to walk on Titania's surface whereas if you were to set foot on Solar you'd be fried instantly. Fox fell to his knees. He didn't know what to do. Fichina was destroyed and Titania was next on his insane cousin's hit list. Suddenly he heard a noise and the air became cooler all of a sudden. He looked up and saw a huge ship. Much bigger than the Great Fox. It was painted black and red. Star Wolf's signature colours. The four of them suddenly found themselves being warped aboard. They looked around the ship. They could see the Wolfen, Leon's Rainbow Delta and Suzaku's ship the Queen Phoenix. "So they finally finished fixing this thing." said Krystal as she walked into the next room. The others followed.

"The master wants to see you now." said one of the Anglar guards to Leon. Leon left his cell and followed him as he lead the reptile to Dark Snow who had just returned from her trip to Titania. Snow's spirit followed them. She wasn't going to let Andross get away with using her body for evil. _"Are you ready to face him?" _she asked Leon. He nodded as he walked through the door. He was shocked to see Dark Snow holding an unconscious Suzaku in her arms. "Princess!" cried Leon. "She's sleeping." s/he said wickedly. "She's blue!" said Leon shocked. "You care for her don't you? But her hearts belongs to another. Another named Falco." said Dark Snow as s/he placed her down on the clean white throne. Leon ran over to her. "And you. Do you really think I can't see you?" s/he asked Snow. _"You can see me?" _she asked surprised. "I see all that you see." s/he told her. _"Andross, you have no right to abuse my powers like this! How could you…?" _she said crying. "Hahaha! "How could you…?" Is that all you can say? I knew about your gifts since you were a child. It was not my intention to let you die at first. But I needed someone to carry on my legacy. You were the only one worthy enough to do it. You may not have known it but I have been secretly testing you throughout your life." s/he told her. _"Testing me?" _she asked confused. "You have a lot of questions. I will talk to you later." said Dark Snow as s/he banished her from the room. "Suzaku, what did she do to you?" asked Leon. "I know of a way for you two to be together." said Dark Snow as s/he approached him. "What did you say?" asked Leon. "All you have to do is serve me and she's yours to do with what you will." s/he told him. Leon thought about it. He couldn't deny his feelings for her. Dark Snow could read his mind. He was attracted to Suzaku. Sleeping with her confirmed that. Leon kissed Suzaku. "Forgive me princess." he said as he held her wing. "Well, what will it be?" asked Dark Snow. "What do you want me to do?" asked Leon.


	11. Part 11 Blood on roses

**Pure as Snow**

**Part 11-Blood on roses**

She was chained to the wall in Andross's dungeon when the inquisitor came in. She was in so much agony from being tortured repeatedly. She felt numb all over. She had no idea how she ended up in there but she had to escape. She had been asked all kinds of questions during her captivity and when she didn't answer it equalled a beating. Wolf walked into the dungeon. He couldn't help but look at her. "Still alive huh?" asked Wolf. She had no idea who it was. Lucky she didn't. Her vision and hearing were temporarily impaired due to her daily torture sessions. In fact she was barely conscious. Wolf saw her mouth move. He moved closer to see what she was saying. No sooner that he did that she spat in his face. Leon laughed. He wiped his face and punched her in the stomach. Drool poured from her maw. "This girl is a mute you know. That's why she hasn't been answering our questions or screaming in pain when we tortured her." explained Leon who was with him. Leon was the inquisitor. "I can't believe this girl took out half our men single handedly." said Wolf. "I saw it myself. This girl is tough. I've been torturing her for a while and she didn't flinch once." he told the male lupine. He looked at her. He felt a little sorry for her. "Find out her name yet?" asked Wolf. "No." replied Leon. "You still don't know? But how long has she been here?" asked Wolf. "A couple of months now. She's a mysterious girl. Beautiful too. Well once you clean her up a bit." chuckled Leon. He couldn't see her face clearly because of her dirty mangled fur. Her fur was so filthy and she was so thin from starvation that she looked more like a male grey fox than a female artic fox. "What's wrong?" he asked him. "Nothing. I was just thinking of someone." he told him. "Who?" asked Leon. "My mate. She was killed by Cornerian soldiers. She saved my life. I vowed revenge ever since then. I wonder what she'd say if she saw me now?" he wondered. "Hmm. So that's your story. Well this girl is a Cornerian spy. Do you want to torture her for a bit? It might make you feel better. Who knows? Or if you want you could do other stuff to her. Of course Andross forbids it, but I won't tell. Well?" asked Leon as he handed him the whip with a sinister smile. "Just think of her as one of the soldiers that took that girl away from you." he told him. Wolf took a deep breath then beat her with the whip. She didn't make a sound or even flinch. Just like Leon told him. She was in so much pain but she wasn't going to let them know that. She didn't want to give them the satisfaction of knowing just how much pain she was in. Wolf beat her again and again until his arm got tired. He could see the blood dripping down her filthy, white fur. He didn't know why but he pitied her. He was used to seeing the other prisoners like that, but not her. Though he dare not show it, he was concerned for her. "Feel better?" asked Leon. "A little…" lied Wolf. He ran his claws down her body trying hard to contain his emotion. "Hey you two! Andross wants you to bring the girl to his room pronto!" ordered one of the soldiers. "Sounds like Andross has some kind of sick plan for her." chuckled Leon. "I'll carry her up." said Wolf as he threw her over his shoulder still unaware of her identity. "She's light. Bet she's tight too." chuckled Wolf. They left the dungeon.

#-#-#-#

"Worthless." said Dark Snow. "What?" asked Oikonny. "I said that you-are-worthless you disgusting piece of rubbish." s/he told him. "But…" said Oikonny. "I leave you in charge and you managed to not only let Wolf escape but let him steal one of my most prized possessions. You are worthless." s/he said. "I'm sorry. Give me another chance?" he he pleaded with him. "Just go to Fortuna. You have your mission." s/he ordered him. He left. Zako walked in. "You summoned me?" he asked her. "Go and fetch X11309. Bring him to me." s/he ordered. "Alright." he said as he went to fetch Leon. "Wait. I have another thing to ask of you." said Dark Snow as s/he walked over to him. S/he whispered something to him. He bowed and proceeded to fetch Leon. "The weapons brought back from Titania are ready to be transferred to Zoness master." said one of the Anglarian soldiers. "Good. You should head for Zoness too." s/he told him. "Alright master." he said as he walked away. Suzaku was tossing and turning. Like she was having a nightmare. "Falco…" she muttered. Dark Snow smiled and walked over to her. "I'm…so cold…so very cold." she muttered in her sleep. "Awaken fair princess." said Dark Snow. Suzaku slowly opened her eyes. She was in a lot of pain. She had never felt such pain before in her entire life. Dark Snow stood over her staring. "What…are you…doing?" she asked her. "I'm extracting an ancient power I had sealed within you." s/he answered. "What?" asked Suzaku confused. She felt so very cold. She could see her feathers glowing a pale blue. "What did you do to me?" she asked him. "Like I told you before. I sealed an ancient power within your body. I had to hide it somewhere. Using it I will awaken my true self. I will be free from this vessel." Dark Snow replied as s/he continued with what s/he was doing. "You…won't get away…with this." she said as she tried to get up. "What was that? I wasn't paying attention Your Highness." s/he said as s/he turned her back towards her. "You bastard…" she said.

"Hey what's that?" asked Slippy pointing to a weird looking ship. It was next to their Arwings. "I don't know. It looks like an Anglarian ship but something's a little off about it." said Fox. "What's off about it?" asked Falco. Panther arrived to greet them. "So you managed to survive. That is good to know." said Panther. "Ah man! Of all the people to have saved us, we ended up being saved by him!" said Falco annoyed. "Well I could always send you back to Titania. But by the way the temperature is rising there, you would probably last five minutes, maybe less. Actually, that's a good idea. I feel like roast chicken for dinner anyway." chuckled Panther. "Shut the fuck up!" yelled Falco. Krystal walked over to Panther and kissed him. "Thank you for saving us." she said. "It was no trouble my love." said Panther as he took her to the next room. "What is this place?" asked Dash. "This is called the Snow Wolf. It was supposed to be a wedding gift from Wolf himself to Snow." he answered. "Is Wolf here?" asked Fox concerned. "Wolf is here but he is…resting." replied Panther. "Resting?" asked Krystal. "It is a very long story. One better told by Wolf." he told her. "You guys made it!" called Amanda who was with Bill. "Amanda!" cried Slippy happily as he ran over to his girlfriend. "Bill, you seem to have recovered." said Fox who was happy to see him well. "Yeah thanks to this guy." he said referring to Panther. "Snow used to get injured a lot on our travels so it is nothing." said Panther. "She did?" asked Fox surprised. "She would come back covered in blood, usually someone else's. Sometimes she'd even return covered in cuts and bruises." explained Amanda. "Look, we're wasting time here. We gotta rescue Su!" said a rather impatient Falco. "Why? What happened to the princess?" asked Panther. "She got kidnapped by that psycho friend of yours!" he replied. "Oh. Is that all? I wouldn't worry. Su will be fine." said Panther who didn't seem to care. "How can you say that with a straight face? Su is in trouble and I don't know about you but I'm going to find her." he said as he stormed off. Krystal went after him.

Suzaku tried to get up. She took a few steps before collapsing on the floor. She was in agony. Leon saw her and walked over to help her. "Why are you…doing this?" she asked him. "He made me an offer I couldn't refuse." he told her. "And…what may I ask did she offer you?" asked Suzaku. "It's personal. How are you feeling anyway?" he asked her. "I feel cold. My flame will be extinguished if something is not done soon." she told him. Leon looked concerned. "You'll be ok. It's not like your dying." he said. "Yes…I am." she told him. "Well at least my face will be the last thing you see before you die." he told her. "You fool. You don't understand…how much pain I'm in." she told him. "Pain? You think I don't understand pain? I don't know what you are feeling now but I assure you that what you are feeling now is nothing compared to the pain I have been through throughout my life." he told her. "You think you…have suffered more than me?" she asked him. "Physically yes." he told her as he turned to walk away. He tried to hide his concern for her. He didn't want Suzaku to find out about his feelings for her. "Leon…you wouldn't let me…die like this would you? That's…not your…style. Is it?" she asked him. "Suzaku…" said Leon. Dark Snow returned. "Sorry to have kept you waiting." s/he said. "You called for me?" he asked her. "Leon, I am sending you on a secret mission." s/he said. "What kind of mission?" he asked her. "There is something on Aquas that I need and I want you to retrieve it for me." s/he told him. "What?" he asked her. "As you know I created a new body. I need energy and power to awaken it. A power hidden deep within five of the planets in the Lylat system. Fichina, Titania, Aquas, Fortuna and Corneria. The ones from Fichina and Titania I have." s/he told him. "Yeah and?" asked Leon. "I want you to go to Aquas to retrieve it for me. I sent Oikonny to Fortuna." s/he told him. "You did? You sure about that?" he asked. "Don't worry. I know what I'm doing." s/he assured him. "Can I ask you a question?" asked Leon. "What do you wish to know?" s/he asked him. "Why Snow? Why did you need her?" he asked Dark Snow. "She plays a very important part of my plan. You see this girl has her father's blood flowing through her veins and he was not like normal men." Dark Snow told him. Leon seemed confused and wanted to ask more questions but he didn't want to seem a nuisance so he left it. "You seem to know a lot about her." said Leon. _"__Yeah, he does!__"_said Snow who had returned. "I only know what your mother told me that day." s/he told her. _"__What day?__"_she asked him. "The day we first met. Remember?" s/he asked her. _"__I was just a kid Andross. You can__'__t expect me to remember that.__"_she told him. "Yes, well didn't I say I would talk you later and then banished you from this room?" s/he asked her. _"__I stayed for answers and damn it Andross, I am going to get them!__"_she said. "S-Snow…is that…you…?" asked Suzaku weakly. "Fine. Follow me." said the evil scientist residing in her body. They left the room leaving Leon and Suzaku alone.

"So where is Wolf?" asked Krystal concerned. "Like I told you earlier, he is resting." answered Panther. "He is ok isn't he?" she asked him. "He'll be fine." he told her. Panther was busy preparing a tray of food for Wolf in case he woke up and got hungry. He was going to carry the tray to him when Krystal wrapped an arm around his. "I'll go with you." she said. "Thank you my dear." said Panther. The two went to Wolf's room. He was asleep. His eye patch was placed on the bedside table. He was tossing and turning. Krystal sat beside him. "Poor Wolf. He must have been through a lot." she said. "Wolf has indeed suffered a great deal." he said. "How long has he been like this?" she asked him. "A few days now." he answered. "A few days?" she said sadly. "He keeps calling for her. I've never seen Wolf like this before. I haven't known him that long but he has never loved anyone the way he loved Snow. I know she loved him too. Maybe that's why she left Lylat in the first place. To forget about him. But no matter how hard she tried or where she went, he was always on her mind." said Panther trying to hold it together. "Wolf…" said Krystal. "I remember Wolf telling me once that he attempted to take his own life on several occasions." he confided to her. "Why?" asked Krystal. "James apparently told him that Snow was dead. Wolf was devastated and wanted to be with her. But no matter what he did he couldn't die. It was as though a powerful force was protecting him. I think that was when he made up his mind to join the Venom military. He joined to avenge her. What better way to show your love for a woman than to take out the very organization that killed her." Krystal looked at Wolf with a shocked expression. She saw a whole new side to Wolf that she had never seen before until now. "I bet he was surprised when he saw her again." said Krystal. "Wolf was in shock. He thought she was an impostor and when he discovered the truth he fell for her all over again. He vowed to never lose her again. That he would always protect her. But he could not keep that promise however. Do you what it's like to feel that helpless. Not being able to protect the one you love more than anything in this galaxy? Not being able to keep your promise?" asked Panther. "It's a terrible feeling. Something no one should ever have to experience." she answered. "I know how he felt that day when she died. There was a time when Snow went mad and killed a lot of innocent people. No matter what I did I couldn't stop her. That's why I betrayed her. I didn't have the heart to tell her how I felt and betraying Snow seemed to be the easy way out. I could not bear to watch her suffer like that anymore." he said as he looked at the stars through the window. "You really cared for her that much? But look what she did to you." said Krystal referring to his scar. "I don't care. In some small way I think she knew why I did it. Besides, it's not as if she tried to kill me. She would never do that no matter how angry she was with me." Krystal looked at him. "Do you still love her?" she asked him. "I knew her since I was a child. She was the first person who wasn't interested in me for my money. So yes, a part of me will always love her." he answered. He was honest. Krystal sighed sadly. "However…" he said. "What?" she asked. "I am not in love with her. Not anymore. I have moved on. Krystal do you love me?" he asked her. Krystal was silent for a while. Panther chuckled. "Your silence answers my question." he said. "Huh?" said Krystal. "It's alright. I understand if you still love him but, don't pretend to love me if you don't." he said. "I never said I didn't love you." said Krystal. "And don't use me to get at him either. It's not fair on either of us." he told her. "I'm not using you. I do like you Panther." she told him. "But you don't love me." he said. Krystal wrapped her arms around his. "What are you two talking about?" asked Wolf as he slowly woke up. They turned around. He was sitting up on the bed. He looked almost normal without the eye patch apart from his damaged eye.

"You're not going to go through with this…are you?" asked Suzaku weakly. "Of course. I can't wait to see this new body of his." answered Leon. "He'll kill you. He'll kill everyone…and everything and…you're helping him to do it." she said as she forced herself up. "He won't kill me or you. He gave me his word." he told her. "He's lying." she told him. "I've known him most of my life. He was not lying." he told her. "Why is he…sparing my life?" she asked him. "As a favour to me. So you see Suzaku no matter what my feelings are towards you, I would not let you die like this." he told her. "What…do you…mean?" she asked him. "You need to rest." he said. "Leon I'm freezing cold…" she told him. "What do you want me to do about it?" he asked her. "Get me outta…here…you asshole." she told him. "I can't do that." he said as he began to walk away. "Why are you…doing this? Really?" she asked him. "I'm unable to tell you. You wouldn't understand." he told her as he left.

"So, who the hell gave you permission to take our new battleship out for a spin?" asked Wolf. "I had a feeling we might need it. I doubt you would have minded considering the situation." answered Panther. "Yeah well, you have no right to do that." he told him as he got out of bed. "But you're right. We do need this ship." he told him. He looked at Krystal. "What are you doing here anyway?" he asked her. "Panther saved us." she told him. "Us?" asked Wolf. "Yes, Star Fox is here as well as that annoying dog Bill and that child Dash." Panther told him. "Huh. Ok." said Wolf. Panther was surprised by his reaction. "Aren't you mad?" asked Krystal. "I have more important things to deal with. Fox isn't important right now. Saving my wife's soul is." he told them. "Well we'll leave you to eat in peace." said Panther as he took Krystal's hand and left the room. Wolf went to take a shower. He wasn't feeling hungry. He just wanted to leave and save his wife. Though he knew it would be foolish of him to go alone, he didn't care. All he cared about was her and his daughter. He was not going to let Snow go without a fight.

"It was twenty-five years ago. You were very sick. You had an incurable disease. Well, the doctors said it was incurable. Your mother was desperate and came to me for help." s/he told her. They walked down the corridor. _"So that's how you knew her?" _asked Snow. "I was willing to help her. In exchange I wanted to study her." Snow was even more confused. _"Why?" _asked Snow. "She was the only woman I met that was psychokinetic. No one in this galaxy had powers like hers. How do you think I gained my psychic abilities?" s/he asked her. She shrugged. _"I dunno. You gave me my demonic powers. Before you touched me, all I had were my psychic abilities." _she told him. "Before I touched you?" asked Dark Snow. _"I used to hate you Andross but now I…pity you." _she said. "Pity me? Why? I couldn't be happier. All I need is my body and I'm set to get revenge on the Lylat System." s/he told her. _"I'll stop you by any means necessary." _said Snow. "Do you want to know the truth about your lineage?" s/he asked her. Snow nodded. "Your powers were just lying dormant. When you infiltrated my fortress I was impressed. You were the first person to succeed in such a dangerous attempt. Why else would I have asked you to side with me?" Snow shrugged. _"You are seriously fucked up in the head." _she told him. "Maybe so. But I can admit what I am. I'm not afraid to show my true self. To reveal my full potential as leader of this galaxy. As a god." Snow was sickened by this. _"You a god? You tried that once before and that didn't work." _she told him. "But this time it's different." s/he told her. _"Why?" _asked Snow. "I have you to help me." s/he answered. _"You know I'll never do that." _she told him. "I have your body. I have your powers. You're already helping. Soon everything will go according to plan." s/he told her. _"You said I already had these powers. That they were dormant. What did you mean by that?" _she asked. "You never did find out who your father was did you?" s/he asked him. Snow didn't answer. "Have you ever thought about the possibility that you might not have a father?" s/he asked her. _"I had a father. My mother loved him deeply. Sam may not have been my real father but he's the only one I have ever known. He loved me and raised as his own. So you see Andross, I know who my father is." _said Snow. "Do you miss him?" s/he asked her. _"Why are we talking about him anyway? I stayed here for answers not bullshit." _she told him. "You could have been with Wolf sooner and lived had you chose to side with me." s/he told her. _"What do you mean?" _asked Snow. "Do you want to know why your beloved Lupus didn't come to rescue you all those years ago?" s/he asked her. Wolf had promised to tell her one day but he never got the chance. But then again he had every opportunity to tell her. It made no sense to her that Andross would know such detailed memories of her past. "I take your silence to mean that you have no idea. I thought James would have at least told you when he helped you escape." chuckled Dark Snow wickedly. Snow failed to understand what s/he was talking about. "I'll tell you then. James told Wolf that you were dead." s/he told her. _"I don't believe you! He would never say anything like that!" _said Snow refusing to believe him. "It's the truth. You should have joined me. Unlike the Cornerian Empire I would have given you a choice on how to live your life." s/he said. _"What do you mean?" _she asked him. "Just like me, you had people telling what you can and can not do. Not allowing you to make your own choices. To choose your own destiny. But unlike you, I refused to be their puppet and because of this I was exiled." s/he said. _"You were exiled because you destroyed half of Corneria with your dangerous experiments." _she reminded him. "You are so blind. The government has been using you and yet still you defend them." s/he said. _"You seem to know a lot about me." _she said. "Yes, I do." said Dark Snow. _"Then answer me this. What was the war really about?" _she asked him. "In truth, the war wasn't about dictatorship like Pepper made you believe." s/he answered. _"Then what was it about Andross?" _she asked him. "Do you remember what happened seventeen years ago?" he asked her. _"There was a large explosion which you yourself had caused due to one of your weapons. I was there that day and I was the only one that survived." _she answered. "Why do you think you were the only one that survived?" s/he asked her. _"I don't know." _she replied.

Fox looked at an old photo with his cousin in their teens. He couldn't help but feel powerless against her. He knew he would have to fight her. It wasn't as if he hadn't done so before but this time, one of them would have to die. Snow was like his little sister and to her a brother. He started to remember the first time she went insane. She returned to Corneria after being treated on Katina. General Pepper approached her. She was so angry at him. Fox had never seen her so mad. She was filled with so much malice. Usually when she was mad she would just walked away. But not this time. She had enough. All Pepper did was ask her how she was feeling and she snapped. Everything started exploding around her. She couldn't control her rage. Fox hoped he would never have to see her like that again. But as the days went by it only got worse. He finally figured out the real reason she left Lylat and why she came back. She was running away. She was tired of being a pawn in a war for power. Fox couldn't blame her. Ever since she was a child she was treated like government property. If he were her, he would have done the same. Krystal approached him. "What is that?" she asked him. "It's a picture of Snow and me when we were kids. She was fourteen and I was sixteen." he answered. "May I look?" she asked him. He gave her the photo. "You two seem happy." she said. "We were." said Fox as he took the photo back from her. "You're afraid of her aren't you? But you're still going to fight her. Are you sure you can handle it?" she asked him. "Someone has to stop her. She'll destroy the galaxy if left to do Andross's will." he told her. "Wolf said something similar when I confronted him about this." she said as she walked away. "What about you?" he asked her. She stopped. "She was the only connection you had left to your homeworld. How do you feel about the situation?" he asked her. "I don't think I have it in me to fight her. So I won't. However I will not stop you or the others if you choose to face her head on. I will give you my support." she told him. "I understand." he said. "Besides, I'm not alone. The thing I realised since meeting her is that, there are survivors from my planet and when this is over I'm going to find them. " she said trying to smile. But she could not bring herself to do so. Knowing what was going on. "But she wasn't born on Cerinia. She was born on Katina and raised on a farm on Fortuna." he told her. "I know that. But she is still a Cerinian. Both her parents were." she explained to him. Suddenly they could hear yelling. It sounded like Falco and Panther. "They're arguing again." said Fox. "Ignore them. They're always arguing over something." said Krystal as she continued to walk away.

Leon went back to check on Suzaku. She lay still like she was dead. Leon kicked her over. She appeared to be breathing. He picked her up and carried her off to his room. He gently placed her on the bed. She opened her eyes and watched as Leon began to undress her. "What are you doing you pervert?" she asked him. "I'm changing your clothes. What did you think I was going to do? Rape you?" he asked her. "Fuck you reptile…" she said as she turned away from him. He grabbed her beak and made her look at him. "I want you and I can take you anytime I feel like it." he said. "So do it. I dare you." she said staring into his vacant grey eyes. He stared back into her ruby red eyes. It was obvious that there was electricity between them. It had been there for sometime. He kissed her passionately. He could tell that she was kissing him back. "I hate you." she said. "I hate you too." said Leon as he rammed his fingers into her. She let out a soft moan. She would have moaned louder but she was too weak. He pulled his fingers out and pulled off his gloves then fingered her again. Her heart was pounding fast as the wall of her vagina tightened around his slender fingers that were moving around inside of her. Arousing her. Making her come. He stopped and wiped his fingers off on the covers. "So what? That's it? You're not gonna fuck me?" she asked him. "Don't worry. I'm gonna give it to you." he told her as he started taking his uniform off. He grabbed hold of her neck and climbed on top of her. He held it tightly. She could hardly breath. He then proceeded to penetrate her as hard as he could. Her eyes widened with surprise. "L…Leon…" she gasped. His hand tightened around her throat. His other hand gripped her thigh as he began thrusting himself harder and deeper within the beautiful avian princess. Leon had sex with many women in the past but none compared to her. She was unique. She wasn't afraid of him. But they were from different species. Reptiles and avians never did get along. That was nothing new. But the two of them had a connection. He could feel it. He let go of her throat so she could breath and ran his hands down her body. "What is it about you that makes me this way?" he asked her. "I could lie and say you disgust me but the truth is…" she said before letting out a high pitched moan. "I have never been more attracted to man in all my life and to a reptile at that. Not that I have anything against reptiles." she said. He stopped for a moment. "Princess, what do you think of me? Do you really hate me?" he asked her. "…No." she answered. "Do you fear me?" he asked. She shook her head. "I fear for you…" she answered. He was surprised to hear her say that. "A surprising answer Your Majesty." he said as he kissed her again. "Su…I am so tired trying to hold myself back with you." he told her. "So don't." she replied as she wrapped her wings around him. Leon kept going as she encouraged him. He wasn't fucking her anymore. He was making love to her. She started to feel warm. Her feathers were slowly returning to their normal red colour. Leon always did like the colour of her feathers. She was close to climaxing. So was Leon. He smiled at her. She remembered that smile well. "We don't belong together you know." said Suzaku. "Does it matter?" asked Leon. "I couldn't care less to be honest." she replied. "Lets be clear on one thing." he told her. "What?" she asked. "This stays between us. Understand? I want this to be our special moment. Our memory." he told her. "I understand only too well." she said. Leon gave one last thrust before coming inside her. She too orgasmed. "How do you feel?" he asked her. "I feel like my normal self." she said. "Glad to hear it." he said before chuckling to himself. "What is it?" she asked him. "Nothing. Get some rest. You need it." he told her. She held him as he rested on her breast. "I'll be gone for a while." he told her. "Where?" asked Snow. "A mission. Andross plans on reviving himself. He needs my help to do it." he explained. "Ok." she said. "That's it? You're not angry?" he asked her. "There's no point. It's not like he'll succeed in his demented plot." she told him. "Maybe not, but I'm in this until the end. You haven't been here long so you don't know what this galaxy is really like. I'll be gone tomorrow so you won't see me for a while if not at all." he told her. Suzaku closed her eyes. "Maybe not, but I will be waiting for you. Don't die." she told him before falling asleep. "I wish I could promise that." said Leon as he watched her drift off.

Wolf thought about his days living on Fortuna with Snow. He remembered sitting on the roof of her house holding her hand and looking at the sky just before nightfall. They could vaguely see Titania. The two moons shone down on them and then finally it was dark and they would watch the stars as they twinkled and danced above them. She would then teach him about the constellations. Wolf would watch the stars reflected in her eyes. There was something about them that made him feel calm and happy. He loved looking in her viridian eyes. She would smile and tell him to stop staring at her because he was making her feel embarrassed, then lecture him for not paying attention. He would then kiss her and tell her how beautiful she was so she wouldn't get mad. Snow would then play with his ear and tell him how cute he looked as he wagged his tail. She would then go on to tell him how much she liked him and that she felt safe with him. No one had ever said that to him before and he felt it his duty there and then to protect her no matter what. He remembered his promise well. He took his jacket off and wrapped it over her to keep her warm and told her that he would be her knight and that he would banish the pain and sadness she had to endure throughout her life. She was his last chance for redemption. She was his angel. Wolf had been with a lot of women but none could hold a candle to his beloved Vixen. His artic vixen that would tease him whenever he lost to her in a fight, who would throw food at him from a distance to see if he could catch it in his mouth. The same vixen who took him in and helped him. Who didn't fear him. Who saved his life. Yes that was the Snow he wanted to remember. That was the Snow he loved. Wolf came to a decision.

"_It's not true! Why do you insist on lying to me?" _screamed Snow. "But it is true. I'm sorry you had to find out this way but you wanted answers and I gave them to you." s/he said. _"You're trying to mess with me! I refuse to believe you Andross!" _she said crying. "Then don't believe me. I'm done talking to you. I have other matters that I need to attend to." s/he said as s/he walked away. _"You knew didn't you?" _asked Snow. She could feel him near by. _"I apologise. I promised your mother that I would keep this from you." _said James. _"Why are you still here? Shouldn't you have passed on by now?" _she asked him. James didn't answer. _"Did you tell Wolf I was dead to keep him away from me?" _she then asked him. _"Yes. I am so sorry." _he said. _"Your guilt is why you're here isn't it? I guess I should feel sorry for you but I hate you too much to care right now. I'm gonna stop Andross, then I plan on finding a way to move on to the next life. You can remain here for all I care." _she said. _"I did what I did to protect you. Because you're like the daughter I never had." _he explained. _"But I'm not your daughter. I could have been if you had the balls to tell my mother how you felt about her. But you didn't so you had no fucking right to control my life." _said angrily. _"I wasn't controlling your life." _he said. _"Please! When I was seeing Bill you hit the roof! You didn't like it when I hung out with Panther either! When I became I government spy you were even more pissed with me!" _she yelled. _"You were a kid! But you didn't act like one! Everyone was so busy thinking of themselves that they never gave any thought about you! Someone had to look out for you Snow!" _he told her. _"And look what happened." _she said as she disappeared from him.

Wolf sat in his Wolfen wondering what he should do. He wanted to save his wife but she couldn't be saved. How could he look his daughter in the eyes and explain this to her when she got older? How could he explain to her that he had to kill her mother, the woman that he loved? He just sat there quietly thinking. Not knowing whether or not he should face her. He almost got killed last time. All he ever wanted was a normal life. He could have had that with her if the Cornerian government had just left them alone. Everything he did good and bad, he did for her. He loved her. He still loved her. But this was one promise he couldn't keep. There had to be another way. He needed her more than anyone. She was his mate. He knew her better than her family and her friends. He knew her dreams, her hopes, her ambitions, her fears. Things that she never shared with anyone. _"No…I won't let it end like this. We deserve a happy ending. Snow wait for me because I'm coming back for you! I'm taking you back! You're mine! You belong to me, not Andross!" _he said. He looked at the pendant she gave him. _"But what can I do? You're too powerful. I have to figure out a plan. I won't make the same mistakes I did last time." _he said to himself. "There you are." said Bill. "What do you want?" he asked him. "We need to talk." he said. "About her?" he asked him. Bill nodded. "Alright but not here." said Wolf as he jumped down from his ship.

Fox was alone in his room, stared at his reflection in the mirror. "Dammit!" screamed Fox smashed his fist into the glass. Panther walked in and looked at him as the blood dripped down his paw. "I should have seen it coming! He had an interest in her ever since she was a child and she was completely oblivious to it until it was too late and by then, I couldn't do anything to protect her!" he confessed to him with his eyes filled with tears. Krystal stood outside and listened. "Is that why you forced Krystal to quit Star Fox? Because you wanted to protect her due to the fact that you could not save your cousin?" he asked him. "Snow said to me that Krystal was my destiny. That I should look after her. They only knew each other a few weeks when she said that but already they became like sisters. Panther everyone I have ever loved has died on me. My mother, Athena, my uncle, my dad and now Snow. I don't want Krystal to die too. That's why I forced her to quit. Snow gave me a hard time about it. But I think she understood my reasons." he said as he began picking the glass out of his hand. "You're not the only one that felt like a failure. I couldn't help her. Neither could Amanda or Suzaku. Wolf watched her die in his arms. I can not imagine feeling the kind of pain he felt that day. This is the second time he has lost her." Panther told him. "Second?" asked Fox. "Your father came to see Snow as soon as he heard about the incident on Fortuna. James wanted to protect her so he told Wolf that she was dead to protect her. A mistake on his part. Wolf will probably tell you what happened though I think you already know." Fox looked at him. Krystal walked in. "What are you two up to?" she asked them. She saw Fox's bloody hand. "You're hurt. I'll go get a first aid kit." she said. "No. You stay here and I will get it." said Panther as he left.

"How long were you out there? Did you hear what we were talking about?" asked Fox. "I heard everything. Why didn't you just tell me how you felt? Why do you feel the need to bottle up your feelings?" asked Krystal. Fox didn't answer. "She meant that much to you didn't she?" she asked him. "If Snow had stayed in Lylat, she would have been a member of Star Fox. We probably wouldn't have met. Snow has always been there for me. Even when she wasn't around. I remember when we were kids. She told me she had a vision about me. I think I was seventeen. She told me about a blue vixen who was lonely and needed someone to be there for her. I thought she was joking with me. Then I met you on Sauria." he told Krystal. "Really?" asked Krystal surprised. "Snow can only see the future in her dreams. The good ones were very rare. She would mostly dream about death and people suffering. Most people might have gone insane but those dreams just made her stronger as they became more transparent." he told her. "What was she like as a child?" she asked him. "She was very popular with the boys. The girls respected her too. She was friendly to everyone so she had a lot of friends. I guess people liked her because she was unique. Before you only she and her mother were known for their psychic abilities so Snow was pretty famous too." Fox told her. "She must have had a wonderful childhood." said Krystal. "Well there were those that wanted to abuse her power too. Andross was just one of many but the most dangerous. She respected him and looked up to him a lot so for him to do what he did to her…" Fox stopped out of fear of crying again. "It's alright." she Krystal as she stroked his cheek. They leaned in and kissed. Panther walked in on them. He didn't look surprised. He tossed Krystal the first aid kit then walked out of the room.

"Are you still here?" asked Dark Snow when s/he felt her presence. She had no where else to go. She was lost._"__It was the biggest betrayal. You used to be a kind and gentle man. I don__'__t know what happened to make you this way. What happened Andross?__"_asked Snow. "I changed. People change Snow. You should know that better than anyone. You changed did you not?" s/he asked her. _"__I had to. I didn__'__t have much of a choice. I could just blame you but you weren__'__t the only one at fault.__"_she told him. "He never stopped talking about you." s/he told her. _"__What?__"_asked Snow. "Wolf never stopped thinking about you. You were his motivation for joining forces with me. When he thought you were dead he swore revenge. He wanted to kill the ones that had taken you from him. He loved you that much. After he was done fulfilling his duty he planned on taking his life." Snow didn't want to believe him but she knew it was the truth. She couldn't deny that she too planned on ending her life. Wolf and Snow were like Romeo and Juliet. They had many obstacles in their way trying to stop them from being together. The only difference was that they had known each other for much more than twenty-four hours and their feelings for each other were real. They knew what they wanted. She looked up at her former self. "You were very dear to me Snow. You were my favourite protégé. I saw why people looked up to you. You were a child but you weren't treated like one. At least not by the adults." s/he said. _"__I was never your protégé. Just a test subject.__"_she said. "I never thought of you like that." s/he told her. _"__But that__'__s all I was to you. To Pepper I was just a weapon, my uncle a kid and to you nothing.__"_she said sadly.


	12. Part 12 Poison tears of a demon vixen

_A/N: I am so, so sorry. I am trying very hard to come up with ideas for this fic but it is really hard. I promise to update soon. If anyone has any ideas for the next chapter then please, please let me know. X_

**Pure as Snow**

**Part 12-Poison tears of a demon vixen **

"Where are you going?" asked Peppy. "I'm going to rescue my niece. I can't just sit by and do nothing!" said James angrily. "You're going by yourself?" asked the hare. "It's been nearly six months! Many good men have died trying to rescue her! And besides who knows what that sick bastard is doing to my little Snowflake! Her mother would never forgive me if I let her die by his hand." he said sadly. "I'm commin' with ya!" said Pigma. "Why? You don't even like her!" Peppy questioned suspiciously. "Hey, we're a team right? We gotta stick together and all that." replied the vile swine. Peppy was suspicious of him from the start. Even more so when Snow mentioned her concerns to James. But James didn't care. He was more concerned with saving Snow. He knew the dangers but he was willing to die if it meant she was safe. She was very important to him. She was just as important to him as his son Fox. Pigma went ahead of him. Peppy grabbed his arm before he got into his Arwing. "I don't trust him. Snow thought there was something wrong with this guy and I believe her." he told him. James had to agree with Peppy. Pigma was indeed a suspicious character but right now his mind was on his niece. "You still feel guilty about what happened to her mother. That's why you're trying so hard to protect her. Am I right?" Peppy asked him. James didn't respond. "It wasn't your fault. You have to let it go. Snow is not Athena." he told him. "I know that! But I made a promise to Athena. I promised to protect her no matter what. She's family. Me and Fox are the only one's she's got left in this world." said James as he started his Arwing. He saw Fox standing behind Peppy. He looked at him. Saying nothing to his son, he climbed into his star fighter and took off. "He's going to get her isn't he?" asked Fox. "Yeah." replied Peppy. "He always did like her best. Don't get me wrong, I'm not angry but…" said Fox. "You wish he was there for you like he is for her." said Peppy. He took off in his Arwing. "Hey Fox!" called Bill. "What is it!" asked Fox. "General Pepper is making an important announcement!" he told him. Fox didn't look surprised. "Ok, lets go." said Fox as he left with Bill.

#-#-#-#

Fox watched the news. Aquas was under attack. Everyone looked shocked because the leader of the assault on Aquas was Leon Powalkski. Fox knew he had to do something and so he asked Panther to send him to Aquas. By the time they arrived, most of the planet had been destroyed. Fox landed with Panther on the surface of the devastated planet. He ordered the others to wait for him. However Amanda and Krystal wanted to go with them. Slippy wanted to go too but someone had to stay behind and keep an eye on things. He told Amanda to stay behind while he went with Krystal in her place but she was adamant that she be the one to go with her. He didn't understand why, but he wasn't going to argue with her because he knew he couldn't win. So he gave a heavy sigh and told her to be careful.

Suzaku sat alone thinking of Leon. She was worried about him. She loved him. She never thought she could feel this way about someone like him but she did. However she also had feelings for Falco. She was conflicted. She couldn't just sit around and do nothing. She was being held in a cabin on an old cargo ship heading for Zoness. Suzaku was being guarded by remnants of Andross' forces. The guards opened the door and dragged her over to their leader. Dark Snow was looking out at the stars. "Athena used to speak highly of you. May I ask you something?" asked Dark Snow. "What do you wish to know?" she asked him. "Why did you come here? Surely it's more than just curiosity. You spent most of your life hiding within your palace. Why did you choose to leave?" s/he asked her. "That's my business." replied Suzaku. "No need to be rude princess." s/he said. "You're smart right? Why are you holding me hostage? Aside from being a vessel for some ancient power there has to be more to it than that right?" she asked him. "Because as we both know you won't stop with just Lylat. Eventually you'll want to take over the whole universe and I can't allow that." she answered. "I never used to be like this. Everything I ever did was for the good of the galaxy. Athena was a good woman. She understood me like no other. She saw my vision and wanted to help me anyway she could." s/he told her. "Ok… I don't really understand why you're telling me this or why I should care. Anyway didn't you feel the same way about Vixy before you killed her?" asked Suzaku confused. "How do you know about her?" s/he asked her shocked. "Snow filled me in. Apparently you would talk about Vixy and Athena constantly while she was being held hostage." answered Suzaku. It had been so long since s/he thought of them. "There's a reason I'm keeping you here." Dark Snow said as s/he approached the princess. "Why?" she asked him. "You'll know soon enough your majesty." s/he told her.

Panther turned and looked at Fox. "Why don't you go back and let me deal with Leon?" he asked him. "I can handle it. I dealt with worse situations." he told him. "Don't you have enough to deal with? Let me deal with this alone." Fox looked back at him. "Why? Why are you so eager for me to turn back?" he asked him. "That's none of your business." replied Panther. "You're up to something." said Fox. "Leon is still a member of Star Wolf. Therefore I should be the one to deal with him. Wolf is in no condition to fight and Suzaku is being held hostage. I'm the only one left." he told him. "But you know what Leon is capable of. You can't take him alone. Best we can do is team up for now and face him together." he told him. "Fine, but I'm not responsible for you if you die." said Panther. "Fair enough." said Fox.

Wolf arrived on Zoness. You could still see the scars from the previous wars on the planet's surface. Andross had relocated there. A stolen cargo ship was seen travelling to the polluted planet. After speaking with Bill he knew what he had to do. Wolf was going to settle the score once and for all and restore his wife's honour. He could see the cargo ship and soldiers guarding the entrance of what used to be one of many of Andross' labs. He couldn't just storm his way in, that would be suicidal. Luckily for him Bill had given him a cloaking device so he managed to walk pass the sentries unnoticed. However once inside he had another problem. The place looked completely deserted. He wondered around for a while wondering where to go. The doors could only be opened with key cards. He could see a black fox dressed in a white flight jacket and black denim jeans. He turned around and stared him. It was as if he could see him. He walked over to Wolf. "If you're looking for your friend she's on the top floor with your wife." he said before handing him a key card. As Wolf reached out to take it, he grabbed his arm. There was a white mark on it. "This will allow you to access any room in this fortress." he told him. The cloaking device ran out of power. "You're one of them aren't you? Yet you never told her. What's your skill?" he asked him. "I don't have one. Like all the others I'm a failed experiment." he answered. The black fox smiled. "Why would you allow Andross to experiment on you?" he asked him. "Because at the time I didn't have anything worth living for." Wolf answered. "I'm taking up much of your time. I apologise for all the questions Mr. O'Donnell." said the black fox as he let go of Wolf. "Who are you and how the hell did you manage to see me?" asked Wolf. "That's not important. Time is running short. If you don't hurry you won't be able to get her back. You will lose her forever." said the black fox before he leaving. Wolf didn't understand what he was talking about but he didn't have time to wonder. He had to save his wife.

They found Leon sooner then they thought. He was standing next to his ship the Rainbow Delta. He was staring at the sky, thinking of only one person. Panther asked Fox to wait. He wanted to talk to his friend alone. Fox gave him five minutes. After that he was going to settle the score with the sadistic reptile. Leon turned one eye behind him and saw Panther with Fox. "You came to kill me then?" he asked the feline. Panther shook his head. "I don't want to but I will if I have to." he told him. "How's Wolf?" asked Leon. "Wolf is fine. He's really mad at you. How could you betray us? I thought we were allies?" asked Panther angrily. "Andross made me an offer I couldn't refuse." he answered. "What could he possibly have to offer that you would betray your friends for?" asked Panther. "Curiosity killed the cat. Think about that." he told him. Fox stepped forward. "Enough is enough. Leon what you have done here is unforgivable. You realise that you now have a death sentence on your head?" he asked the reptile. Leon smiled. "Yes. But I have my reasons." he told him. "And Suzaku? What of her?" asked Panther. "She's fine." he told him. "So she's safe. That's good to know. But then she can handle herself." said Panther relieved. He never admitted it but he liked Suzaku and considered her a friend. Even though he found her annoying. Leon turned to look at Fox. "If you want to kill me then do it. I have no regrets. But I must warn you that your father was a better fighter than you and yet I still managed to kill the bastard." he told him as he laughed wickedly. That really pissed Fox off and the two began fighting. The fight ended however when Panther drew his gun and shot Leon in the arm. Leon looked at Panther surprised. Then he laughed that psychotic laugh of his. "Wow, I didn't know you had it in you to callously shoot a friend." he laughed. "Like I said, I will kill you if I have to. Snow was my friend first and I won't be a part of whatever it is you're plotting." said Panther. Fox look at him. "Actually, she one of the reasons I'm doing this." said Leon. "What do you mean?" asked Fox. "God! This is so boring! All you do is ask questions. Just take this and you'll understand the truth." said the reptile as he handed him a disk. "We'll meet again soon. It will most likely be the last time we'll meet." said Leon as he climbed into his ship and took off. "Well, we should evacuate the survivors. Shall we?" said Panther. Fox was angry. "I can't believe you let him get away!" he yelled at Panther. "Fighting him would have been a waste of time. He's not just an expert pilot, but a deadly assassin as well. Saving the people on this planet is more important. Am I right?" he explained to him. "Yeah ok." said Fox. "Fox! Panther!" called Amanda. She was with Krystal. "You were supposed to wait for us." said Panther. "We had to come and help." explained Krystal. "Typical. I bet it was Amanda's idea to come here." said Panther. "Panther, I could kick your ass back when we were kids and I can kick your ass now." Amanda told him. Panther rolled his eyes. "Well what now?" asked Krystal. "We help evacuate the people on this planet and take them to Corneria." answered Fox.

Dark Snow was in a laboratory where s/he did most of his research. There in front of him was a large stasis capsule. S/he had the remaining soldiers carry the capsule out of the lab and onto the cargo ship which was stolen from a military base on Katina. Suzaku was also on the ship. She was dragged on board against her will. She wanted to stay where she was and wait for Leon but they needed her for some unknown reason. A couple of soldiers dragged her into the storage area and locked her in. A few hours later she was taken to Dark Snow who was staring down at the frozen capsule, looking excited and laughing madly. "Come closer Princess." s/he said. "What is that?" asked Suzaku who was more curious than afraid. "My new body. You're going to fuse my soul with it." s/he told her. "And why would I do that?" asked Suzaku. "Because I also made a body for Snow. Whether you choose to believe it or not, I'm not as evil as people make me out to be. It was never my intention for Snow to die and she doesn't deserve this. Bring me back to life and in return she too will walk amongst the living once again." Suzaku thought about this. "If I revive you in this body, I could do the same for Snow? There has to be a catch." she asked him suspiciously. "There is one." s/he told her. "I knew it." said Suzaku disappointed. "You must not allow Star Fox to interfere with my plans. I will get Snow's new body ready, but you will have to serve me without question until I do. Understand?" s/he asked her. Suzaku thought about it. Snow had always been there for her. This was the least she could do. So she nodded.

Back on the Snow Wolf, everyone was discussing their next course of action. Aquian evacuees were on board the ship and those who were injured were receiving medical care from the medics. The crew were all convicts Panther recruited from the Star Wolf base in the Sargasso region. So Fox and the rest of his team were a little uneasy staying on the ship and couldn't wait to get off. Fox went to check in on Wolf, but was surprised to find him missing. He wondered around the ship looking for him and found that Falco was also missing. He was worried. Where could they have gone? He went to the dock. Both the Sky Claw and the Wolfen were missing. Slippy was walking by when Fox stopped him. "Slippy have you seen Falco or Wolf lately?" he asked him. "No. Why?" he asked him. Fox looked troubled. "Their ships are missing." he said concerned. Slippy seemed oblivious. "Well anyway, I came looking for you. It's General Peppy. He's called a meeting." he told Fox. "I don't know. I think I should look for those two." said Fox. "I'm sure they can handle themselves." said Slippy. "I know but still I'm worried. I'm sure they went to the same place." he told his amphibian friend. "This is more important. Fox, it's Pepper." said Slippy sadly. "Alright we head for Corneria." said Fox.

Suzaku stood in front of Andross's new body. It looked just like him only younger. "This is your vessel?" she asked him. Dark Snow smiled. "Isn't it perfect?" s/he asked her. "Well it's easy on the eyes that's for sure." replied Suzaku. She turned to look at the person that had once been her friend. "Lets get this over with then. But first show me Snow's body?" she asked him. S/he agreed and guided the princess toward a body Andross had created as penance for what he did to Snow. Truth was that Andross's experiments were so dangerous that it was costing him his life and he knew this. That's why his needed Snow. He had attempted to graft his mutated genes into some of the other prisoners, but it killed them. Snow was the only one who survived as long as she had. He knew it was a matter of time before she died as well and he made this body to apologise for it. He cared for her a great deal when she was a child. He even took her on as an apprentice after the death of her mother. He thought it would boost her reputation. A child prodigy working with the most intelligent man in the Lylat System. So his heart was heavy when he attempted to turn her into a living weapon the first time. She was unaware of this because at the time she was very sick. General Pepper was in on the whole thing. In fact it was his idea. He wanted to harness her power in order to protect the galaxy from future conflicts, but when it backfired it was Andross who was punished. Snow was the only one who was on his side. At least until he went insane and tried to take over the galaxy. She hated him even more when he held her hostage and abused her body. He had hoped she would side with him. That they would take over the galaxy together, but her honour was more important than power. One of many reasons why he respected her. She was like his surrogate daughter. He hadn't spoken to his real daughter since she married a man he didn't approve of. Dark Snow turned to look at Suzaku. "Lets get started shall we?" s/he said.

She was close. He could sense it. Wolf took a deep breath, preparing himself for another encounter. Wolf knew he wasn't alone. "Will you stop following me already?" he asked the person who had been following him. "Following you is the only way I'll retrieve any clues about Su's whereabouts." explained Falco. "What makes you think Suzaku wants to see you?" he asked him. "I care about her. I'm not gonna let that bastard hurt her!" yelled the blue avian. "Like you really care what happens to Suzaku. Didn't you cheat on her then lie to her face about it?" he asked him. "Hey that's between me and her!" said Falco angrily. "You don't care about Su, so stop pretending that you do and leave before you get yourself killed." ordered Wolf. "No! Su needs me and I know you know where she is and that is why I'm following you." Falco told him. Wolf growled in frustration. "Alright. But don't get in my way." warned Wolf. Falco agreed and followed Wolf.

Pepper lay in his bed when the Fox and Krystal went to see him at his home on Katina. He was dying. He looked frail and weak. His nurse stood by his side. Pepper asked her to leave so he could talk them privately. She did as requested and left the room. "Sorry we're late sir." said Fox as he saluted him. Pepper smiled weakly. "It's alright Fox." he said. "Why did you summon us sir? Is everything alright?" asked Krystal. "I summoned you here because I am dying and there are some things that I must tell you before I do." said Pepper as he began to tell them the story. He confessed to them everything that happened in the past. About Andross, Snow and her mother Athena. He told them the true reason Andross was banished. About their project to create an army of super soldiers. Fox and Krystal looked both horrified and angry.

Suzaku was exhausted and needed a rest, so she was escorted back to her cell. Bringing Andross back to life really took it out of her. But she was willing to make the deal with the devil if it meant bringing Snow back. She was consumed with thoughts of her reptilian lover. She couldn't get him out her mind no matter how hard she tried. Suzaku was finally asleep when she woke up to the nice feeling of something cold and wet between her legs. She smiled and slowly opened her eyes. Leon had woken the princess with a special kiss. He had returned for her. But she was concerned when she saw that his arm was bandaged. "That was quick. I wasn't expecting you back so soon?" she asked him. Leon climbed on top of her. "Sorry. Did I ruin your plans?" he asked her. She shook her head. "What happened to your arm?" she asked him. "It's not important. How are you feeling?" he asked her. "I'm fine." she replied. "Good." smiled Leon as he pulled his uniform halfway down then penetrated her. A soft moan escaped her beak. "Did you miss me princess?" Leon asked her. "Yes…" she sighed as he proceeded to go deeper. She placed one wing around his neck, pulling him close before deciding to switch positions. Leon looked at her surprised. "Wow, you really did miss me." he said as she stroked his scaly chest. "You have no idea." said Suzaku as she kissed him. Leon flinched. "Oh sorry. Did I lean on your arm?" she asked him. He nodded. "I'll try to be careful." she said as she began to move slowly up and down. Leon relaxed as he felt her warmth. "I have to leave again soon." he told her. Suzaku looked shocked. "Why?" she asked him. "Need you ask? It's just something I have to do." he said. "But you just got back." she said looking disappointed. "I know and I'm so sorry princess but, I have to do this." he told her. "You really know how to spoil the moment Leon." she said as she got off him. "What's wrong?" he asked her. "Why are you siding with someone so bent on bringing destruction to your world?" she asked him. "It's personal." the reptile replied. "I made a deal with Andross today." she told him. Leon looked angry. "What? Are you serious!" he asked her. "I brought him back to life in exchange for a body for Snow." she told him. Leon laughed in disbelief. "What's so funny?" asked Suzaku. "You never make a deal with Andross." he told her. "You made a deal with him." she reminded Leon. "I know what he's capable of." he said. "There has to be a good reason why you're working for him. Why won't you tell me? Don't you trust me?" she asked him. "I do trust you. I just don't want you involved in my plan that's all." he explained. "Leon…" said Suzaku. She looked at him. "You know he'll kill you. You and Wolf have been friends long before you joined the Venom military. Are you ok with knowing that at some point you'll have to fight your best friend?" she asked him. "I'm aware of what you just said and have already come to terms with that. Su, whatever happens I am prepared for the consequences." he replied. "What do you mean?" she asked him even more worried than before. He didn't answer instead he just smiled and placed his hand on her cheek. They were cold. She loved the cold feeling of his touch. "Just trust me princess. Alright?" he said as he lightly kissed her on her forehead. "We better get up." she said. "Not yet." said Leon as he kissed her neck. She moaned and fell back on the bed.

"So all this is your fault!" asked Fox angrily. "I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner and I regret everything." said Pepper. "She trusted you!" shouted Krystal. "We all respected you! How could you do that to her you bastard?" he asked him in a fit of rage. "I never meant for this to happen. Why do you think I banished Andross to Venom? I felt guilty everyday. That's why she left the Lylat system." explained Pepper. "But the fact that she came back proved that she forgave you. She didn't hate you." said Krystal who managed to calm herself down. "I know that, but I'm still to blame for what happened to her. She told me that she forgave me when she visited me in the hospital." he told him. "Well I'm not so sure if I can forgive you." said Fox as he stormed out of the room. Krystal went after him.

Snow could feel herself fading. She had no idea what was happening. She stared at her paws. They were disappearing. _"They're calling for you." _said James. _"I refuse to answer their call." _she replied trying to hide her fear. _"Think about something important to you." _he told her. Snow thought about her Fox and her friends, then she thought about Wolf and Celes. Her paws reappeared. _"I can't leave this world. I won't. I have a plan to revive myself." _she told her uncle. _"You can't do that!" _said James. _"Like hell I can't! I can do what I want, you're not the boss of me!" _said Snow angrily. _"And how do you plan to revive yourself? Magic?" _he asked sarcastically. _"Don't mock magic. I've witnessed it." _and with that she vanished. James smirked and went after her. _"Snow!" _called James. _"None of this would have happened if you had just allowed me to be with him." _said Snow. _"All I can say is sorry. I guess, ever since your mother died I made it my duty to protect you by any means necessary." _he said. _"It's fine. I understand. I just wish people would stop trying to protect me." _she said sadly.

"So…" said Falco. "What?" asked Wolf who was annoyed with Falco. "Who was that guy you were talking to?" he asked him. "What guy?" asked Wolf. "That black fox. Who was he?" he asked the lupine. "Dunno. I think he might be one of Snow's associates. He seems to know her." Wolf replied. "Or he might be working with Andross. You really gonna listen to him?" he asked. "Agh! Will you just shut up already!" yelled Wolf. "What?" asked Falco. "If there's a chance to save her then I'll take it. No matter what the consequence. For Snow, I'll take on the whole universe." he told Falco. "You'd really do that for her?" asked Falco. "Enough questions. We're here." said Wolf. They stood in front of a door. Wolf could smell smoke and blood mixed with something else. A scent unfamiliar to him. "Well are we going in?" asked Falco. Wolf pushed back the door. Charred bodies lay on the floor. There were bodies of both Andross's followers and the Cornerian army. "What the fuck?" said Falco who was in shock. Wolf more or less looked the same. "Suzaku's here. We better find her." said Wolf. Falco looked at him. Still shocked by the scene. "H-how do you know she's here?" he asked the lupine. "Look at the bodies and tell she didn't do this?" he said as he walked off without him. Wolf sniffed around hoping to catch Suzaku's scent. He followed it.

Suzaku stood there waiting. "Su! Are you alright?" asked Falco. She looked at him and drew her gun. "What are you doing?" he asked her. "You shouldn't have come for me." she said. "I had to." he told her. She smiled. "There is something I have to do. Something important. Turn back now." she ordered him. Falco shook his head. "Please Falco. If you don't, I'll be forced to shoot you." she warned him. "You wouldn't shoot me." he said. She fired a warning shot just above his head. "I will do it." she told him. Falco walked closer towards her. He could see it in her eyes that she didn't want to shoot him. "Su…" said Falco as he reached for the gun. She shot him. Luckily she put the gun on stun but still, it hurt like hell. Falco passed out from the pain. "I have to go. Don't follow me." she said as she walked away. "Wait!" called Wolf. "What?" asked Suzaku. "Where's Andross?" he asked her. "Wolf…I know what you want to do but let me handle this. You've suffered enough. Go home to your daughter." she told her leader. "No. I need to talk to him." he told her. Suzaku was silent for a moment. "Please. I…I have to see him. I have to end this once and for all. Just take me to him." he begged her. She sighed. "Ok. He's with Leon. Follow me." she said. They walked off leaving Falco behind.

"You called for me?" asked Leon bowing to his master. "I need you to deal with Andrew for me." he told him. "Andrew huh? May I ask why?" he asked him. "He is plotting something behind my back. So I need you to exterminate him and bring his head to me." explained Andross. Leon smiled a sinister smile. "I'll gladly bring you his head." said Leon as he left. Suzaku walked in on them. Leon starred at Wolf for a moment, then walked off. "What? Nothing to say?" he asked him. "What do you want me to say?" he asked him. The lupine scowled at him. "Look, I have to go. The next time we meet up I'll explain myself to you. Alright?" he told him. "Leon." said Suzaku. But Leon left. Andross was waiting for him. He knew he would come after him eventually. Whether it be to destroy him or serve him. It mattered not for he knew. Wolf wasn't at all surprised when he saw Andross in his new form. He was more concerned about Snow. "Why are you here?" asked Andross. "I came for my wife and to destroy you once and for all!" said Wolf. "Pity. I was hoping you would serve me again." as soon as he said that Suzaku stepped forward. She looked at Wolf. He knew. When looked in her eyes he knew she had made a deal with him. "Su…it was you who brought him back?" he asked her. "I am sorry but I can't let you kill him." she said. "You've changed your tune. You were the one encouraging me to kill this bastard." he told her. She could see the anger and hate in his eyes. "I had no other option but to serve him. He's the only one that can bring Snow back!" she told him. "He's lying! How could he possibly bring her back?" asked Wolf angrily. "Follow me and you'll find out." said Andross as he led the way. He led them to a secret room.

Falco opened his eyes to find himself on board an unknown ship. "Hey." said The black fox who was by his side. "You! I saw you with Wolf!" he said surprised. "You're reckless. Just like a certain princess I know." he chuckled. "Su? You know Suzaku?" he asked him. "We're from the same planet." replied the black fox. "Where am I?" he asked him. "You're on my ship. The Red Moon." he answered. _"Why have I heard of it?" _Falco wondered to himself. "Are you hungry?" he asked Falco. "Uh…yeah, sure." he replied. "Alright. I'll get you something to eat and then we'll talk later." he said as he got up. "What's your name?" asked Falco. "Yomi. You can call me Yomi." he answered. Falco immediately remembered that name. he was a legend among bandit and gang members. Falco didn't know how to respond, but said nothing and relaxed for a bit.

Andrew was returning from Fortuna. He held the glowing orb in his hand. He knew it was a source of great spiritual power and he intended to use it for himself. He wanted to rule the galaxy. He believed that he would make a better ruler than his uncle. All he needed to do was collect the rest and get Wolf back onside. He figured that his former ally would help him. Meeting with him would be suicidal. But Andrew was so arrogant and so conceited that he failed to realise this. First things first though. He had to keep pretending to serve Andross. He decided to lead his men to Corneria next. The last location of the sacred power he needed to rule the galaxy.


End file.
